


Persona

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Going to Hell, Love/Hate, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, light sub dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 82,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: Deya is the oddball but being thrown into the Villa has some surprising consequences for her and the other Islanders.





	1. Chapter 1

Deya took a deep breath 5 gorgeous men stand in front of her and she needed to pick one. The blond who introduced himself as Gary seemed like an alright bloke. He was the exact opposite of what she usually ran into either musical playboy types or think tanks that only cared about the size of her IQ. Ibrahim seemed sweet even if his chat was…awkward. Rocco was nice enough but he presented himself an over confident hippie which didn’t mesh with Deya’s style at all. Bobby just seemed to be looking for friends not anything serious. And Noah…well he didn’t step forward, he was quiet and handsome, but Deya wasn’t about to pick a boy who didn’t step forward when she asked who fancied her.

“I choose Gary.” Deya decided. The other girls came out one by one and everyone was coupled up. Once this was done all the couples went off their separate ways. Deya and Gary headed over to the pool and sat to drop their feet into the cool water as they talked.

“If I’m honest this is crazy coming in here and meeting all these girls.” He said looking a little overwhelmed. “I’ve been here five minutes and I’m sitting to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Wow, you sweet talker you,” Deya smiled.

“Competition is pretty fierce out there for both of us.” He replied, “It’s a lot to take in. How are you taking it?”

Deya chuckled. “I’m adaptable.”

“It’s mad, isn’t it?” Gary said. “I never even thought I’d make it in, and now there’s so much happening all at once.” He looks around almost self-consciously. “So, you picked me…”

Deya looked up at him raising an amused eyebrow, “You noticed that huh?”

He smiled kicking the water. “I guess we should get to each other a bit. Ask me anything! I’m an open book.”

“What’s your favorite farm animal?” Deya asked.

“Um…What?” He asked confused.

She grinned, “Indulge me…”

“Okay to each their own, I think it’s a …cow.” He answered.

“That was the first one you thought of wasn’t it?” Deya asked her grin got wider.

“Pretty much. I don’t really spend much time on farms.” He explained, “My Nan had chickens and they were a nightmare, so I just thought of anything that wasn’t a chicken.”

“Interesting,” Deya replied.

“This is fun ask another,” Gary goaded.

“What is one thing you would change about your life?” Deya queried.

“Wow, go big or go home.” Gary smirked. “I’d have to say …keeping a better hold on that lottery ticket. Can’t believe I let it blow away. It wasn’t worth millions only about ten grand but that’s not to be sniffed at. Still, maybe I walk away with five times that amount and beautiful woman to with it now we’re here…”

He looked over to study her reaction. “This is fun! I like being interviewed. Ask me one more?”

“You’re type?” She asked.

“Oh! That’s an easy one. My mates would say…I like a girl who’s a bit on the chill side. Doesn’t make too much of a fuss about things. I also love a girl who puts some effort into her look. Someone that’s a bit more refined, you know? Who really likes to front. And I’ve been burned in the past before, so someone that’s loyal is an absolute must. Hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for here, I guess. I’m looking forward to getting to know you.” He gave her kiss on the cheek.

“I suppose we should get to know the others as well.” She said quietly.

“Yea, you’re right, chat more later though?” He asked.

She smiled, “I’d like that.”


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders open up a bit more during a racy game of truth or dare.

Once the drinks were flowing and a game of truth or dare was underway. The Islanders really started to get to know each other. Hope got them started off with a dare to rub an islander’s feet. Deya went next she had to choose the most attractive Islander.

“I choose Gary,” Deya said her mouth turned up in an enigmatic smile. 

“Thanks for choosing me,” Gary said, “I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest guy here. Quite a few of the guys here are taller than I am.”

“I coupled up with you didn’t I?” She replied, “Besides I’m the shortest of all the girls.”

“Wait really?” Gary asked surprised. “I thought it was Marisol.”

Marisol giggled taking off her shoes as Deya did the same. They stood as well back to back. “I wear higher heels than Marisol does so I look taller. But without shoes we are both short.”

“Yep I’m actually not the shortest for once.” Marisol grinned.

Gary stood up he towered over her. “Wow I didn’t even realize. You’re little and adorable.”

“Okay, next I choose Marisol,” Deya said sitting down.

“Truth,” Marisol said.

“Oh a good one,” Hope grinned. “Have you ever kissed anyone of the same sex on a night out?”

“Yes, of course.” Marisol answered.

“For fun?” Hannah asked innocently.

“My friend Persia is always snogging everyone on the dance floor, girls, lads…” Hope said.

“No, I mean I actually like to meet girls on nights out.” Marisol explained.

“Oh, you’re bisexual! I get it,” Hannah exclaims.

“Sorry Marisol, I didn’t mean to imply you’re like my friend who snogs everyone!” Hope quickly apologized.

“Well, lots of people do like to experiment. Especially on nights out inhibitions are down,” Marisol smoothly continued, “But I’m genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men. I get more nervous talking to girls though. A beautiful girl can leave me tongue tied.”

“So a club is a place where you can…talk with your lips.” Rocco added.

Lottie shook her head, “We always talk with our lips, Rocco.”

“Yea you can’t talk without your lips,” Bobby said as he curled in strange directions his lips attempting to speak without using them. Deya giggled at his silliness.

“I’m good on the dance floor, so I end up feeling confident like I could make the first move.” Marisol said.

“That’s boss, Marisol. It’s hard enough for me with only boys in my dating pool.” Lottie nodded respectfully.

“I feel kinda reassured that Marisol gets nervous the same way I do,” Bobby admitted.

“Well men usually come to me so that is easier but I could see myself in a long term relationship with a woman. Anyone else?” Marisol explained.

“I have and I do,” Deya answered honestly.

“So I’m not the only one. That’s really cool.” Marisol breathed a sigh of relief. “I think it’s a good to be open to discovering new things about yourself.” She regarded Deya thoughtfully before glancing at the other islanders. “I think Gary should go next.”

“Dare,” Gary said.

“Okay Gary you have to kiss the Islander you fancy the most.” Hope read from the card.

“I’ve just met you all but I don’t even need to think about this.” He leaned over to Deya and pressed a gentle chaste kiss to her lips.

Deya watched the next few turns. Lottie sucked on Noah’s ear lobe to see how angry it made Hope. Hannah told them a story about her ‘Lady Chatterley’s moment.’ Noah explained his fear of grasshoppers. And Hope well…she shared a bit too much about a feather. Ibrahim told everyone he likes to spend money on his dates to ensure they have a good time. Rocco shared that he had sex in his van which surprised no one.

“I think Deya should go next.” Rocco said.

“Looks like that’s it, we’re out of cards.” Hope said.

“Let’s keep the fun going,” Bobby suggested.

“Sure why not?” Deya replied.

“Why not I love this game,” Hope gushed.

“Okay Deya, truth or dare?” Rocco asked.

“Dare,” Deya answered.

He dropped his chin into his hand thoughtfully. “I dare you to …kiss Marisol.”

“Oh my days,” Hope shook her head.

Deya tilted her head looking at Gary. “If you mind, I won’t.”

“I’m…intrigued,” Gary smirked. Deya gave Marisol a questioning glance.

A devious smile crossed Marisol’s face, “I’m okay with it.”

Deya stood as Marisol did the same. They met in the middle. “You wanna give them a show?” Marisol asked with smirk.

Deya looked at Marisol as a roguish smile crossed her features, “Lead on.”

Marisol cupped Deya’s cheek drawing her lips to Deya’s. Deya waited a moment before running her tongue along the seam of Marisol’s lips. Marisol sighed allowing Deya to deepen the kiss. As her hands, slipped down Deya’s shoulders and back, coming to rest on her derriere. She pulled the slightly smaller girl flush to her while she slipped a leg between Deya’s. Deya fisted Marisol’s hair with one hand while the other caressed the latina’s full breast.

“I want to stop watching,” Lottie said, “But they are so hot I can’t.”

Hope nodded, “It’s like watching a train wreck you can’t take your eyes away.”

“I’m speechless.” Hannah added.

Deya smiled as Marisol started to chuckle. They pulled apart both giggling at the islanders who were still watching them with wide eyes. “Nice one babes,” Marisol gave her a wink.

“Indeed,” Deya replied still chuckling, as they walked back to their respective benches and sat down.

“I think I will be reliving that memory for days,” Rocco breathed.

“Wow that was…not what I expected,” Gary said.

“What did you expect?” Deya asked.

A phone notification interrupted their conversation. “Text! Guys, I got a text!” Marisol said.


	3. Priya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New islander gets thrown into the mix...

Marisol’s text was to let them know a new islander was coming in. Hope seemed happy that there might be another girl coming to join them until Lottie mentioned that the other girl might take a liking to Noah. Hannah and Lottie seemed very uptight about the situation even though they had no idea if it even was a new girl. 

They left the dressing room and headed out across the lawn. Deya couldn’t believe what Hope thought constituted evening wear ripped jeans and a cheetah print crop top was she going to the club? Lottie’s outfit suited her as did Marisol’s and her fellow ginger looked absolutely adorable in her peachy pink ruffled dress. Deya chose a red fitted strapless number that was fitted along with some gold strappy heels.

The boys were even more casual except Rahim and Noah. Deya had to wonder why the producers told them to dress up in the evenings if they weren’t going to. She felt seriously overdressed next to Gary, whose ripped jeans and flannel and work boots clashed with her more refined look.

“Wow, you look amazing!” Gary said.

“You look great too,” Deya replied he really did even if he wasn’t dressed up, “I like the glasses.”

Everyone stood around nattering until Hannah got a text. They were to meet the new Islander. Deya and Gary stopped at the kitchen to refill their water bottles. 

“Today’s been a good laugh but I thought we should have quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off.” Gary said.

“What’s on your mind babe?” Deya asked.

“It felt like there was a bit of tension during that Truth or Dare game earlier today.” He said worriedly. “I mean I know you kissed Marisol but was it okay that I kissed you?”

“I coupled up with you this morning,” Deya replied, “And you kissed me this afternoon what’s not to like?”

“I haven’t played a game like that since I was at secondary school.” He admitted. “It’s easy for forget stuff like that once life outside of school becomes the norm. All of us gossiping and playing sexy games and that.” He looks thoughtful for a minute. “I have to ask where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?”

“I think we could get on well,” Deya said honestly, “I would like to give us a shot.”

“I agree,” Gary said taking breath of relief. “We are clicking and you seem to be my type on paper. The fact that you say the right stuff doesn’t hurt either.” He reaches over to tilt her face to his as he takes possession of her lips. Deya melted into him as his arms encircled her. She let him deepen the kiss as he wanted as she followed his lead. He reluctantly pulled away. “Wow, I thought there was a spark earlier and I’m glad to see that I was right.”

Deya smiled at him. “Hey, whenever you lovebirds are ready!” Lottie called out.

Hand in hand they walked to the fire pit.

The click of high heels was heard as a beautiful Indian woman came into view. “Hi everyone. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Priya.”

“It is a new girl and she’s beautiful,” Hannah pouted.

“I wouldn’t kick her out of bed,” Deya agreed.

“Wow Deya,” Marisol laughed.

“You’ve never heard that one?” Deya asked.

“No but I you’re right. I wouldn’t either.” Marisol admitted.

The boys had already surrounded Priya. Lottie and Hannah seemed to be intent on ignoring the new islander but Hope and Marisol wanted to meet her. Deya walked with them over to greet Priya. Lottie glared at Deya as she walked away, “At least I know where my loyalties are.”

Hope greeted Priya first giving her a hug. Deya was next, “Hi, I’m Deya. We were just saying you were stunning.”

“Aww thank you, you are the sweetest.” Priya gushed reaching bending to hug Deya. “I just hope that no one is put off by me coming in later.”

“Everyone seems really nice and sound,” Gary said.

“Yea even those two will come around eventually,” Hope said gesturing to the fire pit where Hannah and Lottie were talking.

“What’s going on there? Why didn’t they come over and say hi?” Priya asked.

“Lottie and Hannah just had something else they needed to talk about,” Deya said not wanting to hurt Priya but also not wanting to call the girls out.

“And what was that?” Gary asked curiously. Deya nudged him subtly with her elbow. He leaned over to her ear, “Sorry.”

“They are coming over now,” Bobby said before yelling, “Oi, Lottie, Hannah you guys coming or what?”

“Sorry,” Lottie said as she air kisses Priya, “we had something we needed to discuss.”

It took all of thirty seconds for Lottie to unsheathe her claws. Deya stayed out of it she knew any one of them could be at risk with a new girl but she wasn’t going to let it get to her. It seemed that Priya could hold her own as well. Thankfully Noah stepped in before it got out of hand. The rest of the evening was tense and Deya was happy to head back into the Villa to get ready for bed. The bustle in the bedroom had her heading for the quiet of outdoors she sat down one of the daybeds.

A few minutes later Gary sat beside her. “Hey gorgeous,” Deya greeted.

He smiled at her. “And hello to you too. It looks like everyone is heading for bed and this is our first night as a couple. Are you okay with sharing a bed?”

“I’m totally okay with it.” Deya replied.

Gary took a deep breath, “I was so much more nervous than I expected.” A cool breeze comes across the lawn and Deya shivers. Gary put an arm around her for warmth. “You look amazing tonight. I’m really glad we are coupled up.”

Deya shifted closer to him and turn her face brushing her nose against his cheek. “Hey,” he said smiling.

“Hey there yourself,” Deya replied. He pulled her gently toward him as she leaned into him sinking into the kiss. His hands slide up her back and she shivers. He pulled away with smile.

“I should have figured you were a good kisser…” He said a bit breathlessly.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She teased.

Gary sat back wrapping an arm around her back. “As kisses go that was cracker.”

“So there are going to be more?” Deya asked playfully. He gave her a cheeky wink.

From across the lawn a phone beeped.


	4. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders play two truths and lie. Will it bring them together or tear apart the tenuous connections they have made?

The day started out like shit in Deya’s opinion. After having to mediate the snark between Lottie and Priya it threatened to kick off again when Priya was talking about her options as far as the boys. In Deya’s favor at least Gary had taken note and told her he appreciated it. Deya was a people watcher and she picked up on the fact that Rocco seemed to flirt with everything that moved even in front of Lottie, which of course did not go well.

Then the next challenge was announced. Two truths and a lie which had Rahim and Priya nervous because Rahim thought he’d do terribly and Priya just got there.

Hope was first. Her lie was pretty easy to figure out. She was a wild party girl so of course she got kicked from a water park. Deya and Marisol had guessed that Hope couldn’t cook because busy people don’t often have time to cook, much to Noah’s chagrin. Deya could tell he was disappointed to find out his girl was thrown out of a water park for drinking. He tried to smooth it over but that just seemed to cause more contention between them.

Next up was Noah, Deya guessed his lie immediately. He didn’t have a pet snake. “I guess one day isn’t enough time to get to know someone,” Priya mused.

Hope immediately went into a tizzy. “It’s just a stupid game!”

“Please don’t raise your voice.” Noah said calmly. Hope looked at him incredulously but quietly folded her arms.

Deya looked at Gary and mouthed “wow.” He nodded as Lottie snipped the air with pretend scissors.

“Well it’s hard for me to wrong too, Deya’s rocking this and I’m the one learning to detect lies in law school.” Marisol half-joked.

“Let’s change gears then,” Gary offered, “You want the hot seat Marisol?”

“Sure but I want Deya to guess. She, obviously knows what she’s doing.” Marisol smiled. “First one, I can salsa dance. Second, I’ve been to prison. Third um, I’m allergic to pineapple.”

“Marisol said if you use umm that can mean you are lying.” Rahim said thoughtfully.

“No chance she’s been to jail.” Gary replied looking her over.

“What do you think Deya?” Marisol grinned.

“I think Rahim is correct. You are not allergic to pineapple.” Deya answered with a smile.

“Deya’s right. I love the smell the taste of pineapple. I can salsa dance very well and I’ve been prison as part of my classes.”

Gary grumbled at Marisol’s loose interpretation of the rules. “Can it be my turn to come with up some lies?” Bobby asked.

“Two of them need to be true you know.” Gary replied.

“Yea let’s see,” Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment. “I can’t keep track of all of my lies.”

“What?” Gary asked.

“Kidding,” Bobby replied, “Okay, number one, I once got a prize for my buttercream, number 2, I was in punk rock band called Paisley Cuddle, and number 3 I stayed on a mechanical bull for over three minutes and thirty-two seconds.”

Not ten seconds later Lottie and Rocco were arguing over the merits of street food vs pastry. “Both are different types of delicious,” Hannah said in an attempt to calm them down.

“Hannah is as correct as she is cute.” Rocco replied.

“Are you flirting again?” Lottie asked shaking her head.

“I hardly realized I was doing it.” Rocco answered.

“People, people. The attention is meant to be on me.” Bobby called out.

“He’s lying about the buttercream.” Rocco replied.

“He’s lying about the bull,” Gary grinned, “he wishes.”

“Paisley Cuddle doesn’t sound like a real band,” Lottie said, “That’s got to be the lie.”

“I think there is no prize for buttercream,” Deya offered. “I’m with Rocco on this one.”

Rocco beamed at her. “Deya’s right,” Bobby smiled at her. “There is no prize for buttercream. I wish there was a buttercream prize. But until there’s an opportunity in my area, I remain buttercream prize-less.”

“That’s tragic man, and I mean that sincerely, man.” Rocco gave Bobby a genuine smile. “I hope you get the chance to share your buttercream gifts with the world.” 

Bobby’s smile got wider, “Thanks, man. I think Priya should go next.”

“Me? All right…” Priya thought for a moment, “One I used to be a professional model, two I’ve been caught shoplifting , and three, I won a spelling bee.”

The islanders discussed what they thought Priya’s lie was as Deya quietly thought about it. They all disagreed on which one it was. “What do you think Deya?” Hope asked. 

“I think she lied about winning the spelling bee,” Deya replied, “But it has nothing to do with how pretty she is. I’m actually a Mensa member.” Rocco looked at Deya surprised.

Priya smiled, “Deya is right. I was a professional model but it made me nervous. When I was little I stole a stuffed octopus from the aquarium shop. I just wanted it. My parents made me take it back and apologize. I still feel two feet tall remembering that I did that. And as for the spelling bee I was in one but I came in second.”

“Oh that’s not so bad,” Hannah reached over to pat Priya’s shoulder.

“I think Deya should take a turn.” Priya said smiling, “She’s been spot on guessing ours, but can we guess hers?”

“Let’s see, I once dyed my hair silver for one, I’ve taken self-defense for two, I play guitar for my third one.” Deya offered.

“I can totally see Deya rocking silver hair,” Rocco stated. Priya nodded in agreement.

“Deya is a woman of many talents so I bet she can play bunch of instruments.” Lottie said.

“I don’t think she ever took self-defense.” Gary said looking her over.

Deya gave them an enigmatic smile.

“The lie is the self-defense,” Noah said quietly.

“You want to try me?” Deya asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Hope looked amused. Noah walked over to Deya. He towered over her petite frame but a challenge was a challenge so he grabbed her by the shoulder. Deya dropped toward the ground and grabbed his arm letting his own momentum move him as she expertly twisted his arm flipping him onto his back.

“Whoa,” he gasped as he caught his breath. The islanders’ howled with laughter. 

“Amazing!” Lottie cackled.

“So what was the lie?” Gary asked, obviously impressed.

“I never dyed my hair silver. I love my natural copper-red.” Deya answered.

“Wow Deya got everyone’s,” Rahim said looking amazed.

“She’s really perceptive,” Gary said curiously.

Deya’s phone notification went off. “Islanders the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All islanders must now gather at the fire pit.”


	5. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya's now single...what's gonna happen at the recoupling?

Deya had spent the night on the swinging bed with Marisol but when she woke Marisol had gone back to Rahim. Priya chose to couple up with Gary. Deya was sensible. She knew the woman had to choose someone but why choose the one who had been actually working to keep the peace between her and Lottie?

Gary had made it clear the he wanted to recouple with Deya at the first opportunity. Deya sighed and got out of bed. She headed for kitchen perhaps a cup of coffee and a shower would clear her mind. She stepped into the kitchen to see both Hannah and Marisol…cooking. “What you making?” Deya asked Hannah. 

“Avocado toast for me and Gary.” Hannah said smiling. 

“Oh snap mine’s for Gary too.” Marisol replied.

“So both of you were fancying him behind my back even after I told you I really liked him?” Deya asked. 

“I’m sorry Okay?” Hannah said. “You can go for someone else like Rahim.”

Deya shook her head and got her coffee. “You’re assuming a lot. I went for Gary first because I liked him. Thanks.” Deya walked into the bedroom to find Gary sitting on the bed and Deya grinned. She was going to show those two what for. 

She crawled into the bed with Gary and he grinned at her, “What’s going on?”

“I have a good feeling about breakfast.” Deya smirked. “We’re gonna dine like royalty.”

A noise from the door drew Gary’s attention. Hannah and Marisol raced into the room tripping over each other with their plates of food. A moment passed before they realized Deya was there. “I can’t believe you!” Hannah said.

“Right back at cha babe.” Deya raised an eyebrow at her.

Hannah huffed. Marisol laughed. “Well played, Deya. Well played.”

“What’s going on here then?” Gary asked.

“Well these two thought that I was completely out of the picture because you are coupled with Priya and wanted to cook for you to graft.” Deya explained, “But while they were fighting over who was going to feed you I decided to come join you for breakfast.”  
Gary chuckled giving her a one armed hug, “Wow ladies I’m spoilt for choice.” He turned to Deya. “Which one would you like, babe?”

“Marisol’s Spanish omelette.” Deya replied. 

“Got room for one more?” Marisol asked.

Deya shifted closer to Gary to make room but Marisol shook her head. “No babe you earned this one. I’d better go find Ibrahim anyway.”

“You alright?” Gary asked.

Deya shrugged. “I guess…it’s proper tense in here though. I miss my music. I wish I brought my guitar.”

Priya walked in “Oh hey Deya, can I bring you something? like a condom?” She asked teasingly.

“Only if you plan on joining us,” Deya shot back. They all laughed. “We were just finishing breakfast. I’ll let Gary tell you about it.” 

She took the plates and headed down the kitchen where she found Hannah cleaning up. “You want some help babes?”

Hannah smiled wryly, “Sure.” Deya started to wash dishes as Hannah dried them.

“You know, Gary pulled me aside after Priya picked him and told me he wanted to recouple as soon as we could. I just wanted that chance.” Deya admitted. 

“Really,” Hannah looked at her wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry.” Hannah reached over and hugged her. “Can you forgive me?”

Deya smiled at her. “Of course, now let’s discuss, Madame Bovary.”


	6. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya always worked out because her job had her sitting but ...what else was there for her to do without music?

After change of clothes Deya headed back over to the gym. She wasn’t used to not practicing for hours and day the rest of the time she worked on projects. She ensured she got a workout in every day. She spent hours sitting so she needed to move her body.

Rahim seemed to be arguing with Marisol about the fact she was trying to graft on Gary. Deya grabbed a mat stepping away to let them deal with each other. Marisol stomped off finally as Gary came over with Noah. “You two want to work out?”

“Sure.” Deya grinned.

Rahim took the role of instructor and he worked with Gary first as Deya did a series of stretches. Then he called Deya over. “Have you done this before?”

“I don’t keep this,” she gestured to her abs, “by sitting behind an instrument.”

“Point taken,” Rahim smiled as they set up after the first few reps he looked at Gary, “you should be watching her form, it’s perfect.”

“Sorry Deya,” Gary smirked, “Rahim says I need to watch your form.” Noah chuckled shaking his head.

Rahim then had them do circuit training with him. Noah and Gary weren’t quite to Rahim’s level but Deya had no issue keeping up with him. “Wow Deya, I didn’t expect this from you. You’re hardcore.”

“I sit for hours in practice I need to move.” She explained.

“I can see that,” Noah nodded.

“I think we are done for the day,” Rahim said giving them a tired but happy smile. “That was fun I always end up working out solo this is way more fun. Should we do this every day?”

“I’m in.” Deya replied. “I already was having issues knowing what to do. I miss my music.”

She went for a quick shower before heading over to the swinging bed to relax. She had been watching the boys all day and Rocco seemed to be grafting on anything that moved well if it was female. She was dozing off when her phone notification went off.

“Guys, I’ve got a text!” Deya called out. The islanders run over.

“What does it say?” Marisol asked.

“Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the d of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately.”

“Oh my days,” Hannah grabbed Deya’s hand as Rahim and Gary looked at her.

Once everyone left Gary lagged behind, “Hey, I wanted you to know that I still want to choose you if that’s what you want.”

“That’s exactly what I want.” Deya smiled at him

“Great, I can’t wait.” Gary grinned.

Deya started to head into the villa when she saw Marisol and Rocco leave the kitchen. She didn’t think much of it because Rocco had been grafting on all the girls except Deya. She didn’t really care for Rocco anyway he was nice enough but they wouldn’t mesh well. The fact that he stayed away meant she didn’t have to tell him that.


	7. First Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first recoupling doesn't go as planned ...

The girls were still fighting over Gary in the dressing room as Deya entered. She ignored most of the fighting but her interest was piqued as Marisol told them some pretty personal information about Rocco. Priya glanced over a bit worried so Deya gave the girl a heartfelt smile. None of them were safe really. Someone was going home tonight. They got out to the fire pit and lined up in front of the boys.

Noah was first and of course he chose Hope. It was as if he couldn’t see who she really was. She had come to Deya under the guise of friendship trying to get her to pick a boy to graft on because she was ‘worried’. Deya wasn’t dumb. She knew a power move when she saw one. Noah had merely come to sit with Deya over on the swinging bed for a few moments and Hope acted like Deya was grafting on him. Noah had to tell Hope to calm down and that he had gone there on his own accord.

Ibrahim was next. He chose Priya and she looked really happy with that. Deya was happy for them both. Priya had told her that Gary was nice enough but he seemed to have Deya on his mind. Deya congratulated them as Priya looked at her gratefully.

Bobby chose Lottie spouting the benefits of a friendship couple. Deya thought they would get on well but it wasn’t Friendship Island it was Love Island.

Rocco’s phone went off next and Deya sighed, Gary was going to be last to choose. She expected him to pick either Marisol or Hannah because Deya had very little interaction with him. He seemed to like Marisol’s company. Her gasp of surprised was loud when he called her name. She gave Gary a panicked look. Gary dropped his head dejected as Deya walked over to Rocco. He reached for her hand and she glared at him icily. “Don’t unless you want to end up on the ground.” She growled. She glanced at Gary who smirked at her words.

Deya’s mind went over the day. She had an eidetic memory after all. Marisol must have talked Rocco into picking her because she wanted Gary. It made sense now. Gary had to choose between Hannah and Marisol. Of course he chose the girl the grated on him the least. So it only made sense that Hannah was going home.

She stood up to walk out of the fire pit. Lottie was getting all sentimental and Deya was just done with it. Rocco tried to follow her. She spun on him. “I know what you and Marisol were up to.” She said, “You got your way Marisol. Congratulations.” Both Marisol and Rocco looked shocked as the blood left their faces. She turned on her heel leaving the rest of the islanders wondering what she was talking about.

She walked into the villa and started throwing things into her suitcase and then wrote down a quick list. “Hannah, if you want to stay, you can have Rocco. I’m fucking done dealing with the bullshit here.”

“What are you talking about?” Hannah asked wiping a tear away from her eye. She looked at Deya with concern.

Deya took a deep breath, “Marisol and Rocco planned to get between Gary and I if they had the chance. I saw them meeting over and over again today to discuss something. Rocco came to you right? Grafting and stuff?”

“Yea,” Hannah replied.

“He did that with every girl today, except me. I haven’t said two words to him all day until the fire pit. Now as forward as Rocco is it makes no sense that he would ignore me like that and then pick me at the fire pit.” Deya explained.

“Wait, what?” She thought for a moment. “Oh my god…they planned it.”

Deya nodded. “I could be happier out of here; To be completely honest, the only person I’m really close to… is you. It’s messy here and I prefer order.”

“Deya, come on, think logically. You’re letting emotion get the better of you girl. ”Hannah grabbed her hand.

“I know,” Deya took a deep breath. “I’m just shocked, although I shouldn’t be I saw Rocco with Marisol a lot today.”

“It’s always shocking when someone stabs you in the back. I know I tried to graft on Gary today but you didn’t deserve that.” She took Deya’s other hand giving them both a squeeze. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I’m going to decline. You are a true friend. I know you are pissed and I’m right pissed with you, but you are the smartest person I’ve ever met. You can talk books with me like no other. I want you stay here and beat them, outsmart them. You are a bloody genius. Throw it back at them.”

Deya nodded as she squeezed Hannah’s hands in return. “All right.” She sighed, “But you’d better be watching.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Just know you have a friend rooting for you on the outside.” Hannah smirked.

“Thanks for the pep talk, Hannah. I wasn’t planning on playing a role here but …I can make it fun for both of us I suppose.” Deya said quietly a smirk starting to cross her face as she started to formulate her plan.

“Anytime babes, I will learn a lot by watching you then. We need to trade top ten lists when you get out of here.” Hannah replied.

“I already wrote it down for you.” She replied handing her a piece of paper. Hannah grinned at her as she picked up her suitcase. They walked to the door together. Lottie looked surprised as Deya and Hannah hugged tightly. Hannah said goodbye to the others and as she turned to leave Deya waved at her. She gave Deya smile as she walked away.


	8. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya runs into a surprise...how will she deal with it?

Deya headed back into the Villa to get ready for bed. Rather than deal with Rocco about a place to sleep she had decided to sleep on the swinging bed. She walked into the dark bathroom and flipped on the light to find Gary in a lip lock with Lottie. She cleared her throat looking at the two of them as they jumped apart. “Loyalty huh?” She knew it would have meaning for both of them. She shook her head as she walked off and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

The next morning Deya was in the dressing room alone when Lottie and Gary came in. “I thought we should talk.” Gary said.

“You know what? Save it.” Deya sighed. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. I could have done the same when you were coupled with Priya but I have some integrity. I won’t tell anyone your secret for now but you are both the worst hypocrites ever. Get out so I can get dressed.”

They both left the dressing room leaving her alone. “Well, Hannah I hope you saw that too.” Deya muttered. She was seriously considering starting the day with a stiff drink. She needed to reformulate her plan. She realized that the only person she could trust right now in the Villa was herself.

She made her way to the lawn where brunch was being held. Hope and Noah walked over to her. “Hey babes, are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Deya asked innocently.

“Why don’t you come join us for brunch?” Hope pulled Deya over to table.

“I’ll get you coffee. What else you want?” Noah asked.

“Melon would be fabulous. I don’t like eat too heavily before I work out.” Deya answered.

“What happened? You were quiet after Hannah left and you slept outside,” Hope asked.

“Nothing that wasn’t mentioned last night,” Deya didn’t feel she could trust anyone at the moment so she played it off. “Everyone knew I wanted to be with Gary and then that twit Rocco chose me. We’ve barely spoken. He’s spent more time with Marisol. But I guess I’ll get to know him I might as well since we’re stuck together.”

Noah sat down with the plates and coffee for Deya.

“Bless for that Noah, Thanks.” Deya said gratefully.

“Well, that is an adult attitude about it,” Noah replied as Hope nodded.

Rocco walked over, “Deya, can I talk to you for a moment.”

“Sure,” she grabbed her cup of coffee and stepped away. She could play the game as well as anyone. She would make them all believe it. She would let Rocco, Marisol, Lottie, and Gary think they were safe. Then she would strike. She ensured they walked to where they would be seen but not heard by the islanders.

“What do you want, Rocco?” Deya asked.

“Look I’m sorry,” he said.

Deya shrugged but then looked up at him, “and not really caring if you are sorry or not at the moment.” She slipped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him as though he had said something amazing and she had forgiven him. “I can play the game if that’s what you really want because I know your real intentions. You want Marisol. And you two can have each other as far as I’m concerned.” She looked over at the islanders who were giving her shocked looks. “I really don’t give a damn.” She reached up stroking his cheek. “You chose me babe, so you might as well go with it. Besides Marisol doesn’t quite realize yet it’s you that she wants.”

“Wow you are …” Rocco breathed. Deya glanced over at Marisol to see her scowling at her. 

“The fact is I’m fucking angry and you and Marisol screwed me over because I trusted you not to act like snakes. I won’t rat you out but…” Deya replied sweetly running her finger down his chest. “Your best bet would be to play along till the next recoupling.” She cupped his face pulling him down to her level as she planted a kiss on his lips and then smiled as she walked away.

Deya finished her cup of coffee and took it to the kitchen. “Let’s have Deya weight in on this.” Hope said as she spotted her.

Marisol looked dubious. But Deya shrugged giving the Latina a smile. “Sure what’s up?”

“Well, You know I really liked Gary but something doesn’t seem to be right. He lied about doing bits last night and today something just feels off. ” Marisol said giving her a dubious glance.

Deya looked at her and wanted to throw her remarks to Hannah in her face (typical cost fallacy?) but she held her tongue, “Seems you two don’t have the spark. The spark is pretty important.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.” She replied. “Maybe I should give it some time.”

Deya washed her cup and rolled her eyes, “Yea maybe that will work.” She headed off to the gym.


	9. Playing With the Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets a few digs in a way no one expects.

The next challenge was announced apparently it was a gross out challenge with colored slime. They were waiting on the challenge platform for more instruction. “Guys, text.” Deya announced before reading. “Islanders, in today’s challenge the girls need to find their perfect match. Boys - you will each be covered in a different color slime. The girls will need to create a new color, by mixing slime from two of the boys and getting into your jugs. You must do this without using your hands. The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned color will win the challenge and the ice lollies.”

Priya grinned, “This sounds fun.”

“Any excuse to rub up on the boys,” Lottie snarked. Deya cleared her throat loudly looking pointedly at Lottie who flushed then quieted under her gaze.

“Slime really?” Rahim complained, “It’s going to take forever to get out of my rows.”

“Don’t be such a diva,” Priya teased.

“Let’s get started.” Noah said.

The boys took their places in the giant padding pool with their partners close behind. “You know this isn’t the first time I’ve been covered in slime.” Rocco said.

“Oh do tell,” Deya replied rolling her eyes inwardly.

“I got my van cleaned and accidentally got this strange cleaning agent dumped on me. My skin squeaked for weeks.” He explained.

“Aw babes that so funny,” Deya smiled. “I’m glad nothing permanent happened.” She dumped the blue slime all over him and moved back to her empty jug. Noah and Gary were red. Rocco and Ibrahim were blue and Bobby stood alone in yellow. Her phone pinged she looked at it, her color was purple. She saw Marisol was making her way over to Gary so Deya headed over to Rocco.

He folded his arms around her as she rubbed up against his chest. “Careful! I can’t use my hands.” she reminded him as he totally took advantage of the fact pushing against her so hard he almost toppled her over.

“Isn’t that a shame.” He grinned. Marisol had stepped away from Gary was on her way over to Rocco.

Deya smirked evilly, “I didn’t realize you were so talented Rocco. Perhaps we should finish this in private later.” She turned to see the shocked on Gary’s face and the jealous look on Marisol’s.

Stepping away she headed for Noah next. “You’re already nice and slimy,” Noah grinned giving her a wry smirk. “I need purple babes,” Deya replied as shimmied up and down his body.

He brushed her mixing some the red and blue together. “There you go hon.” She walked away to head back into the jugs when Marisol ran into her.

“Getting kind of close in here.” She teased. She was purple too. Deya rubbed up against Marisol.

“Oh, you are cheeky,” Marisol giggled. “I haven’t done anything like this since my days at uni.”

They separated and Deya went to her jug. She looked over at Rocco who was in a daze. “Babes get this off me quick.”

“Oh right,” He came over and running his hands over her body scrapped the slime off.

“I thought we couldn’t use our hands.” Hope complained.

“I’m not using my hands.” Deya replied. Ignoring that Priya was grinding up on Noah as Hope was trying to get her slime into the jug.

“I wish would have thought of that.” Marisol said dejectedly.

Lottie rolled her eyes seeing Priya and Noah. “See what did I tell you about her?”

“Lottie,” Deya hissed. Lottie turned away not saying another word.

Hope turned around. “What the hell is this? You don’t need red to make green!”

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m not so good with colors.” Priya said dropping her head.

Lottie looked as if she wanted to say something but looking at Deya's dead expression she took a step back.

Hope looked at her and her face softened. “It’s okay easy mistake.”

A few minutes later Deya’s phone pinged. “Deya, as the islander with the most slime that closest resembles your assigned color you win today’s challenge and the ice lollies.”

“Well done, babe.” Rocco said. “But are you going to share?”

They headed to the kitchen. “Seems to be enough for everyone.” Deya said. “Help yourselves.” She was far more excited by the guitar case on the table with a letter that had her name printed on it. She took the case and headed back into the villa to shower the slime off.

After she redressed she sat on her bed and opened the letter.

Deya,  
I know you really missed your music so I talked to the producers. I saw everything. Beat them all. I’ll be waiting to hang out once you get out of there.

Besties forever,

xxxooo

Hannah.

Deya smiled and put the letter in the guitar case as she picked up the guitar quickly tuning it. When the islanders started to wander in she was already practicing some chords. Noah sat down on a towel on the floor as he waited his turn to shower. Deya smiled at him and started to play song.

“Midnight

And I'm a-waiting on the twelve-oh-five

Hoping it'll take me just a little farther down the line”

Marisol and Rocco walk in and stop to listen. Noah started tapping to the beat.

“Moonlight

You're just a heartache in disguise

Won't you keep my heart from breaking

If it's only for a very short time

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

Knowing it ain't really smart

The Joker ain't the only fool

Who'll do anything for you

Laying out another lie

Thinking 'bout a life of crime

'Cause that's what I'll have to do

To keep me away from you.”

They looked startled and quickly moved to get cleaned up. Lottie walked in already dressed and sat down on the bed across from Deya. Deya smiled at her and started to sing again.

“Honey, you know it makes you mad

Why is everybody telling everybody what you have done?

Baby, I know it makes you sad

But when they're handing out the heartaches

You know you got to have you some

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

Knowing it ain't really smart

The Joker ain't the only fool

Who'll do anything for you

Laying out another lie

Thinking 'bout a life of crime

'Cause that's what I'll have to do

To keep me away from you”

Lottie huffed before storming off. Gary came through the door looking at Lottie questioningly as he stood there to listen. Deya looked at Gary as she continued to play.

“Lovers, I know you've had a few

But hide your heart beneath the covers

And tell 'em they're the only one

And others, they know just what I'm going through

And it's a-hard to be a lover when you say you're only in it for fun

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

Knowing it ain't really smart

The Joker ain't the only fool

Who'll do anything for you”

Gary walked away shaking his head. As Deya increased her volume and tapped out the beat on the guitar as she sang.

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

And knowing it ain't really smart”

She strummed the guitar again.

“The Joker ain't the only fool

Who'll do anything for you

Laying out another lie

Thinking 'bout a life of crime

'Cause that's what I'll have to do

To keep me away from you

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

Playing with the Queen of Hearts

Playing with the Queen of Hearts”

Noah clapped from his spot on the floor. “Well done, I haven’t heard Juice Newton since I listened to my dad’s collection. Although, it did raise some questions…” He looked at Deya curiously. Deya’s expressionless face told him nothing. “I should probably get in and wash this gunk off me.”

Deya smiled as she started playing another song. “Perhaps I’ll tell you later.”


	10. New Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Boys shake up the villa

Deya was on the roof enjoying her early morning coffee when she heard it. Someone splashed in the pool. She walked over to the half wall and looked over she saw two guys. The blond had jumped into the pool. This could be her chance. She grabbed her coffee cup sauntering over to the new boys. “Hey there,” She greeted them.

“Oh, Hello! I’m Lucas,” the brunette said smiling.

“Hey, I’m Henrik,” The blond introduced himself.

“It’s great to meet you both,” Deya said smiling.

“I know all about you…” Lucas smirked. “It’s just like you to come out without the others.”

“I was already drinking my coffee on the roof when I heard you two.” Deya said raising her mug as she looked up at Lucas from under her lashes.

“I like a girl who gets an early start on her day.” Lucas replied giving her the once over.

“You are much tinier in person,” Henrik said wonderingly. “I saw you take down Noah that was pretty cool.”

Deya chuckled. “Don’t underestimate me because I’m petite. So how bad are the memes?”

“It’s the early days,” Lucas said sounding like Rocco’s lazy drawl.

“But I could definitely go for a wheatgrass smoothie right about now.” Henrik said.

“Using a recipe I discovered that one time when I was driving through Croatia.” Lucas finished.

Deya chuckled, “That was spot on.”

“Who’s the public’s favorite?” Deya asked.

The boys looked at each other. “Well considering what has been going on. You’re definitely being noticed.”

Deya held a finger to her lips. “I’m sworn to my own secrecy all will be revealed in time to the others. I’m sure the public has seen just as you have.”

The boys nodded at her seriousness. “We had to sign a contract that we can’t talk about anything we saw.” Lucas explained.

“I see.” Deya replied smiling.

The girls ran out onto the lawn. “Hey fellows.” The girls crowded over. “Thanks for letting us know Deya,” Hope pouted.

“I was awake and drinking coffee when they showed up.” Deya waved her off. “It’s not my fault you guys always want to lie in.” Lottie glared at her. As the boys came running across the lawn they pushed themselves between the girls and the new boys. Deya chuckled inwardly as she walked off to the kitchen. As she glanced over her shoulder she saw Lucas watching her as she walked away.

Deya headed to the gym as the rest of the islanders gave the new guys a redundant tour of the Villa because they’ve already seen it on the telly. Priya came to join her. “Hey,” She sat down on yoga ball as Deya bench pressed.

“What’s up?” Deya asked.

“I don’t know what’s going on but thank you for stepping in with Lottie.” She said.

“No problem, babe.” Deya gave her an enigmatic smile. “Out of everyone here you are my favorite girl.”

“Who’s your favorite guy?” Priya asked with a grin.

“I haven’t decided.” Deya replied she liked Priya but she didn’t trust her yet. In fact her trust level was almost none within the Villa. Bobby was sweet enough as a friend but she had a feeling he would blab everything. Of course she didn’t trust Rocco, Marisol, Lottie or Gary at this point. They all basically stabbed her in the back. Hope was shifty as fuck. She’d sell out anyone to ensure she stayed with Noah. Ibrahim seemed too nervous. Deya had a feeling if he had any clue what she was up to he would freak out. Noah seemed like could possibly be tight-lipped about whatever she might have to say but he would have to be pried away from Hope. As for Priya she wasn’t sure if she could yet she just didn’t know her well enough.

“I don’t blame you for keeping your cards close,” Priya replied.

Deya looked at her, “I honestly don’t know anymore.”

“Oh wow,” Priya realized that Deya meant it. “Well maybe one of the new guys will catch your eye they are both fit enough.” She looked out over the Villa, “Well it looks like the tour is over.”

She stood up, “anyway thanks for helping me.” She started to walk away. “When you want to talk I’ll be here.”

Deya nodded at her as she grabbed the barbell and tightened her muscles as she started to lift. She heard shuffling as the boys headed over to the gym.

Lucas leaned down to check out the amount of weight was she using. “I’m impressed.”

“I’ve been working out forever it seems.” Deya replied as she wiped down the bench and grabbed some hand weights as she started to do squats.

“Your form is perfect, Keep going.” Rahim encouraged.

“It most certainly is…” Lucas agreed.

Deya huffed in amusement as she saw Gary shake his head. She finished off her workout by jumping rope before she pulled out a mat to stretch on.

The other boys were doing different exercises under Rahim’s instruction. Lucas and Henrik watched as they waited their turn on the machines. “Deya seems pretty flexible that is good for rock climbing.” Henrik said to Lucas.

Deya smirked as stood on the feet shoulder width apart as she bent from the waist. First her hands hit the mat then her elbows. She paid the boys no mind as she dropped into a side split. Moving both legs in front of her as she sat on the mat she leaned forward to stretch again grabbing her feet and rolling to her back as she held them on either side of her head. She sat up to see the boys quietly watching her.

“Something wrong boys?” She deadpanned. 

“Nothing,” Rahim said quickly averting his gaze.

“Nope, nothing at all,” Gary said shifting uncomfortably. The rest of the guys mumbled as they refocused on their workouts.


	11. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya is a lucky girl...two dates with two new islanders perhaps one of them will catch her eye.

Deya and Hope were in the dressing room getting ready for their dates. Hope had a date with Lucas and Deya a date with Henrik. She grabbed her multi-colored sequin mini-dress and a pair of black strappy sandals.

“What do you think of the new guys?” Hope asked.

“They are both pretty to look at but let’s see if there is any depth behind it,” Deya replied as she quickly changed.

“Wow you’re jaded.” Hope said.

“I’ve got my reasons.” Deya smirked at her.

As Hope and Deya walked out of the dressing room, Rocco was waiting. “I’ll check in with you later Deya,” Hope said as she walked off.

“So you got a date with that Henrik bloke.” He said.

“Yea,” Deya replied.

“I just want you to know I’m not jealous or anything.” He said, giving her the once over in her mini-dress.

“You’ve been grafting on the all the girls.” Deya replied shrugging. “You don’t even try to hide it in front of me. I do find it funny you hide it from Marisol though. So to be completely honest I really don’t care if you have issue with it or not. You should just ask her to pick you at the next recoupling or pick her.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” he huffed, “You aren’t on the chopping block two guys are going home.”

“Number one, I was on the chopping block before and Number 2 ….” Deya stated and then stopped herself. “You know what? Forget it, you aren’t worth it.” She walked away.

She stepped into the out of the jeep and saw little table laid out for the date. Henrik jumped up to greet her. She could see Lucas and Hope at their own little table in the distance. “Hey! Thanks so much for coming.” Henrik said excitedly, “Woah, you look amazing! I’ve been really looking forward to getting to meet you one on one.”

“Well, you are enthusiastic.” Deya smiled.

“It’s all part of my game plan.” He explained, “I’m going to be really flirty and over the top with everyone.” He gave her a flirty over the top wink to make his point. “But seriously it’s like we know everything about you but you know nothing about us.” He continued. “Like I know your name is Deya and you’re a musician and the on the first day you coupled up with Gary and Rocco stole you away on day three. It’s weird, like, being sat here with you because you are already a celebrity to me.”

“I don’t think of myself that way though, Henrik,” Deya replied.

“I noticed,” He smiled. “But that is what is so strange, because to me you are definitely like a proper famous person at this point. What do people even normally talk about on dates?”

“They ask each other questions and stuff.” Deya chuckled, “They get to know each other better.”

“Can we walk around and do that?” he asked. “I’m far too fidgety to just sit here.”

“Sure,” Deya smiled at him as she slipped her heels off. He looked at her questioningly. “The ground is bit soft and the heels are digging into it.”

He grinned. “I like someone who is adaptable.” He held out his hand to her. “You okay to walk that way?”

“Yea I’m not a softy in that way.” She replied taking his hand as she stood up. 

He took a few steps before he realized she was much shorter and adjusted his pace. “Why don’t you ask me some questions and I’ll answer them it seems only fair.”

“What are you hoping to get out of coming here?” Deya asked.

“Ooh you ask the big questions,” He said with a grin, “I think mostly I want to have a laugh and see what happens, if I’m honest. And maybe what happens is a really intensely meaningful relationship? I mean, that would be great. I really want to go on some kind of deep personal journey with another human being.”

“Provided you can climb through life together.” Deya added.

He laughed, “exactly so, but whatever happens, happens, I reckon. But then maybe I just get a great tan? That’d still be worth it. Ask me another.”

“What do you think of the other islanders?” Deya queried.

“Wait,” he stopped walking and started swinging the arm back and forth that was holding her hand as he regarded her. “There are other Islanders. Ever since I saw you I thought you were the only woman in the world.”

“Ha-ha,” Deya chuckled. “That was a pretty good line.”

“You know it’s working!” He grinned. “Like deep down. But the other islanders …I was worried that Gary was going to be kind of prickly but now that I’ve met him I think I’ll get him on my side. Bobby and Ibrahim both look like the kinds of guys I get on super well with.”

“What about the girls?” Deya asked.

“I think Priya is cool. Like, she’s exactly the kind of person you want to spend all summer hanging out with. Lottie’s got this whole thing going on where she’s mean and tough, but I think she may be confused about what her love for her friends means. I respect that but I don’t know if it’s what I want in a partner. I guess at the end of the day I’m kind of a homebody. I love to run, party and dance but the best thing is getting to go home afterwards, you know? Log fire, cashmere blanket and a cup of cocoa.”

“Do you have the log cabin buried in the forest as well?” Deya asked.

“Oh I don’t live in a wood cabin. I don’t live a city either though.” Henrik replied.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” Deya teased.

The turned their walk around and Deya could see Lucas and Hope talking their head close as if they didn’t want anyone to hear them.

“So I guess, I want to know what you do when you’re not working.” Henrik asked. “What’s a typical evening for you?”

“Well you know how you are fidgety and need to move your body?” Deya asked. He nodded. “That is how my mind is. My curling up with a cocoa under a blanket either includes a book or computer. I even sometimes take more classes. But just like a body a brain gets tired.”

“You need someone to make you stop every now and then.” Henrik replied with surprising insight.

“Probably,” Deya chuckled, “music does that for me to a point it forces me to feel rather than think.”

“It seems I could talk to you all day about stuff,” he said regretfully, “but I think our time is up.”

No sooner did Deya get back and her phone notification went off again. “Lucas has invited you on his final date of the day.” She quickly washed off her feet and put her shoes back on before checking her makeup.

Lucas stood by a small table on top of a hill. He waved as Deya approached and then he pulled out a chair for her. Lottie and Henrik are seated at nearby table.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Lucas asked.

“I’m doing alright.” Deya answered a small smile gracing her face.

“This place is amazing, right?” Lucas asked.

“It’s nice to see a good bit of the countryside.” Deya replied.

“So are you happy I asked you out on the date?” He asked obviously feeling unsure of himself.

Deya gave him a gentle smile. “I’m right where I want to be right now.”

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. “Great.” He poured champagne into the glasses. “I still can’t get over the fact I’m in the villa.”

“You’ll get used to it soon I reckon,” Deya replied.

“There is one question I really want to ask,” Lucas said leaning forward, “and that’s how you’re feeling about Rocco?”

Deya huffed in amusement, “You don’t mess around but before I answer your question I have one for you. Do you want me to be nice or do you want me to be honest?”

Lucas chuckled. “Honest please.”

“Knowing what I know about why he coupled with me…Not great, in fact I would rather be coupled with an orangutan.” Deya deadpanned.

Lucas almost dropped his glass as he started laughing uproariously. “Wow Deya, you don’t pull any punches do you?” He wiped his eyes. “While I’ve got you to myself … When you imagine, like, the person you want to end up with, what kind of mental image do you get?”

“I used to think of my significant other in my kitchen,” Deya replied honestly, “But after getting out of my last relationship and everything that has happened here…sometimes I think I would rather be alone.”

“I can understand that,” he said quietly. “You haven’t had the easiest time here.” He stood up it seemed their time was up.

Deya stepped around the table. “Thanks for a lovely date,” She said before standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.


	12. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya plays it up during the welcome party for Lucas and Henrik.

Deya stepped out of the bathroom and into the dressing room. Her black jumpsuit was so form fitting it showed every curve the lace top with cap shoulders top had a deep –v neck. Priya smiled. “Deya, you are like… wow.”

“Thanks Priya, though you are pretty va-va-voom yourself,” Deya smiled as she walked over to her and set down her make-up case.

“You want a body spray?” she asked holding several.

Deya smiled, “Not tonight, I’m wearing some. Thanks though.”

“You ready babes?” Priya asked as Deya quickly curled a few tendrils of her updo.

“Yea, shall we?” Deya and Priya started to walk out as the rest of the girls clambered to leave with them.

They walked out onto the lawn. “Oh it’s so pretty!” Priya gushed.

“It does look really nice.” Deya agreed.

“Oh my god.” Priya laughed. “Rahim just ran into a table because he was looking at us. Let’s get some drinks.” She linked her arm with Deya’s and walked over to the kitchen.

Bobby was playing bartender when they got into the kitchen. “I’ll have a love island iced tea.” Priya said as Deya refilled her water bottle.

She moved to sit beside Priya. “Tequila neat.” She started dancing to the song playing. Lucas and Henrik walked into the kitchen as Bobby gave Priya and Deya their drinks. “Cheers babe,” she clinked glasses with Priya and drank setting her shot glass on the table.

“Another? “ Bobby asked grinning.

“Yep.” Deya answered. Bobby refilled her glass.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Lucas said as they walked over to sit beside Priya, as they both gave her an appreciative look. 

“But you don’t even know what she’s having.” Henrik cautioned before turning to Priya."You look great." Priya nodded and murmured her thanks.

“Tequila neat.” Bobby said putting a shot glass in front of him.

Lucas looked down the counter and raised an eyebrow at Deya. She gave him an up nod.

“No lemon or salt huh?” Lucas looked at the shot dubiously.

“I don’t need training wheels, babe.” Deya teased.

Henrik grinned, “That sounded like a challenge.”

Deya shrugged and tipped back the shot setting the glass on the table. “One more please, Bobby, while Lucas decides.”

Priya snickered, “watch out boys she might drink you under the table.”

“Fine,” Lucas sighed. “But at least let me have some training wheels.”

Deya gave Priya a devious look. “Bobby can you give me the salt shaker and a slice of lemon please.”

“Sure,” Bobby looked confused but intrigued as he handed Deya what she had asked for. She stepped around Priya. Both men’s eyes widened as they gave her the once over. Priya had basically hidden her with her voluminous dress.

Deya stepped between Priya and Lucas giving Priya a wink. Priya sat back on her stool curious to see what Deya had in mind. “Priya can you slide me my water bottle and my shot?”

“Of course.” Priya answered.

Deya sprinkled some water from the bottle onto her neck before shaking the salt shaker there. She turned to him and carefully placed the rind side of the lemon slice between her lips.

“Oh my god, body shots.” Priya laughed.

Henrik chuckled looking at Lucas. “Mate, if you don’t do it, I will.”

“You’re something else. You know that?” Lucas grinned lowering his head to lick the salt of her neck. The downed the shot and then went for the lemon slice. Their lips touched briefly as he took it. “Such a tease.” He muttered as he pulled away.

Deya smirked, “You have no idea.” She turned to Priya, “it’s time to dance babes.”

The rest of the Islanders had started a dance circle. Hope ran over to them pulling them into the circle. “Come on girls.”

Deya stood back just swaying as Priya took the middle of the circle. She smiled as her friend got down. The song changed and Priya breathlessly pulled Deya into the middle and they salsa danced together with Priya leading as she spun Deya. They separated and Priya called out “Deya, go low!”

The girls faced each other and grinned as they both dropped into a crouching stance. Priya booty bumped and shot back up but Deya…she stayed crouched as she leisurely pulled her knees together and back apart keeping her back arched just so before slowly rolling her ass as she rolled back up in perfect time to the beat.

“You have to teach me how to do that,” Priya yelled over the music.

“Bloody hell, I want her to show me too,” Hope shouted.

“Whoa, Deya’s got some moves,” Henrik said to Lucas. Lucas nodded he’d seen those type of moves before when he frequented strip joints.

Deya stepped back letting the others take the spotlight. The next song came on she closed her eyes it was one of her favorites. She started to move letting the music take her. She sang the words as she danced.

“That's the price you pay

Leave behind your heartache, cast away

Just another product of today

Rather be the hunter than the prey

And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural

A beating heart of stone

You gotta be so cold

To make it in this world

Yeah, you're a natural

Living your life cutthroat

You gotta be so cold

Yeah, you're a natural”

Lucas caught her gaze and she smiled genuinely not stopping for second. He walked over and started dancing with her.

“Will somebody

Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and

What's happenin'?

Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'

We are the youth

Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing

A bit of the truth, the truth

That's the price you pay

Leave behind your heartache, cast away

Just another product of today

Rather be the hunter than the prey

And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural

A beating heart of stone

You gotta be so cold

To make it in this world

Yeah, you're a natural

Living your life cutthroat

You gotta be so cold

Yeah, you're a natural”

When the song ended she leaned over to Lucas. “Watch this.” She walked toward the pool and that was when Lucas noticed it. Marisol and Rocco were looking rather cosy in the dark. He had to stifle a chuckle when he saw them jump apart as Deya approached. He wasn’t close enough to hear what was being said. But whatever it was they both he could tell by the body language that she had made them both uncomfortable.

On her way back to the dance circle she was intercepted by Gary. Lucas was close enough to hear this conversation. “Look I don’t know what to do Marisol and I aren’t seeing eye to eye.” Gary said.

“I wonder why that is? Well perhaps you should go for Lottie, you did snog her.” Deya replied with a smile that belied her words. Lucas looked over at Lottie who was still in the dance circle. The look on her face was one of silent defeat. 

“Lottie isn’t who I want.” Gary replied. “Just because I kissed Lottie doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you.”

“Sometimes, we don’t get what we want.” Deya answered placing a hand on Gary’s chest as she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her at Deya as she walked back over. She was playing them all with the ease and finesse of a professional. Who was this woman? He wanted to know more. She was pulled into the dance circle by Priya immediately. She winked at him as she danced with Priya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was partially inspired by the Imagine Dragons song Natural which is actually one of my personal faves.


	13. Morning Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has a bit of fun with Priya and the new boys.

Deya woke up before everyone as usual. She had taken to sleeping in the bed with Rocco to keep up appearances for the others but it grated on her to have to do it. That needed to change and the sooner the better. She slipped into the dressing room and quickly put on her workout clothes stopping for a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Once she got to the gym she sat on the weight bench enjoying her coffee. Getting up early was worth it for the peace and quiet. It gave her a chance to go over her plan.

“Penny for you thoughts.” A voice interrupted her musing.

“Is that all my thoughts are worth?” she bantered back as Lucas pulled a yoga ball over to sit on it.

He lifted his cup to his lips before answering. “You worked those four last night.” He smirked. “I can’t wait to see what else happens.”

“You are the only person I can talk to about this,” Deya replied. “But even with you I don’t know how much is safe to say.”

Lucas didn’t blame her. He was new guy coming in and she didn’t trust anyone.

“I’ll say this much, I need to see this through.” She said quietly, “it’s not just for me.”

They drank their coffee enjoying the quiet. As she got up to take her mug back to the kitchen Lucas spoke, “If you need a friend I’m here.”

Deya nodded, “I’ll consider it.”

As she made her way back to the gym to begin her workout, Priya fell into step beside her. “Workout?”

“Yea,” Deya replied.

“I’ll come and watch today.” Priya smiled as she saw Henrik and Lucas already on the equipment.

“Oh so that’s why,” Deya teased as Priya giggled.

“And then it’s just cayenne, ginger and turmeric and you heat the whole thing very slowly and gently…”Henrik was saying as Priya dragged a beanbag over.

“What you talking about?” Deya asked.

“We were comparing notes about workout technique and then we started talking about homemade muscle ointment.” Henrik explained.

“I find homemade remedies interesting as well. We use a liniment in my practice as well.” Lucas added.

“Interesting,” Deya replied grabbing a mat.

“The recipe sound interesting and easy like stuff I already have in the kitchen.” Priya said, “But I don’t know if I’m really into climbing to be honest.”

“What’s not to like?” Henrik asked. “It’s a great couple’s activity. It’s so romantic being out in nature and you get a full-body workout together too.”

“I know all about that,” Priya replied, “I don’t think I’ve ever been as sore as the day after my ex took me rock climbing. And not in a good way.” She smirked.

“This is where my homemade ointment comes in,” Henrik grinned. “Having a partner to climb with is great but massaging each other afterwards is the best bit about a day on the rocks.”

“It could be fun if the climb isn’t too hard for your date.” Deya replied.

“Oh I agree it needs to be tailored for my date I wouldn’t have her do anything where she would be seriously hurting after.” He looked at Priya, “You’re beautiful. But you don’t seem to be the outdoors type. I need someone who doesn’t mind getting a bit sweaty with me.

“I wouldn’t mind getting sweaty with you Henrik but climbing isn’t what I have in mind.” Priya teased.

Deya shook with silent laugher mid-stretch as Lucas looked amused. “Mate, you don’t hold back do you?” 

“What do you mean?” Henrik asked.

“I think I’m an open guy but you just straight up told Priya what you think of her.” Lucas explained. “And then all that talk of massaging people and getting sweaty together? It’s like you just come out with that stuff without worrying about how it sounds.”

Henrik grinned, “I suppose I don’t.”

“I like someone who can tells it like it is.” Deya replied. “I respect that because it means you can trust them when they say something.”

“I know being direct or talking about something sensual like massage can be a bit unusual for some people.” Henrik explained, “I have to be clear and direct the whole time I’m at work.”

“I can see that,” Lucas replied.

“Yea people’s lives are in your hands.” Deya added.

“It’s all about communication and safety.” Lucas mused.

They turned back to the weight bench. Lucas started lifting and Henrik spotted him.

“Well, that didn’t work as planned,” Priya pouted. “Why don’t we try to if we can turn their heads?”

Deya grinned at her mischievously, “Let’s do it.”

“Watch this,” Priya cleared her throat before saying loudly. “What do you think, Deya? Which of these two is fitter?”

“It’s close but I might be leaning toward Lucas.” Deya replied as she saw both guys jump slightly at her words. “I just love watching his muscles tense. Henrik’s hair is damn sexy though. ” Lucas didn’t say anything but the tightened his muscles more as he lifted the weight as Henrik shook his head a little to make his hair move.

Priya looks thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t know if could choose between them. I can’t stop imagining all the things we could do together. I mean a romantic night by a camp fire or a romantic motorcycle ride. I’m such and outdoors and motorcycle girl. The thought of it all gets me so hot and bothered…”

Lucas set down the weight and the boys shoulders are heaving as they try not to laugh. “Finish them off girl,” Priya giggled.

“Watching these two work out makes me want to DIY myself.” Deya said roguishly.

Lucas sputtered unable to contain himself any longer. “Oh My Days, Deya.”

Priya and Deya burst out laughing as Lucas and Henrik join in.

“You did it girls,” Henrik grinned. “Well played.”

“And you too,” Priya replied, “But I knew we’d break you.”

“So you didn’t mean any of that?” Lucas asked.

“That’s for us to know…” Deya said shrugging enigmatically, “for now.”


	14. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell is breaking lose and Deya is in the middle.

Everyone stood on the challenge platform waiting for instruction. It was obvious a boys vs girls kissing challenge. Hope’s phone notification went off. Everyone looked over at her as she read. “Islanders, in your teams you will have to decide which person you think ‘did the deed’ in the scenario drawn from a deck of cards. One of the team members must kiss the person on the opposite team who you think is the answer. Every correct answer earns your team a point. The winning team will get cocktails this evening!”

Rocco grinned, “So let me get this straight- we read something on a card and then decide who we want to kiss? Is there any reason we shouldn’t kiss who we like?”

“Yea,” Gary interjected, “because you won’t get any points.”

“Interesting,” Deya muttered dryly to Priya who nodded.

“So I can play to win or I can use this as a chance to kiss some people?” Rocca went on.

“Mate, what is it with you and these challenges?” Gary shook his head.

“There’s no reason why you shouldn’t just kiss who you want, Rocco,” Marisol replied. Deya snickered under her breath causing Priya to look at her curiously. Deya just shot her a quick smirk.

“Yea, there is because he is coupled with Deya,” Lottie shot back. Deya let it go for once. Lottie really had no room to talk but she wasn’t ready to put her cards on the table just yet.

Hope put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s just a game, Babe. If Rocco goes around snogging who he wants we win. Those cocktails are ours.”

“Sure, you’re all sunshine and rainbows as long as no one is snogging Noah,” Lottie snarked.

Hope’s face fell. Deya put her hand over her mouth and turned away as if in shock but in reality she was pretty much shoving her fist down her throat to keep from laughing. Her motion was not lost on Priya who was struggling to do the same.

“Should we get on with it?” Priya asked, “Ladies first.”

“You just try to stop me,” Hope walked over grabbing a card and reading it out loud. “I have to find the guy that once spent five hundred pounds on a date.” The girls circled up to talk about it. The boys tried to stay stoic and give nothing away. Most of the girls thought it Lucas but Marisol and Deya begged to differ going with Rahim. Hope finally went with Lucas as she walked over and kissed him. Hope didn’t even hold back for Noah’s sake as their tongues met. Deya looked at Noah who seemed to shrug it off. But she wasn’t so sure about that she knew Hope had a bit of a crush on Lucas.

Hope was wrong about it and Deya had to wonder why Rahim would spend that amount on date. “I want to make sure my date has a good time,” Rahim explained.

Deya shrugged, “I think that it’s more about the company not the money spent.”

Rocco grinned at Deya who was hard pressed not to roll her eyes, “It’s like that song said money can’t buy you love.”

“It can buy lobster and black truffle mac and cheese though and that comes pretty close,” Priya said grinning. Deya shook her head snickering at her friend.

Rocco drew a card, “I have to kiss the girl cancelled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her girlfriend got stood up on a blind date.” The boys pull together to start discussing but Rocco ignored them making his way over to the girls. He strutted up and down the line of girls. “The girl I think would drop everything for her mates…I think it’s Marisol.” He stepped over to Marisol and kissed her. She pulled back taking a breath and leaned into him kissing him again as her hands traveled over Rocco’s chest.

Deya said nothing as everyone stared at her. Her face was the picture of calm. She looked at Rocco and Marisol as they pulled apart. “It’s fine. Rocco’s got the wrong answer though. It was me.”

“Babes, it’s not fine at all,” Lottie seethed. “They are using the challenge to make out and you aren’t doing anything about it.

“Let it go, besides she wasn’t the only one.” Deya glanced at Hope before turning to Lottie and added quietly, “I want to see this play out.” She winked at Priya who looked confused for a moment but nodded.

“Fine,” Lottie replied rolling her eyes.

Hope and Lottie looked at Deya worriedly. “I think Marisol should go next.” Priya said giving Deya a knowing smile.

Marisol walked over grabbing a card. “I have to find the guy who gets a crack and sac wax once a month.”

Lottie smirked, “It’s nice to know that some of you endure some pain to look beautiful for us.”

The girls started to circle up as Marisol said, “They are all pretty well groomed.”

“On the surface, sure.” Priya scrunched her face, “but what about when you get down there and it’s just like …a rainforest.”

Deya chuckled at her. “I don’t understand why people care so much. It’s just hair. Personality is more.”

“Come to think of it…” Priya looked at Deya. “I’ve never seen you shave your legs.”

“Electrolysis, babes,” Deya said raising her eyebrows “Saves me time.” Lottie looked over at the boys who were talking amongst themselves.

“We could be talking about the naughtiest things and they wouldn’t even notice.” She cackled. “Who thinks the boy who does the crack and sac wax is Rahim?”

“Let’s rule out Rocco and Henrik for sure both of them about that rugged lifestyle and living au naturel.” Hope said before adding, “And it’s definitely not Noah.”

“I think it could possibly be Bobby,” Deya replied.

“We all know he thinks he’s Captain B. Smooth but is he under it all?” Lottie asked.

“Sounds like we are all in agreement then, Marisol you should kiss…” Hope started to say.

But Marisol had already left and was over with the boys. “Looks like someone couldn’t wait to get her lips on us.” Bobby teased.

Before anyone else could react Marisol walked straight up to Rocco and planted a full on snog on him. Deya shook her head silently chuckling.

“Deya are you okay?” Priya asked.

Deya turned to look at the other girls. “I’m fine but you know what this means.”

Priya, Hope and Lottie looked at each other then back at Deya. “We got you girl.”

She turned back to see Marisol and Rocco still kissing as a sadistic smile crossed her face. Everyone waited until Marisol pulled away from Rocco. The silence was deafening.

Deya stepped forward like a predator. She dominated the situation. “You know, I’ve seen you guys sneaking around and hiding in corners in an attempt to conceal your shenanigans. I know you connived to get between Gary and me. I mean why else would Rocco pick me. He didn’t even attempt to graft on me like he has been doing with everyone else.”

Deya watched both Marisol and Rocco as the blood drained from their faces. She stalked over to them like a cat that was getting ready to take down her prey going in for the kill.

“It’s hilarious Marisol, you wanted Gary so badly that you conspired to get him but once you got him you didn’t want him. Rocco isn’t much better. He’s been grafting hard on anything with a bloody pulse but he ensures he doesn’t do it in front of you because he doesn’t want you to know. You two can have each other. I really don’t give a damn. I thought perhaps you could remain at least a bit respectful until the next recoupling. But it appears I was wrong.”

“You…were just waiting…” Marisol started to say before she drifted off looking at Deya with a new respect.

The silence continued after Deya stopped speaking as the islanders looked the couple still standing together and then over to Deya in shock. Gary glared at Rocco before taking a deep breath as if he wanted to say something but looking at Deya’s face he stayed silent. Lucas was the only one not shocked in fact he looked rather amused at the whole scene. The more he saw of Deya the more he wanted to learn about her. She was…fascinating. She zeroed in on them and with the precision of a surgeon put it all out on the table. Deya was causing absolute mayhem and he loved it.

“But you know what, let’s continue playing the game.” Deya grinned ferally, “I’m having fun with this.” She pulled a card. “Priya, your go.”

The islanders seemed to relax and all the tension faded away at Deya’s words. Priya took the card from her, “I have to find the guy that…has had the most sexual partners.”

The girls got into a circle ignoring Marisol as she still stood by Rocco. Deya looked at the girls craftily, “I know the answer to this they boys were talking about it the first day. It’s Gary.”

“Wait, how did we miss it?” Lottie asked.

“Come on girls we all know it’s me.” Bobby teased pursing his lips.

“I helped the boys get drinks remember?” Deya replied giving Priya a cheeky grin egging her on. “It made me privy to information.”

“Okay, go for it Priya,” Hope nodded.

Priya walked over to Gary and gave him full on snog. Gary froze for a moment before he got with the program. Deya wolf whistled at them as the boys laughed. Lottie huffed angrily before muttering, “She doesn’t play by girl code.”

“Neither do you.” Deya whispered so only Lottie could hear. Lottie sighed looking resigned.

Marisol had the audacity to look pissed as Priya and Gary separated. Deya shook her head looking amused at the whole situation. This was going to be absolute chaos now that part of the cat was out of the bag. Hope pretty much started it with Marisol and Rocco putting petrol on the fire.

“How did you know?” Gary asked confused.

“I was there when you boys were talking about it, duh.” Deya answered rolling her eyes.

“Yea, she was. She chose to talk to us and get drinks.” Noah said looking amused.

Bobby ran over to grab a card. “I need to kiss the girl who got a full on makeover for a movie night with friends.” Bobby said as the boys stepped together to confer.

“Okay so which one of you was it?” Hope asked quietly.

“It was me,” Priya whispered, “I go all out all the time.”

Bobby walked over and cupped Deya’s cheek before leaning in to kiss her. His arm wrapped around her waist and he dipped her slightly as he deepened the kiss before setting her back on her feet. Rocco scowled as Lottie, Priya and Hope giggled.

Priya walked over to the cards. “You’re wrong but that was fun to watch, Bobby. I didn’t know you had that in you. It was me.”

“Priya is permanently dressed to kill and you guys don’t even notice.” Deya said shaking her head.

“I think Deya should go next,” Priya said walking over with a card. “I picked a juicy one for you.”

“I have to find the guy that…has been caught naked in public.” Deya read.

There’s silence and the Lottie burst out laughing. “Wait, what?”

“That’s what it says.” Deya replied.

“Who knows what lads get up to, on night out, it could be any of them.” Lottie giggled.

“What do you think Deya?” Hope asked.

Deya studied the boys thoughtfully for a moment before she walked over to Henrik. She reached over gently tugging Henrik to her as her lips captured his. Her hand fisted his hair pulling him even closer to her as their tongues met.

As she stepped away, Henrik took a ragged breath. “That was succulent.”

“Indeed,” Rahim agreed. Lucas nodded seeing her take control like that was really hot.

“Deya is wild and I love it.” Bobby said grinning.

“Well played, Deya” Henrik said, “It was me.”

“Story please.” Priya demanded playfully.

“It isn’t as a bad as it sounds,” Henrik explained. “I had been mountain biking a trail near where I live. It was a hot day, but it had just rained so it was really muddy and humid. I was so sweaty and dirty; when I rode past the lake I just thought…why not have a quick dip?”

“Lush,” Priya said nodding.

“I thought it wouldn’t matter that I didn’t have anything to swim in because no-one was around. Well that’s what I thought anyway. I didn’t see the couple having a picnic in the woods but they sure saw me! And called the park warden…”

“Oh dear,” Deya shook her head torn between embarrassment and amusement for Henrik as the others burst out laughing.

“Worst part was…” Henrik added. “I hadn’t even been able to get washed off yet so I was still muddy and leaves stuck to me. The park warden called me swamp monster for weeks.”

Deya dropped her face into her hands unable to control her mirth as the others laughed.

“I think Rahim should go next.” Henrik said.

Rahim walked over and pulled a card. “I have to find the girl who…sang Gangnam Style for karaoke while dancing it.”

Deya looked a Priya and chuckled as the guys circled up to chat. The girls moved closer, “okay who was it?” Priya asked.

Marisol looked at them guiltily, “it was me.”

The girls turned and headed to their spots on the floor as Rahim walked over to the girls. He made his way to Lottie and leaned in to kiss her when she grabbed his cheeks for a full on smooch.

“Who doesn’t play by girl code now?” Priya said quietly smirking at Deya.

Deya gave Priya a wink, “I think Lottie should go next.”

She grabbed a card and handed to Lottie, “I need to kiss the guy who broke his arm falling out of a tree while trying to rescue a cat all to impress a girl.”

The girls circled up “I could see Rocco doing that.” Marisol said. Deya, Hope, and Lottie rolled their eyes in response.

“Gary probably would, he’s big on community stuff.” Lottie offered. Deya just gave her a raised brow as Priya and Hope looked at her disbelievingly.

“Anyone else think that might have been Bobby?” Deya asked.

“I can see it,” Hope said, “But it would be more about the poor cat than the girl.”

Priya nodded, “You’re probably right.” Lottie walked over to the boys. She glanced at Gary before she stepped in front of Bobby. She gave him a showy smooch before coming back to stand over with the girls.

“Can I have a turn next please?” Lucas asked.

“Oh would you listen to how polite he is!” Hope gushed. Noah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I think that is the first thing he’s said this whole time. You go ahead honey.”

Lucas drew a card. “I have to find the girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables...”

The boys immediately started talking. Priya waited until they were definitely not listening and she whispered to the group. “Okay ladies fess up which one of you was it?”

“I could see Deya doing something like that,” Marisol sneered. “Getting wild on the tables.”

“That’s not my style,” Deya replied ignoring Marisol’s dig.

Priya giggled, “I always figured if I was in the mood to get up and dance on the table…I would probably fall off it.”

Deya laughed and nodded. “Exactly.”

“It was me,” Hope replied. “I’m not going to deny it.”

“Ladies are you ready?” Lucas asked. The girls all turned to face the boys. “So we all got together and the girl we thought was most likely to getting up on the tables in a club was…Deya.”

He walked over to Deya and went in for the kiss. His lips were soft as the touched hers. She let him take charge. He reached over to pull Deya flush to him as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She sighed gently opening her mouth agreeing to his unspoken request as his tongue sought out hers. She breathed in the scent that was Lucas expensive aftershave and masculinity. She pulled away as he released her smiling.

“Good answer, but ….” Deya started to say.

“It was me.” Hope smirked.

“To be fair, I should have seen that coming.” Noah shook his head chuckling.

“And on that note Henrik it’s your turn,” Lucas said handing him a card. “It’s a good one.”

“Okay,” Henrik looked down the line of girls. “I have to find the girl who…got caught with a boy by her parents while using whipped cream. Well now I really want to know.”

The guys gathered as the girls looked at each other. “Fine,” Lottie huffed quietly, “it was me. They couldn’t say too much I was eighteen already.”

“Yea that sounds like it could be right.” Lucas said as the boys separated.

Henrik stepped forward. “We think the girl who did the deed getting caught by her parents was Hope.” He leaned pressing his lips against hers giving her a chaste, sweet kiss.

“Good guess considering, the dancing on tables and being kicked out of water parks was Hope,” Lottie grinned, “but it was me.”

“I guess it’s my turn now,” Noah walked over grabbing a card. As he read the card and he chuckled, “I have to find the girl who paid out 10,000 pounds for full body electrolysis.”

The boys gathered up. “I bet they’ll think it’s Priya,” Deya smirked.

Noah sauntered over to the girls. “I know it’s not Hope and the other guys have given thoughts on the other girls. So I’ve narrowed it down to two. It’s either Deya or Priya. ” He stepped over in front of Priya and kissed her gently but didn’t step away immediately as Deya thought he might. The look on Hope’s face was pure anger but she knew after kissing Lucas like she did she had no right to say anything in fact Noah’s kiss with Priya was innocent compared to what she had done to Lucas. So Hope silently fumed as they pulled apart.

“Tactical answer but wrong,” Lottie laughed. “It was Deya.”

“Well I had to down to fifty-fifty,” Noah laughed.

“Isn’t that painful though? Why would you do that?” Lucas asked.

“Do you know the average woman spends seventy-two days of her life shaving? And that is just her legs that isn’t even bringing into the equation for pits, eyebrows, and other areas.” Deya explained. “Which pushes that the amount of days up to around two hundred and twenty-four days. There are many other things would rather be doing with my time. The pain was minimal.”

The guys nodded. “I wonder how much of my life I spend shaving my face?” Lucas mused. 

Deya looked a bit thoughtful before she replied, “Around forty-five days. Most men take only about 5 minutes on average to shave unless they are going for super close shave and taking their time. Multiply that by say four times a week and a lifetime just say age eighteen to seventy-five. Which comes out to fifty nine thousand two hundred eighty minutes that divides down by hours and then days. It actually came out to forty-one point one six seven but I rounded up to give you guys a little leeway.”

The islanders looked at Deya in shock as Hope’s phone notification went off.


	15. Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya talks to Marisol. Rocco angles to get something with Deya.

Deya found herself on the terrace with the other girls. Hope poured drinks and tried to make conversation but the tension between the girls about the challenge was stifling.

Deya shook her head taking the lead, “Look Marisol. I told you the truth earlier. I knew about you and Rocco. And I saw him grafting on all the other girls. You can take that and do what you want with it. I also still feel it was pretty shitty of you to do what you did. But I’m not the type of person to hold a grudge forever. So I’ll let it go. You knew I never wanted to be with Rocco anyway.”

Lottie looked at the ground saying nothing for once.

“I know I was stupid to believe he was just talking to me. But I still really like him.” Marisol replied. “I’m sorry if that bothers some of you.”

“Well I’m still mad,” Lottie said, “I think we need to do something about it. Freeze him out.”

“Well, I’m not going to do that. I don’t like what Rocco did but I’m not that ignorant. Everything is in the open now.” Deya said, “Let the cards fall where they may.”

“I agree,” Marisol said giving Deya a grateful look. “I know I don’t deserve it but…thanks.”

Deya nodded as Marisol left the terrace.

“Well that could have gone much worse,” Hope said shaking the last few drops of the pitcher into Deya’s glass.

* * *

Deya headed out onto the lawn for some quiet when Gary called out to her from the fire pit. “Everything sorted with you girls?” Deya nodded as she sat across from him. “Why are you sitting clear over there? It’s been a bit frosty tonight.” He patted the seat next to him.

Deya shook her head. She just wanted to have conversation with him to clear the air but obviously he had other things in mind. “You know what? I should go.” She walked away from the fire pit. 

* * *

She walked into the villa grabbing her guitar sitting her bed. She sat there strumming. Rocco walked into the bedroom without Marisol, which was surprising but Deya said nothing continuing to strum. “You got a song that reminds you of me?” Rocco asked. He seemed to be angling as he sat down on the end of the bed. Priya and Hope walked in and stopped to watch, as Rocco gave her a smoldering gaze. Deya was sick of Rocco and Gary at this point both of them had tried tonight.

“Sure,” Deya gave grin as she started playing.

“He's a good time cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life”

Hope and Priya started laughing, “That is definitely your song Rocco.” as Rocco quickly got up and walked out of the room. Deya kept strumming before she came in with the last verse.

Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

He'll break your heart; it's just a matter of time

But just remember

He's a good time cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life”

“That was fabulous!” Priya grinned. “He was fishing wasn’t he?”

Deya nodded, “yep, he tried to smolder me. How about something fun?” She started strumming again.

“Well I'm an eight ball shooting double-fisted drinking son of a gun

I wear my jeans a little tight

Just to watch the little boys come undone

I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band

Gonna get a little crazy just because I can

You know I'm here for the party

And I ain't leaving till they throw me out

Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some

You know I'm here, I'm here for the party”

Priya started dancing dragging Hope with her. The Lottie and the boys minus Rocco walk into their impromptu dance party and grin. “Let’s do this,” Bobby said grinning as he started danced over to Lottie who giggled and joined in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova and Gretchen Wilson's Here for the Party were inspiration for the chapter. After all the Islanders needed some fun after all that drama.


	16. Mr. Love Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys participate in a beauty pageant.

The tension was still at an all-time high between Lottie and Marisol and Rocco. The others tried to intervene but Lottie wasn’t having it and Marisol wasn’t backing down. Deya hoped that the Mr. Love Island contest might alleviate some of the stress. But it just got worse as Lottie kept harping and Marisol stayed on the defensive.

The swimsuit competition was first. Deya knew she would be reliving Lucas’ dip in the pool for a while. Whilst Bobby’s scene in Priya’s dress was unexpected but that memory would definitely make her laugh in the future. Next was the talent competition, Rahim was first with a rather impressive timed, blind fold, crunches and rubiks cube routine. Noah asked Deya to be his assistant for what she wasn’t sure but she was delighted to find her tresses expertly put into a Dutch braid. Rocco was next. Lottie started up again with Marisol as he attempted to make it rain. The less said about Gary, Lucas and Henrik ‘talents’ the better. Deya was sure the islanders were going to kick Gary out of the bedroom for the night due to onion breath. Lucas nearly assaulted Lottie with a boiled egg if Deya hadn’t shouted for her duck…he might have taken her eye out.

Finally Bobby came out to amaze them with his sleight of hand still wearing Priya’s dress.

“That’s not even the most revealing one I brought,” Priya said.

“And either he’s stuffed the bottom half or he needs a doctor urgently.” Hope teased. The girls giggled.

Bobby pulled out a hanky out of his ‘cleavage’ and shook it to show them there was nothing in it. Then with a flick of his wrist and puff of smoke, the hanky disappeared and a perfect cupcake appeared in his hand.

“Where was he hiding that?” Lottie asked.

“Oh no, not the bulge…” Priya said groaning. Deya looked at Lottie and Marisol as Lottie said something behind her hand to aggravate the situation. Marisol snipped back.

“Something sweet for someone sweet.” Bobby said ignoring the fighting girls as he set the cupcake down in front of her.

“You aren’t really going to eat that are you?” Priya asked her voice rose in alarm which got the attention of even Marisol and Lottie.

Deya calmly picked up the cupcake and brought it to her mouth, turning it as she licked some of the icing off it. “Delicious.”

“Oh my god!” Lottie yelled, “I can’t believe she did that.” All of the Islanders broke into roaring laughter fighting forgotten for the moment.

Noah leaned over to Deya grinning, “Nice way to break the tension there.” The vote was taken and Bobby was crowned Mr. Love Island.

Things got serious though later when the girls were tasked to choose the guy least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. Deya had to be honest about the fact that Gary and Rocco had acted the worst of all the guys and she wouldn’t have anything to do with them. Even Lottie admitted that it was Gary’s fault that Hannah had been sent home which was really neither here nor there because someone would have gone home either way. Deya really just wanted to see how serious Lottie was about Gary. She kept her cards close as they asked her opinions but was honest about how she felt about Rocco and Gary. She didn’t care if either of them left really. The only one who didn’t look surprised when she said that about Gary was Lottie.

It all kicked off though when Lottie went off about Gary being in the bottom three. “Are we not going to talk about this?” Lottie huffed. “I voted for Rocco.”

“I voted for Gary,” Deya replied.

“Why would you do that? What was the point of discussing it as a group if you were to do that?” Lottie sneered, her voice going shrill. “I feel like you betrayed us.”

If Lottie wanted to kick off in front of everyone so be it. “Really Lottie?” Deya stood up and looked at the taller girl. The calm expression on her face was almost eerie as was her voice that she lowered almost to whisper so that Lottie had to lean in to hear her, “Who really betrayed who? I told you exactly how I felt. If you don’t understand, I can’t comprehend it for you.”

Deya walked away leaving a fuming Lottie behind.

Deya sighed as she set up on the swinging bed again. The tension in the Villa was crazy and the last thing she wanted was to share a bed with Rocco when he was messing with Marisol that was just awkward. She sat strumming her guitar as she sang.

“Now here you go again, you say

You want your freedom

Well who am I to keep you down

It's only right that you should

Play the way you feel it

But listen carefully to the sound

Of your loneliness

Like a heartbeat drives you mad

In the stillness of remembering what you had

And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining

Players only love you when they're playing

Say women they will come and they will go

When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know”

Lucas sat down beside her. “Hey.”

She kept strumming but stopped singing. “Hey.”

“You okay? That was pretty intense.” He asked.

“Lottie is like a terrier with napoleon syndrome. All bark and no bite.” Deya replied. “Shouting over someone like that is just a downward spiral. She had to really listen to what I saying.”

“So how do you feel about how things turned out?” Lucas asked.

“I was really trying to keep you and Henrik here,” Deya admitted. “You’re both nice and after my experiences with Rocco and Gary, I won’t be recoupling with either if I can help it. Bobby just wants to be friends with everyone and Rahim, well I think he and Priya are adorable. Then there is Noah and Hope but they are shoved so far up each other’s asses an enema couldn’t get them out. So how many options does that leave me?”

Lucas laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. “I just can’t...” He wiped his eyes. “So you’re dropping the dead weight?”

“I play tactically. Assume I am looking for something meaningful. Why would I keep guys around who have shown they aren’t loyal?” Deya replied.

“Because, they are your girlfriends?” Lucas answered.

“What kind of friends would do what they did?” Deya asked.

“Point taken.” He shook his head.

“You are the closest thing I have to a friend in here besides Priya and she doesn’t know what you do.” She admitted.

“You’re lonely aren’t you?” Lucas realized.

Deya shrugged. “I was the only girl. I’m used to it my parents always worked boy were considered more...valued. I had my music though.” She smiled. “Music can do more than transport you it can help you feel and work through emotions.”

Lucas reached past the guitar to put his arm around her. “You don’t have much trust in people do you?”

“I’ve been burned quite a few times by both men and women. So it’s only natural that I am cautious.” She replied mechanically as she stiffened.

“You come across as open and gregarious.” Lucas mused pulling his arm away. “But it’s all an act isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Deya smiled. “I would call it tapping into different facets of my personality. I’m…adaptable. I know exactly who I am. I care about the people I do have close to me. After all I did cancel a romantic weekend with my boyfriend for my bestie. I do require the same loyalty from my friends that I give them. You want to see something?”

“Sure,” He smiled as she reached into her guitar case and pulled out Hannah’s letter. She handed it to him. He used his phone to read it. “I think I understand.”

“I’ll see it through,” Deya replied. “We didn’t really bond until she was leaving. I mean we planned on trading top 10 reading lists and stuff but when Gary chose Marisol. That’s when we ended up really getting on…in fact I told her she could stay and I would leave. But she wouldn’t hear of it.”

“You were willing to give up both the money and a chance at love for her.” Lucas said in awe. “They didn’t show us that. But they did show her trying to graft on Gary with breakfast.”

“Yea, I don’t know what it is about her but I felt a sisterhood with her.” Deya smiled. “Once I told her that what Gary and I had discussed…She apologized. She really is an amazing person.”

“Well I hope that I can be your friend,” Lucas said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was channeling Fleetwood Mac' s Dreams as I wrote this.


	17. Mean Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach hut and a challenge today and Deya is not holding back any longer.

Deya woke via phone notification early to head to the beach hut with Rocco and although her bluntness hurt his feelings. He gave her credit for her honesty. She went to grab a coffee and light breakfast before her workout which was interrupted by a challenge.

“Islanders, it’s time for some Twitter Bingo Lottie and Bobby will take turns reading tweets from the public about goings-on around he Villa, but the name will be blanked out. The couple with the most correct answers will win the challenge.” Lottie read.

The first question was easy, Rahim was the most closed off person in the Villa. The second one was a bit harder. Deya wasn’t sure if it was referring to her or Marisol. She guessed Marisol but then the boys kicked off.

“Wait who was that referring too?” Gary asked.

Rocco looked up, “Well you are the guy she’s coupled with.”

Gary stood up, “yea but I’m not the one that she was sneaking around with.”

Rocco rose getting in Gary’s face, “But you are the one she’s not happy with.”

Deya quickly cut between them. “We’re having fun, so stop making a scene.” She lifted her elbows to give them each a quick jab to the solar plexus, effectively knocking the air out of both of them.

“Well said,” Hope smiled at Deya.

“Well handled.” Noah said giving Deya a grateful look.

Lucas and Henrik grinned at her. “That’s one way to solve it.”

“Remember this is a challenge so let’s keep it light, Okay?” Hope reminded everyone. Both guys sheepishly sat back down in their respective seats.

The next one had to do with Lottie apparently some of the viewers thought she was over the top in her treatment of Rocco after #maroccogate.

The islanders were stunned that one fan seemed to think Hope was playing Noah for the money. The next tweet was directed at Deya for being a busy body. Deya found a camera and stared into it. “Hey @bananat, I wouldn’t have an opinion on half of what goes on it if number one it didn’t affect me or number two someone wasn’t always asking for me for my opinion.”

“Deya’s got a point we always do ask her opinion,” Priya admitted. “She gives really good advice.”

“She reads people well,” Marisol admitted.

“Damn Deya, you told off the tweeter.” Henrik chuckled.

Deya shrugged and rolled her eyes, “well since I was accused of it I figured I’d give them my opinion about their opinion.”

Everyone laughed. The next tweet had to do with Rocco and his song Wonderwall. “Two left!” Bobby announced. Lottie laughed as she read “Calling it now, ____ is the biggest player on this year’s Love Island, even more than Rocco.”

Gary thought that Lucas was a player but when the tweet was revealed the very idea of Bobby being a player made Deya chuckle. “Everyone who called Bobby a player gets a point.” The Islanders laugh as Lottie goes to pass Bobby the last card. She looked at it and hesitated. Bobby tried to take it but Lottie scooted away keeping it out of his reach. “That’s it guys, time to go.”

“But the…”Bobby started.

“I said we’re done,” Lottie said loudly. Everyone looked at Lottie curiously.

“Didn’t you just say there were two left?” Marisol asked.

“I heard that too.” Deya replied.

“I’ve read the tweet. It’s boring so we’re skipping it. Game over.” Lottie explained.

“You’re lying,” Marisol replied.

“That’s not fair,” Hope said aggravated. “We were having fun and it’s the last one.”

“She said it’s over mate.” Gary said coming to Lottie’s defense. Deya smiled. She knew what had to do with now.

“Come on Lotters, it’s the last one.” Bobby cajoled.

“Fine, I’ll see you inside.” Lottie handed the card to Bobby as she started to walk away.

“Running away won’t make it disappear,” Deya said pointedly.

Lottie turned rolling her eyes at Deya but stayed where she was. Bobby turned the card around. “@hazelburst That moment when _____ couples up then sticks it on someone else first chance he gets.”

Deya wrote Gary immediately on her board. She waited patiently while the others wrote down their answers. “What was the answer?” Bobby asked.

“I can tell you that.” Deya huffed in amusement. “It was Gary.” Bobby turned the card around and sure enough it said Gary. “I caught Gary and Lottie snogging in the bathroom after the recoupling.”

Marisol shook her head. “That explains why you dropped Gary like a hot potato.”

“Oh sure guys pin it all on me.” Gary growled, “I’m not the one who swanned off with Rocco.”

“But you didn’t even know about that then.” Deya narrowed her eyes at Gary before she said in low voice. “Both of you want to go on about how you want loyalty in friends and partners but you can’t even be loyal yourselves. What Marisol and Rocco did was wrong but what you did was just as bad. I expected Gary to keep his word to me but the first thing he did was go off and snog you.” She turned to Lottie. “At least I was honest about the reasons I think Gary should leave. Because he isn’t loyal is a good reason to be eliminated. You want to run Rocco and Marisol into the ground for the same reason but you can’t even face what you did.”

Deya walked off heading to the kitchen as Lottie ran into the Villa. “Wow, she’s so… coldly analytical.” Marisol shook her head in amazement. “I’d really like to peel back the layers and see what’s underneath.”

“You’re not the only one,” Lucas admitted.

“She fascinates you,” Marisol grinned.

“I looked her up,” Rahim said, “She’s a bloody genius. Mensa member.” Everyone looked at him questioningly. “She mentioned it during one of the challenges. She’s got the same IQ as Einstein. She also has an eidetic memory.”

“Wow, no wonder she always seems a bit alone.” Priya said. “She isn’t like the rest of us. She always has to keep a part of herself separate because people don’t understand.”

“That’s actually really sad.” Hope sighed. Noah nodded.

“Well, for what it’s worth I already apologized. I know I messed up. I tried to get her back.” Gary said.

“She can’t,” Lucas replied as the light bulb went on. “She saw you kiss Lottie. She will remember that in detail.”

Gary looked confused as Rahim glanced over at Lucas. “You’re right.”

“Can you explain it to me?” Gary asked.

“An eidetic memory is a more commonly called a photographic memory.” Rahim explained. “She will always see the memory of you kissing Lottie.”

“Most people think it would be amazing to be able to do that but I can see it can be curse as well.” Noah said shaking his head.


	18. Lottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie has some words for Deya.

Lottie walked into the kitchen. Deya sat with a bottle of tequila in front of her. Not even looking over at the leggy goth, she reached over and plucked another shot glass along with a salt shaker and bowl of lemon slices, before pouring them each a shot.

“Thanks.” Lottie said as she licked the back of her hand before shaking some salt on it. She licked the salt downed the shot and put a lemon slice in her mouth. Deya wordlessly drank her shot before pouring another round.

“You were right,” Lottie said sighing heavily. “I was pissed at Rocco and Marisol for doing something that I did too. I couldn’t face it. I didn’t see it as the same thing but it really is. You forced me to come to terms with my own…double standard and that hurts. I don’t know what to do now. I can’t take back what I did. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Deya turned to her holding a shot. Lottie chuckled as she tilted the salt shaker into her mouth. They clinked glasses and drank. “No, you can’t change the past.” Deya agreed quietly. “But what you can do is change how you do things in the future. I think that if you learn and grow it doesn’t matter what you done previously so long as you don’t repeat the same mistakes. I can’t forget what happened but I can forgive.”

“I can’t even be mad at you for calling me out,” Lottie replied. “You are such a strange person like part squishy teddy bear and the other part like Spock, and third part sexy badass bitch.”

Deya laughed as she poured another round. “You like Gary right?” Lottie nodded. “Go for it then.”

“But what about you?” Lottie asked.

“I don’t want him back,” She said firmly. “Provided the public saves him you should go for it. All the cards are on the table now, so make your move.”

The other Islanders swarmed into the kitchen. “We need to go get ready.” Hope explained. “It’s time.”

Deya and Lottie looked at each other and then their glasses. “We should…” Deya said. Lottie nodded and reached over the counter pulling out enough shot glasses for everyone as Deya filled them.

“To the Villa and everyone here.” Deya toasted. A chorus of agreement followed as everyone drank.


	19. Double Dumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's elimination time for two of the boys...

The girls quietly got ready for the elimination. “I feel like I’m getting ready for a funeral.” Marisol said.

“Last funeral I was at, I didn’t wear this much makeup.” Priya joked weakly. The girls laughed before silence took hold again. Lottie looked worried and Marisol looked to be almost in tears.

“Let’s have a group hug of solidarity,” Deya said quietly, “I know some of us have had issues lately but everything is out in the open now. There are no more secrets.”

“Deya’s right.” Hope smiled. “No matter what happens tonight. We still need to live with each other.”

Marisol looked at Deya, “I’m sorry for everything.”

Deya nodded, “apology accepted.” 

Lottie and Marisol looked at each other. “Let’s let bygones be bygones,” Marisol said.

“I’d like that,” Lottie replied.

“Oh I love this,” Priya gushed, “come on bring it in.” Hope walked over hugging both Priya and Deya as Marisol and Lottie joined in. Someone’s phone beeped. “It’s time.”

One they were situated at the fire pit. Noah’s phone notification went off. He stood to read, “Islanders, you’ve had your say, and now so has the public. It’s time to say goodbye to two boys.” Noah looked around at the other islander but his phone buzzed again. “The first boy to be dumped from the Island is…”

Hope reached over taking Marisol’s hand as Deya took Marisol’s other hand and then Priya’s.

“Henrik….”

Henrik hung his head. “This is so whack.” Lucas said.

But before anyone could say anything else Priya’s phone vibrated. She stood up, “The second person to be dumped from the Island is…Rocco.”

Gary breathed a sigh of relief before he turned to throw his arms around Rocco. “I’m sorry, man.”

Henrik’s phone went off. He blinked back tears as he read the message. “Henrik and Rocco, your time in the Villa has come to an end. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and say your goodbyes.”

The other islanders get up and hug the boys. “Come on lads,” Gary said quietly, “I’ll help you pack.”

“Yea, just a minute,” Henrik said hanging back. The rest of the islanders left the fire pit. Henrik walked over to sit by Deya. He took deep breath looking out over the lawn. “I just wanted to say…I did enjoy meeting you. You are really special. I don’t claim to understand how your mind works and how you remember things but I’m really glad I got the chance to meet you.”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” Deya replied.

“Yea tell me about it,” Henrik sighed. “But I think you are going to have a harder road ahead than me. Hopefully we will see each other again but in the meantime…take care of Lucas for me, will you?”

“Of course.” Deya smiled.

“I…I should go pack.” He said standing up.

Deya had the distinct feeling that was not what he wanted to say so she reached out grabbing his wrist. He turned around in surprise. “What did you really want to say?” He sat back down beside her.

“I…I really want to kiss you.” He said shyly.

“Then kiss me.” Deya replied.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her before he smiled cupping her face with both hands. Deya melted into his kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip as he pulled away. “I know you got that strange thing with your memory. I hope that will help make your memories of the Villa better.”

Deya took deep breath as tears pricked her eyes. “Thanks Henrik, I won’t forget your kindness.”


	20. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya might have shown those in the villa a lesson but she not without compassion.

Deya headed into the bathroom where she ran into Rocco packing up his toiletries. “What’s next for you?” Deya asked kindly.

“Wherever the wind takes me, well the wind and my van.” He chuckled dryly.

“I see,” She replied. 

He pinched his nose. “Hey, I know I put you in an awkward position. I’m sorry about that. Marisol and I…” He scratched his head and looked over at her. “I guess you’ll be cracking on with someone else now that I’m out of the picture.” He smiled hopefully as if he might be able to salvage something out of it.

“Rocco, I think you’re okay but you were never my type.” Deya replied honestly.

“So not even a kiss goodbye?” he fished.

Deya shook her head regretting she had said he was okay and walked out of the bathroom without a look back.

As she headed to the Villa door Gary stopped her. “Hey I’m sorry. I didn’t understand anything at all. I get why you can’t couple up with me again now.”

Deya tilted her head. Gary seemed genuine. “If that’s the case then don’t do it again. You basically pied both me and Marisol. Do better.”

He nodded and stepped back. “I just wanted to tell you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s forgiven, like I said just do better.” Deya stepped away it looked like he wanted to say something more but she was already walking away, “we should see the others off.”

After all goodbyes were said at the villa door, Deya headed to the steps but stopped when she saw Marisol in the lounge. Walking into the lounge she sat beside her as the Marisol tried to hide her tears. “Hey,” Deya handed her another tissue as Marisol took deep breaths trying to keep her mascara in check. Deya wrapped an arm around her giving her a one armed hug. “You alright babe?”

“I’m living my best life,” she smirked managing a weak laugh.

“Before you get too sentimental about Rocco, I’m going to tell you something.” Deya sighed reluctantly, “Rocco tried to get me to kiss him in the bathroom. Right before he left. It pissed me off because he went right over to you kissed you goodbye like what he hadn’t done anything wrong less than ten minutes before.”

“What did you do when he tried it on with you?” Marisol asked curiously.

“I walked away. I had already told him he wasn’t my type.” She replied honestly.

Marisol digested this for a moment before nodding at Deya. “You had nothing to gain by telling me. So why did you do it?”

“Because I read a really good quote once and I believe it to be true. I don’t know where it’s from I saw it on a quotes gallery and it said. ‘Every woman needs a man that will ruin their lipstick and not their mascara.’ I think you deserve that and Rocco doesn’t deserve you. Especially, after what he just tried to pull, he doesn’t deserve your tears.” Deya answered. “I realized before you did that you really wanted Rocco not Gary. But Rocco is a free spirit I don’t think it’s in him to be loyal in that way. Loyalty has different meaning for him. You should find someone whose values mirror you own.”

Marisol smiled, “Thank you… I…needed to hear that. I treated you badly and I hope that through my actions. I can prove that I’m sorry. You’ve been more than gracious.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Deya asked.

“You know what; I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Marisol gave her a healthier smile. “It’s nice to know that you were on my side despite everything.”

* * *

Deya walked into the bedroom. She saw Lucas sitting on the bed he shared with Henrik looking rather lost.

“Hey,” She sat down beside him. She reached over to gently touch the embroidery on the pillow. “You guys were close.”

“Well we came in together, when two people come into an established group it’s only natural they gravitate toward each other. So yea we are close.” He replied.

“Well, I’m sleeping out on the hanging bed again. If you want company you can join me.” Deya replied.

“I figured you just wanted space,” Lucas said curiously, “But knowing what I know about what Rocco was doing I can’t say I blame you. But …yea I’d like the company.”

They walked out of the Villa together much to the surprise Lottie who turned to Marisol. “You think she’ll…” she let the rest of the question linger in the air.

Marisol shook her head. “She is just showing compassion. She did the same for me tonight.”

Lottie’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she added “me too.”

“You mean she came and talked to everyone one of us who basically did her wrong.” Gary said in surprise.

“She comes across as so…robotic sometimes but she really is a tiny ginger doll isn’t she?” Hope mused.

“One that could easily put you on your backside if you step out of line,” Gary huffed. “She kind of reminds me of my Nan in that way.”

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

“Wow looks comfy,” Lucas said as he climbed on the bed. “You really have pretty much claimed this bed.”

Deya shrugged, “I’m more comfortable here. Only two cameras…” She pointed them out. “Less snoring and…other noise.” She said tactfully.

Lucas smiled. “Point taken.”

They had stopped in the kitchen so Deya could brew some tea. She handed him the second mug she was holding. “I drink a mug of chamomile tea and play a song or two at night it helps to calm my mind.” She took a sip before setting the mug down and grabbed her guitar off the chair.

She started to play….

“I am unwritten, can't read my mind

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand

Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten, yeah

Oh, oh”

Lucas just watched fascinated as she let everything go…music was really her outlet. She was bright animated. He smiled feeling like he had been let in on a wonderful secret. Of course he knew that anyone watching her play would see the same. But he had to wonder if the fact that all drama was finished that didn’t play a role in her more…accessible demeanor.

He sipped his tea quietly as she finished the song before she placed the guitar aside returning to her mug. “I heard you talked to Henrik before he left.”

She smiled, “Yea, He asked me to look after you.”

Lucas chuckled amused, “I’m not surprised.”

“He asked to kiss me goodbye.” Her lips curled up into a small smile, “He said that…he didn’t understand how my memory worked but he wanted me to have happier memories of the Villa.”

He smiled, “That sounds like Henrik.” To be honest he was a tad bit jealous but he couldn’t fault Henrik. Henrik was blunt, sometimes over the top and a bit naive but he was always kind and compassionate. Not to mention the fact that Deya was a beautiful woman. Deya yawned setting him off as well. “I guess that’s our signal to get some rest.”

Deya nodded, “I agree.”

“Are the big spoon or the little spoon or no spoon at all?” He asked.

Deya regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, “little spoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's Unwritten when writing this chapter.


	21. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya wakes up with Lucas

Deya rolled over and bumped into a body. Her eyes popped open in surprise as she remembered she had shared with Lucas. “Morning,” He greeted her.

“Sleep well?” She asked.

“Yes, actually,” he replied with a small amount of surprise. “I didn’t think I would after yesterday. You make a better small spoon than Henrik, that’s for sure.”

Deya chuckled lightly.

“I’m sorry about what happened with you and Rocco.” The smile faded from his face, as he spoke. “That wasn’t okay. No one should ever act like that.”

Deya shrugged, “I’m not bothered. I was never into Rocco anyway. I just wish he had been more respectful but I think it may have hurt his pride that I wasn’t interested. He just wasn’t my cup of tea.”

“Like you were supposed to fawn on him and fall for his hippie tendencies.” Lucas smirked.

“Perhaps, I think he realized when I told him I hated wheatgrass. I use spirulina. It’s also better in a protein shake for muscle recovery time.” Deya replied.

Lucas laughed. “What is it with these people and wheatgrass anyway? It tastes horrid unless you hide the flavor in other things.” He lied back on the bed. “It’s been forever since I’ve had a lie in. My shift starts pretty early there are so many people who need physiotherapy. Can’t really sleep in on my days off either it would mess up my routine.”

“I do the same up early for exercise because I spend a bunch of time sitting when I’m playing, singing, or working.” Deya replied.

“Yea, I saw you working out with Rahim and the guys, you’re pretty hardcore.” Lucas commented.

“Take care of myself now. I’ll be less gimpy when I’m old.” Deya replied.

“That’s very true but not something I hear many people say.” Lucas replied.

“Personal experience,” Deya explained mechanically. “I watched my grandmother eat herself to 300 pounds then have a heart attack. She then got on a diet plan and lost the weight but she never exercised. By the time she was 60 she couldn’t even lift herself out of a chair. She passed not long after. She told me that she should have done things differently.”

“Oh wow,” Lucas looked a bit shocked. “That must have been hard.”

Deya nodded, “it was hard to see her helpless like that.”

“It’s good that it motivated you though,” Lucas offered not really knowing what to say.

Deya smiled. “Yea and I actually enjoy my favorite cardio is dancing.”

“Really, I wouldn’t have thought you danced,” Lucas replied his eyes opened wide.

“It’s just another way of expressing yourself to music. It’s also helpful for releasing stress,” Deya replied automatically.

“True,” He said looking at her curiously, “I guess I just pictured you on a treadmill running a set amount of time or miles and then you would go back to practicing or whatever geniuses do.”

Deya laughed, her eyes crinkled in her mirth. “I’ve been part of a think tank before and although it was fun…and I probably would do it again. Even so it’s not what I want for my life. I’m enjoying where I’m at now. I might not be a musician forever either but all the same I have the freedom to choose.”

Lucas looked at Deya once again this woman surprised him. There were so many layers to her. She was an enigma but at the same time…open.

A shout was heard from the Villa. “I guess that means everyone is up we should go get ready.” Deya said.


	22. An Afternoon Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on a date...

The recoupling chat was already well underway by the time that Deya entered the dressing room. Priya looked over at her, “Deya that outfit is gorg on you.”

“Thanks Priya,” Deya replied as she sat down to add a bit of mascara to her lashes.

“Do you know who you are picking tonight?” Priya asked quietly as she sat down next to Deya and expertly drew on her liner.

“I don’t know.” Deya admitted. “I mean I know it would be better for the group if I choose Lucas but I also need to do what’s right for me.”

Hope looked worried as did Lottie. Marisol grinned. “She is right you know. Just because it’s what you want doesn’t mean it will work for her.” 

Deya smiled as she finished getting ready and headed out first for the kitchen for a coffee and protein shake before heading over to the gym. She did her regular workout with Rahim and the guys, Lucas didn’t join in but he was watching from the pool.

When Gary offered to lift Deya, she turned it back on him. She knew it wouldn’t be much of a challenge for him to lift her. Lucas and the girls on the beanbags moved closer to watch as the guys helped Gary and Deya get into position. Deya pushed up and Gary started to move. “Whoa!” Gary said as she lifted him. She wobbled a bit at the halfway point but pushed through to lift him into a full extension. “I don’t believe it!” Gary said incredulously as the guys helped him down.

“That was incredible!” Rahim grinned. “You really are a pro.”

“And though she be but little, she is fierce,” Noah quoted with a small smile.

“Shakespeare huh?” Deya replied looking amused.

Their banter was interrupted by a text. “Islanders, before tonight’s recoupling the girls’ will have a chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon.”

Deya’s phone notification went off next. “Deya, you will go on the first date of the afternoon. Please choose a guy to go on a date with, and get ready to leave the Villa.”

“This is so perfect for you, hun,” Lottie gushed. “You’ve been single for less than a day but you can get right back on the horse.”

Deya thought for moment before Hope interrupted. “Deya what are you doing?”

Deya gave her an incredulous look. “Am I not allowed to consider my options for a minute?”

“Oh, I assumed you would just know who you want to pick.” Hope replied curtly.

“Actually, now I do, I choose Noah.” Deya said smirking.

Deya heard Lottie snicker from behind Hope. Everyone was well aware that Deya had only picked Noah because of Hope. The boys looked amused. Deya could already see Hope’s ears steaming as Noah walked over to Deya with a gentle smile. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Deya.”

Hope stepped between Noah and Deya. “I just want to say I’m totally fine with this.”

“Sounds like it,” Lottie chirped sarcastically.

“Deya is one of my closest friends in here.” Hope replied, “I trust that she will know where the boundaries lie.”

Noah looked over at Hope. “Babe, it will be fine. It’s a date. We should both use this as chance to spend some time with other people. You know what they say; variety is the spice of life.” Noah waited for Deya to walk toward the Villa and fell into step with her. “Don’t worry about Hope she’ll be fine.”

“Who said I was worried,” Deya grinned.

He smiled back at her, “Come on babe. Let’s go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime.”


	23. Ladies' Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to pick a the recoupling.

The girls walked into the fire pit looking like they were walking a catwalk in Milan.The silver wrap dress that Deya walked out in had made Lucas’ mouth drop open. He leaned over to Noah, “She’s always so classy.”

“You aren’t wrong about it that.” Noah admitted. “She chooses good fabrics and has things tailored to fit her frame.”

Hope was first to go. For a split second Noah looked disappointed but it was a micro expression that only Deya took notice of as Hope went through her speech. Deya’s phone went off next and the guys looked a little tense as she walked over to them. Noah mouthed “wow” at her making her giggle.

“I didn’t make any kind of decision until right now, because sometimes that is the way to play it.” Deya said quietly. “But I’d like to see where our friendship could go. So I am choosing Lucas.”

Lucas strode over to give Deya a hug before they sat down. She saw a flutter of disappointment go across Marisol’s face. The remaining boys waited until another beep broke the silence. Lottie positioned herself in front of Gary as his lips curl into a smile. “As the girls know, Girl Code means everything to me…” Marisol rolled her eyes at Deya. The corners of Deya’s mouth upturned slightly. Priya chose Rahim. Marisol ended up choosing Bobby not that she had much choice. Deya feared for Marisol’s sanity and Bobby’s health as they sat down.

Later that evening, Deya was in the dressing room plaiting her hair when Lucas poked his head in. “You look beautiful.” He gave her smoldering look.

“Thanks.” Deya smiled as she grabbed an elastic. Lucas was hot she had to admit she wondered how many women he had pulled in with that look alone and although it was enticing she wasn’t ready go there.

“I just wanted you to know ….thanks for picking me.” Lucas said awkwardly.

“Melt. You don’t have to thank me for that,” Deya replied as she finished twisting the elastic onto her hair, “I genuinely want to get to know you better.”

“We should probably get down there.” Lucas said taking her hand. They walked down to the bedroom. The islanders were sizing up the sleeping arrangements. Lottie and Gary were already playfully arguing over which side of the bed to sleep on when Lucas’ phone beeped.

“Hey guy, I’ve got a text.” Everyone quieted in anticipation. “Islanders, the hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there.”

“I think is should be Hope and Noah,” Lottie said.

“I think it should be Deya and Lucas,” Marisol countered.

“Do you want to go Deya?” Hope asked.

“You guys go ahead,” Deya said quietly.

Lucas looked a little disappointed but he smiled and put his arm around Deya. “I can understand if you aren’t ready for that yet.”

“Thank you for taking that into consideration,” She replied waving to Hope and Noah as they left.


	24. Operation Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Priya asked Deya to help with Operation Nope...

The morning went smoothly enough Lucas and Deya enjoyed a bit of lie in exchanging a few smooches before they were interrupted by Bobby and his rendition of Mousse T.’s hit Horny 98. Deya got dressed and stopped in the kitchen before she headed over to the gym as had become her habit.

She was stretching after her workout Marisol came over. “May I ask you something? So far you’ve been a real team player so I feel like I can be direct.”

“What’s up babes?” Deya asked.

“Are you putting all of your eggs in Lucas’ basket?” Marisol asked.

“Why?” Deya asked quietly, “I know you were interested. I saw the disappointment cross your face after I picked him. We aren’t official so if you want to try go ahead.”

Marisol looked at her surprised. “I didn’t want another Rocco situation.”

“Rocco wasn’t even a blip on my radar, babes,” Deya replied, “So it won’t be a Rocco situation. However I actually do like Lucas.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Marisol said firmly. “If you think there is chance of something you should try. Who knows maybe they will bring some new blood in.”

“Hey guys! I got a text!” Hope called out.

They walked over to Hope. “Islanders, tonight the Villa will be hosting a Ministry of Sound Party make sure you dress to impress.”

“Amazing, we get to scrub up and dance the night away!” Hope beamed. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Sounds like a good time to me,” Deya replied.

“Hey Deya, over here.” Bobby shouted from the daybeds.

Deya looked over curiously before making her way to the daybeds. Lucas gave her a curious glance from the pool. Priya, Rahim and Bobby were obviously having a discussion of sorts.

“Let’s not get distracted boys. We need to tell Deya why we called her over.” Priya said.

“That’s right we need to stay mission focused.” Bobby agreed.

Priya took a look around to ensure the other islanders weren’t listening. She leaned to speak quietly, “So, it’s weird how Hope and Noah got so serious so quickly isn’t it? Are we really supposed to stick with one person here? ”

“Suspicious, we do call them Nope for a reason.” Rahim said. “Sometimes I feel like they are performing.”

“Right?” Bobby agreed “Not faking but just laying it on a little thick.”

“I think they are moving too fast but,” Deya shrugged. “I’m more of a thinker than a feeler.”

“Right. And I’m sure they’re happy but what if they could be happier?” Priya added.

“And you think you could make them happier by doing what?” Deya asked curiously.

“They could also be playing the game. I think we should test them.” Priya said. “One of us needs to try to turn Noah’s head.”

“No.” Deya said flatly.

“Why do you like them?” Priya sneered.

“Firstly, it’s wrong. Secondly, we just gotten over a ton of drama and I’ll be damned if I’m going stir shit up,” Deya explained in low quiet tone that had all three islanders bent forward trying to hear her. “And thirdly, how dare you think I would go for something like that when I have Lucas. Lastly, Priya it’s obvious you have a thing for Noah. If you want to go for him, go for him, but don’t do it under the guise of _could they be happier. _ Just be honest about it. I’d respect that more than sneaking around.”

“I suggested it to Marisol last night, but she was insulted for some reason.” Bobby said curiously.

“Yea, if I was coupled with you I would be too,” Deya rolled her eyes at Bobby and walked away.

“You know, she gave all valid points,” Rahim admitted before she was out of earshot.


	25. Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya refused to play in Operation Nope but could more drama be looming.

Deya headed to the kitchen to find Gary and Lucas attempting to fix a smoothie maker. Typical guys who won’t bother with the manual but figuring it out seemed to make Gary happy. Deya watched in silence until Lucas beckoned her over. Once Gary figured out the O-ring was missing then the jokes started.

“Someone’s planning a rubber proposal…” Lucas jested.

“Is that what kids are calling it these days?” Gary asked.

“Oof.” Deya face palmed shaking her head which made both boys laugh.

“Noah probably nicked it give to Hope.” Lucas continued. “Like, oh hey, I found you this beautiful jewel.”

“Naw, Rocco probably took it as memento of the villa, he was the smoothie guy,” Gary replied.

“That is probably the most plausible explanation.” Deya agreed.

“Well, I guess I didn’t know him very well,” Lucas admitted reaching for Deya inviting her to stand next to him over on his side of the counter.

“I haven’t seen Hope in while.” Gary said.

“I saw Noah in the lounge alone too.” Lucas noted.

“Trouble in paradise? Have you heard anything, Deya?” Gary asked.

“No last I knew they were fine but anyone spending that much time together might need some time apart.” Deya replied.

“I thought Priya was going to pick Noah for sure when she came in the villa.” Gary said.

“But she picked you right?” Lucas asked looking at Gary. Gary nodded. “Yea but you thought she was into Noah?”

“I just had a feeling but I think she and Rahim are good together.” Gary said.

“He definitely fancies her.” Lucas admitted. “Where’s Priya now, anyway?” They looked around the garden and didn’t see her.

“Bet she’s cracking on with Noah already!” Gary teased.

“Or she could be in the loo.” Deya said wryly.

“Really? Is Hope okay?” Lucas asked. Deya took a step away from him studying his face. He did after all choose Hope for his first date and they were acting pretty secretive during the date. His recent comments towards Noah made more sense now. Hope denied she had a good time but she didn’t make it a secret, she had a crush on Lucas at least in front of the girls. They both obviously fancied each other but Hope had chosen to be with Noah. Deya hadn’t given it second thought but now…

Gary shook his head. “I saw her go to the roof terrace alone, actually.”

“Maybe I should go check on her,” Lucas said. Deya looked at him quietly gauging situation. Lucas noting that Deya was watching his expression changed. “I mean as a friend.”

“Deya why don’t you check on her,” Gary said seeing the unreadable countenance on Deya’s face.

“No, Lucas you seem super concerned go ahead.” Deya deadpanned quietly her face an impenetrable mask of calm. Lucas looked at Deya then back at Gary who shook his head as Deya left the kitchen.

"You go ahead," Gary said kindly to Deya as he gave Lucas a pointed look.

Deya sighed as she walked onto the terrace sure enough Hope was in tears. It turned out to be some stupid thing about a hoodie string and Hope losing her cool which had happened more times than Deya could count lately. Deya said little but this bullshit was starting to get to her. The damn hoodie wasn’t broken because of a string just restring it…it's not like it's freaking brain surgery.

She popped into the lounge to check on Noah. When she explained that Hope was lashing out because of her insecurity and how much she liked Noah, he seemed disappointed. She surprised Noah by fixing the stupid hoodie. Noah seemed to think she was some sort of high maintenance woman that wouldn’t wear such a thing. She said nothing about Operation Nope hoping that those other three had put it out of their minds.


	26. It Kicks Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama erupts between the islanders ....

The girls were in the dressing room. “Deya, thanks for checking on me earlier, I appreciate it.” Hope said giving her a grateful look.

“No problem babe.” Deya smiled at her.

“But why were you in the lounge with Noah,” Lottie asked.

“Because, she helped Noah fix my hoodie and talked with him too. I appreciate you explaining it to him. You’ve been a good friend to both of us.” Hope smiled. Lottie looked a bit disappointed.

“Look Hope, I have to be honest.” Priya said, “I like Noah and I want to try for him.”

Deya wanted to roll her eyes due to the drama that she knew was coming. She knew at least this was more honest than Operation Nope. Marisol caught her gaze and nodded toward the bathroom. Deya grinned grabbing her stuff. They made excuses and headed for the bathroom.

“After the door was shut, Marisol listened for a moment as voices rose. “At least you talked them out of Operation Nope, thank god.”

“I know at least she’s being honest.” Deya said. “I respect that more than sneaking around.”

Marisol smiled, “I know. Nice outfit by the way.”

“Thanks. I know I could use a stiff drink are you ready to party?” Deya asked as she spritzed on her perfume.

“Let’s do it.” Marisol grinned.

They walked out leaving the other three girls arguing in the dressing room.

The crew had gone all out for this party there was champagne as well as fully stocked bar. Deya sidled on up right away for as Marisol joined her. They were on their third set of shots when they guys came over. “Where are the rest of the girls at?”

“Presumably still arguing over Noah.” Deya replied.

“What do you mean?” Noah asked.

Deya chuckled wryly as Marisol explained. “Priya told Hope since you two weren’t official she wanted a try at you. Priya and Hope are probably at each other’s throats and Lottie is probably playing both sides against the middle.”

Bobby was aghast, “and you two aren’t trying to fix it.”

Deya spun on him. “No, for one they are adults and two I think I’ve done enough putting out fires today. I’m not a fucking mediator or psychiatrist. In fact I’m supposed to be on vacation. Not fixing everyone’s fucking drama. At least it’s out in the open and no one is sneaking around. If they want to fight between themselves we should stay out of it. It’s not our business.”

Bobby shrunk under her gaze. “Fair enough.”

“Deya’s right,” Rahim said giving Bobby a pointed look.

“I agree let’s let them attempt to settle it between themselves.” Marisol replied.

“I’d ask you what that was about but I think it can wait.” Lucas said looking worriedly toward the Villa.

Deya turned around to take another shot and he was gone. Noah and Gary were gone too. ‘I didn’t see the point,” Rahim sighed. “More people makes for more tempers.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” Marisol sighed. 

Bobby slid onto the stool beside Marisol. “I’m glad we didn’t go through with my plan.”

“They were fighting anyway, Bobby,” Marisol explained.

“Well at least they can’t blame us,” Bobby looked at Deya gratefully. “Thanks for talking us down earlier.”

“You know this is a party we need to go dance.” Marisol grinned pulling Deya off her stool.

About an hour later, the others came out of the Villa. It seemed a truce had been called at least for the night. Lucas, Lottie and Gary walked over to where Deya, Marisol, Rahim, and Bobby were dancing.

“So what happened?” Marisol asked.

“I’m not going to gossip anymore.” Lottie stated. Bobby glanced at Gary who nodded at him. Bobby left heading for the terrace.

“Yea right, Lottie, do we need to beg for the deets?” Marisol chuckled.

“I’m sure we’ll know soon enough anyway,” Deya said as she hip bumped Marisol. After a few songs and drinks everyone seems to relax. The good vibes start flowing back into the villa. Hope and Noah came to join them and Priya and Bobby followed soon after.

“Wait, who is that?” Lottie asked.

A new girl and guy walked into the villa. “I guess we have new islanders.” Deya said pouring herself another shot.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” the girl gushed. “I’m Chelsea.”

“Hi Ladies, I’m Jakub,” they man walking in with her said giving the girls the once over. He stopped in front of Deya his gaze moving more slowly over her. “And you…are fitter in person.”

Deya looked up at him unintimidated by his size even though he towered more than a foot over her. “That so,” She replied impassively, before tipping back her shot.

Marisol leaned in and whispered, “He’s so fit. And you were just so cool about that.”

Chelsea ran straight for Deya, her arms out for a hug. She almost toppled the smaller girl over as Deya hugged her back. “Omg we are going to be BFF’s.” Chelsea squealed as she squeezed Deya enthusiastically. “I’m so glad to meet you. It feels like I know you already. We’ve seen every episode so far.”

“You’ve been watching us?” Hope asked.

“That’s right. And just let me say one thing.” Jakub stated. “If the boys here aren’t up the challenge of real women like Priya, I am.”

“Oh,” Priya said looking over at Noah before asking, “What else did you see?”

Chelsea jumped “I saw lots of things. The kiss between Lottie and Gary.” Gary sighed. 

Before she could say anything else Deya said to Chelsea brightly, “Chelsea, this is my song. Let’s go dance.” She pulled her away before Chelsea could say anything else.

The others made their way over seeing that Deya wasn’t kidding, the guys wanted to meet Chelsea so they had to follow. She leaned over and whispered the Chelsea. “After the drama earlier it’s probably not a good idea to gossip right now babes.”

“Oh,” Chelsea looked at Deya wide-eyed, “You’re probably right. Thanks Deya. You’re so smart. I knew we’d be friends.”

Jakub jumped right in and started dancing with Deya. He leaned over to talk “You took charge of that situation. I like it.” Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. Deya shrugged. Marisol, Hope and Lottie joined it starting another dance circle and soon the rest of the guys joined in as well.

Deya walked over to Priya, “Come on babes, let’s enjoy this party we’ve had enough drama tonight.”

“You know what? you’re right,” Priya smiled taking Deya’s hand.

They walked back over together, Deya and Priya danced together for a while before Rahim and Lucas walked over. Deya smiled at Lucas as she grinded up on him. “Hope doing alright?” she asked sweetly using him like stripper pole. She knew how to the play the game and if he was going to play her. She would give it right back to him. Shame really because she liked him but…the signs were all there so she wanted to see how far he would take it.

“Wow, Deya’s really going for it.” Bobby teased.

“I hope I’m next,” Jakub said grinning.

Marisol walked over to her. “Mind if a steal her for a moment?” Lucas swallowed thickly and nodded. Deya winked at him as she walked away.

“You alright?” Marisol asked.

“Yea I’m find could use a drink though.” She replied. They walked over to the bar.

“What’s going on babes?” Marisol said looking concerned.

“Just feeling out a possible situation.” Deya replied before she downed another shot.

“Looks like you’re feeling something.” She teased briefly before she looked at Deya worriedly, “Okay, I’m not sure what’s going on but I just wanted to be sure you weren’t getting drunk and perhaps doing something you might regret.”

“Nope,” Deya smiled, “I’m in full control of my faculties.” Deya refilled her water bottle. “Maybe I’ll tell you later. I want to see how this plays out.”

Marisol smiled, “Okay babes.”


	27. Better Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is acting funny and Jakub gets to know Deya a bit better.

Deya woke up early as usual. She slid from the bed without waking Lucas. She quickly dressed to work out and headed to the kitchen for coffee. She was too tense to drink her coffee in the kitchen she just needed to work some of the stress from last night off. Lucas spent a large amount of time with Hope. He said he was just being a friend but Deya was more than a little suspicious.

After she had fallen asleep, and when he had come to bed he tried on with her. She didn’t want to wake everyone making a scene. Deya pretended she was asleep and rolled away stealing all the covers to cocoon herself. To be completely honest it pissed her off. If she wanted to be with a guy she would. It was creepy of Lucas to do that. It felt like because he couldn’t have Hope she was the second choice like a freaking stand in or something.

She switched the song on her audio player and started to dance finding release for her anger.

“You held my hand and walked me home, I know

While you gave me that kiss, it was something like this

It made me go, oh, oh

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears

Why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who gives it all away, yeah, oh”

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm

And the fact that your arm is now around my neck

Will get you in my pants

I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget

I'm gonna ask you to stop

Thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset (really upset)

Get out of my head, get off of my bed

Yeah, that's what I said “

She danced lyrically letting her feelings flow. When she was done she felt much better. She walked over to change her music when someone clearing their throat startled her.

“You okay?” Jakub asked looking at her with concern.

Deya gave him a smile, “Yea thanks for asking.”

She could tell he wanted to ask her more but instead he changed the subject. “You always get up early to work out?”

“I always wake up early, some days I just drink my coffee on the terrace,” Deya replied. “I don’t know think my body understands the concept of a vacation.”

Jakub laughed but then his face got serious. “I saw you working out with Rahim and the others. You aren’t afraid to get sweaty. I like that. And your form is good. Care to try working out with me today? I promise not to push you too hard.”

“Why not?” Deya replied. “Since the rest are apparently having a lie in. And I like pushing my limits so don’t worry about that.”

Jakub looked amused at her reply. But his demeanor changed when he was working with her almost as if she was his client. Professional, but making sure she was always comfortable. He pushed her for sure but did the same as she was. By the time Rahim, Gary, and Noah showed up they were nearly finished. Lucas strode over, looking a bit fussed as he grabbed a couple free weights. Deya bit her lip trying to not to smile as Rahim helped Lucas with his form. 

“We’re finished,” Jakub smiled at Deya. “Great workout. I’m heading to the kitchen to get a protein shake. You want one?”

“So long as you leave the wheatgrass out,” Deya replied.

Jakub’s face wrinkled in disgust. “No way, spirulina is the way to go it has more protein in it anyway.” Jakub leaned down to whisper, “You could totally kick his ass and make him never forget.”

“Thanks.” Deya replied rolling her shoulders.

Lucas walked up to her as Jakub walked away. “He’s getting kind of friendly, isn’t he?”

“Actually he was very professional, unlike the last personal trainer I had.” Deya replied as she tilted her head to look up at him. “Does it bother you?”

Lucas looked at Deya as if he was trying to gauge something but her face was void of expression. “No it doesn’t,” he finally stated.

“If it makes you feel better I had already started before he came out.” Deya explained, playing along to appease his worry.

“Oh I see,” he replied.

Jakub returned giving Deya a cup of protein shake. “Here you go, Deya.”

“Thank you,” Deya said before turning back to Lucas. “I’m going to hit the showers.”

“You want someone to wash your back?” Lucas asked cheekily.

Deya smiled at him as she shook her head, “you just got out of the shower silly.” She ruffled his damp hair which made him frown as she gave him radiant smile and kissed him on the cheek before she walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to find a song that expressed the feeling Deya was having about Lucas. Avril Lavigne's 'Don't Tell Me' seemed to express this sentiment well.


	28. Peaceful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya hangs out with the girls.

Deya emerged from the Villa an hour later in a slinky tiny green bikini. She settled on to a daybed next to Priya. “Babes you look amazing in that.” 

“Thanks Priya.” Deya replied. She strummed idly for a bit.

“Deya, do you know any Bruno Mars?”

Deya smiled as she started strumming. Priya giggled before she started to softly sing with Deya.

“Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Uh I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan

Turn the TV on

Throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gon' tell me I can’t, no

I'll be loungin' on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie

Flip to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man

Oh

Yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can”

Lottie came over from the pool smiling as she joined in with Deya and Priya. The song ended and Deya grinned, “Any requests Lottie? If I know it, I’ll play it?”

“Let’s go old school Goth,” Lottie smiled, “The Smiths.”

“There is a Light a That Never Goes Out?” Deya asked.

“Yea getting the sound effects right for How Soon is Too Soon would be impossible.” Lottie said.

Deya began to play as Deya and Lottie sang along. Once the song ended Deya pulled out her audio player. She scrolled through till she found what she was looking for. The creepy nostalgic sound of the intro to How Soon is Too Soon filled the air as Deya started to dance. Lottie joined her. Deya went with a belly dance style and Lottie was more like an undulating tree. Marisol came over to watch as she sat down with Priya on the daybeds. Deya and Lottie giggled as they tumbled onto the day beds when the song finished.

“Let’s do some more,” Priya grinned.

Sure Deya flipped through her music and grinned looking at Marisol, “Impromptu dance party,” She held her hand out to Marisol. “Salsa with me?” The strains of Santana’s smooth filled the air.

Marisol grinned taking her hand, “of course.” She grinned, “But I’m leading.” Deya shook her head as she chuckled. “About last night are you alright?” Marisol asked looking at Deya worriedly.

“It’s obvious Lucas likes Hope better than me.” Deya said quietly with a shrug before rolling her eyes, “but he still tried to get down my pants anyway last night after I was asleep.”

“Wait what?” Lottie and Priya said in chorus as Marisol stopped dancing.

“Hope has made it no secret that she has a crush on Lucas.” Deya explained grabbing Marisol’s hands and starting to lead her instead, “What she didn’t tell you guys was that she lied about enjoying the date with him. I was on my date with Henrik I could see them. They were both acting very secretive sitting closely talking to ensure they weren’t heard.”

The other three girls looked at Deya. “How do you feel about it?” Priya asked quietly.

“It really doesn’t matter if he chooses to like Hope there isn’t much I can do about it is there?” Deya replied glibly, “I’m not gonna fuck him so he likes me.” The girls’ quiet agreement was detracting from the fun mood. “I’m not letting it get to me right now either.” She flipped to another song and grabbing Priya’s hands started to dance. 

The boys hearing the music walked over from the beanbags. “I can see you guys are having fun today.” Bobby grinned.

Lottie smiled, “yea since the Hope’s and Priya had dates with Jakub and Chelsea took Gary and Lucas.”

“Oh so that’s where they went?” Deya replied. “But Priya why are you here?”

“Oh our date ended rather quickly, Jakub’s ego was bit much for me.” Priya said. “He wasn’t my cup of tea.” She leaned over to Deya to whisper, “but he’s beautiful to look at.” Deya chuckled.

“You mean Lucas didn’t tell you?” Noah said looking at Deya worriedly.

“Nope,” Deya replied. “I was probably showering though when the text came in.”

“Still he should have said something.” Rahim shook his head.

Deya pressed her lips together not wanting to say anything more. Marisol quickly changed the subject, “Deya is taking requests. Does anyone have any?”


	29. Hurricane Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya is sick of Nope's drama.

Deya managed to lie in bed with others till the lights came on. Honestly she was going over the happenings of the last few days in her head. As the others chatted about what word to prank Jakub with while Deya headed to the dressing room. Where she heard voices coming from the terrace, Priya and Noah were having a chat. Deya quickly got ready and left as fast as she could. Their chat about Noah considering Priya for the recoupling was none of her business and she figured the sooner she was out of the dressing room the less she would hear.

She made her way to the gym. She could see the guys except Jakub chatting quietly over by the bean bags. Jakub looked over at her and smiled “Ready to work out?”

“Of course” she cast a suspicious glance over at the guys. “What’s up with them?”

“I don’t know they were talking about stuff being ding earlier.” Jakub said, “But I’m not even sure what they mean by that.”

“Let me give you an example,” Deya smiled, “this outfit is ding.” He looked a bit confused. “My bathing suit yesterday was really ding.”

“Oh I get it, sexy…” Jakub looked thoughtful for a moment. “Wait, they are messing with me like they did with Lucas and Henrik aren’t they?”

Deya nodded, “but you didn’t hear it from me. Just play along for a bit.”

“Thanks Deya,” Jakub said gratefully.

The mud and scrub challenge went well with Lottie, Gary, Deya, and Jakub being the only ones to stay clean throughout the entire ordeal. However the tenuous peace that had come to villa came to an end when Chelsea took the rest of the envelopes and started reading the secrets.

Hope completely lost her mind when she found out that Noah had an ex named Priya. Then Priya let it slip that Noah was considering her for the recoupling. All hell broke loose at that point. The rest of the evening was ridiculous everyone got dressed up to basically to hide from the storm blowing across the villa known as Hurricane Hope. She almost actually considered hiding out with Lucas alone in the bathroom.

It was insane no one could go anywhere without the sound of Hope’s yelling. Finally Deya had …stepped into the kitchen to find Priya trying to avoid the situation by eating her troubles away with salt and vinegar crisps.

“What if I’m wrong?” Priya asked, “I mean what if they do break up and I’m too guilty to enjoy being with him.”

“If he breaks up with Hope that is Noah’s decision but it sounds like he’s indecisive.” Deya said honestly, “I want you to follow your heart, babes. Hope needs to follow hers as well and quit playing games. Noah needs to make decision.”

Hope and Noah walk into the kitchen as if on cue. “We don’t need to bring Priya into this.” Noah stated.

“I think Priya has been involved for a while now babe.” Hope sniped. Deya shook her head and said nothing.

“Deya,” Hope called out. “I think you need to be involved in this conversation.”

“Why?” Deya asked flatly, “it doesn’t concern me.”

“You’ve been giving Priya advice haven’t you?” Hope asked.

“Not really as I said, it doesn’t concern me.” Deya replied.

“Then I want your opinion babes. You won’t be biased then.” Hope said.

Deya raised her eyebrows, “be careful what you ask for.” She said giving them a scathing look. All three of the islanders looked at Deya in surprise as she lowered her voice to almost a whisper, “Look, you are making everyone else fucking miserable. I’m not having my summer vacation ruined because you three can’t get your shit together.”

She pulled herself to her full five feet and said continued, “Hope, if you want Noah fight for him but know that Priya has the same right as you do.” Hope frowned at her but Deya ignored it and continued. You and Noah are not exclusive and part of that is on him. “If not I know of at least two other men who have been checking you out, you know who I’m talking about because you’ve bread crumbed them along.” Hope paled at her words. Noah looked startled his gaze wide as he looked at Deya. “Noah needs to make a decision and quit waffling. He is partly to blame for this as well.” He dropped his gaze at Deya’s words. “I told Priya to follow her heart. You are all adults start acting like it and figure out. That means go think quietly if that’s what you need, you talk it out if that’s what you need. Overall what you not do is run everyone else out of the Villa because of your bloody drama with yelling and screaming. It’s not fair to the other nine people living here.”

Noah looked up at Deya his gaze full of respect. “She’s right.” He walked out of the kitchen leaving the three women standing there. “

Deya walked out of the kitchen heading toward the pool. Jakub fell into step with her. “Good job in there, Deya.” He said patting her shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have had to say anything.” Deya grumbled. “Hope and Noah need to grow the fuck up.”

“Hey guys!” Chelsea called out, “I’ve got a text!” Everyone gathered around except for Lottie and Gary who were already at the Hideaway. “Islanders, tomorrow there will be a recoupling. The boys will be choosing.”

Deya shrugged and walked away. “Well this will be interesting.”


	30. Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie wants to change her hair color. Lucas has very interesting ideas of what dyed hair means.

Deya was up early again and she sat out on the terrace enjoying the silence when Lottie suddenly joined her.  
“Something wrong?” Deya asked quietly.

“Would mind helping me?” Lottie asked. “I want to dye my hair.”

“Sure,” It sounded like fun and Lottie looked like she needed sympathetic ear. Deya and Lottie headed into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong babes?” Deya asked as Lottie pulled out bunch of tubes of dye.

“It’s nothing but…Gary talks in his sleep.” Lottie laughed as Deya nodded smiling at her.

“And he…said, _No, Nan, she didn’t copy the color from your sofa. It’s just normal pink hair._” Lottie sighed, “Now each time I see it think of Gary’s Nan’s sofa. So it’s got to change.”

Deya giggled, “Alright then so what are you thinking?”

“Turquoise or purple.” Lottie asked holding up two tubes.

“Turquoise.” Deya replied.

“Yea I think you’re right,” Lottie grinned, “I should give your copper some dark purple streaks.”

“Sure why not.” Deya smiled back at her.

“Really, you’ll let me do it?” Lottie asked excited.

“Yea, let’s do it.” Deya answered .

When they left the bathroom some time later Lottie’s hair was now a dip dyed a lovely turquoise shade and Deya had eggplant colored streaks going through her coppery red tresses.

Gary ran into them on their way out. “Oh hey you two I was wondering where you were.”

He does a double take of Lottie’s hair and then looked at Deya’s, “That’s cool you dyed your hair.” He smiled.

“Do you like it better than the pink?” Lottie asked.

“Actually I liked the pink a lot,” He admitted. “But if you feel like blue is what your about now then I like it. After all your hair is a bit of you and you are a bit of me.”

“That’s so sweet,” Lottie gushed giving him a hug. “I need to go get some cereal.”

Deya headed to the gym. Marisol trotted over falling into step with her. “Do you feel it?” She asked. “There is weird vibe in the Villa today.”

“There is probably because of the recoupling,” Deya replied. She had seen a few of the guys gathered over by the daybeds when she first left the Villa but they seemed to dissipate. Lucas came striding up to them.

“It seems someone wants your attention,” Marisol teased. “I’ll catch you later Deya. Oh love the hair by the way.”

“Thanks Marisol,” Deya smiled as she walked away.

“You wanted a word?” Deya asked.

“We should talk.” Lucas said quietly, “I know you were getting ready to work out. Can I spot you?”

“Sure,” Deya replied.

“Great!” He smiled. “I don’t want to get the wrong idea and make the wrong decision later.”

“Well with everything that has been going on lately and we haven’t really had the chance to connect.” He said quietly.

“Well, I was around you kept yourself occupied with the drama.” Deya said reminding him of the party. “Instead of asking where my head is at perhaps I should be questioning where yours is.”

He looked guilty for a microsecond before speaking. “I want to pick you tonight.” Then he changed the subject. “You want to see some magic.”

“Sure,” Deya replied.

He took her hands giving her a dazzling smile that seemed earnest and beautiful at the same time, “See that’s magic right there.”

Deya controlled the urge to roll her eyes and smiled. “Amazing babe.” The nerve of him, she knew in that moment he was up to something. The rest of the boys were acting bit cagey as well. Jakub walked over and grabbed a jump rope.

“Wait, did you change your hair?” Lucas asked.

“You finally noticed,” she teased.

“I see it as a giant ‘not relationship material’ sign,” Lucas said. “I’ve never met anyone with hair dyed like this who wasn’t desperately seeking attention.”

Deya gave him an incredulous glance as she set the weight down before sitting up. “Well…not all girls who dye their hair are doing it for attention,” Deya retorted. “I’ve never dyed my hair before. I did it to have fun with Lottie. And furthermore, even if they are dyeing their hair for attention, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

She stood up and started walk away before turning to him. “You’ve been going hot and cold on me since this whole Nope drama. I don’t have the time or the patience for mind games. You've been pretty clear so choose who you want at the recoupling.” She could see Jakub shaking his head at Lucas.

The cake challenge was fun. Lucas mumbled a sort of apology to Deya for his behavior. Jakub taking pity on Hope was surprising but not out of the realm of possibility (the cake was so bad). It was obvious that Jakub fancied Hope. Perhaps he was going to try to take his chance at the recoupling tonight. Deya wondered how Lucas would feel about that.


	31. Boy's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya had a feeling before but now she knows something is amiss...

The girls walked into the fire pit. She looked over at Lucas who avoided her gaze. She smirked inwardly she knew now…the girls were going to be upset. The boys were planning something. Her gut told her something was off and Marisol had called it an off vibe. Deya leaned over to Marisol. “Tonight is going to be interesting. I’m calling it now.”

“You know what’s going on?” She whispered back.

“I’m ninety percent sure.” Deya replied. Marisol nodded.

Jakub’s phone notification went off. “I’m first, nice. Alright I want to couple up with this girl because I think a lot of people in here might have given up on her. And because I think I see something in her that nobody does.” He glanced at Deya before moving his gaze to Hope. “So the girl I’m choosing to couple up with is Hope.”

The boys looked in shock at Jakub with the exception of Lucas who looked angry. Lucas looked back at Noah who shook his head. Noah’s phone pinged and he stepped forward taking a deep breath … “I’m not sure what to do…I…” He said uncertainly. “Okay…this is a bit of a shock.” He clears his throat. “I’d like to couple up with the girl because even though this wasn’t how I was expecting it to go this evening…I’m willing to embrace this opportunity and give it try with someone new. So the girl I’m going to couple up with is Deya.”

Deya leaned over to Marisol. “See…” She walked over to Noah and gave him a perfunctory hug before sitting down.

Bobby was next. He chose Priya. Rahim chose Lottie. Gary chose Chelsea and Lucas chose Marisol.

Priya was the one who broke the silence. “This is a disaster.”

“Sure is,” Deya said standing up.

“Are you leaving, Deya?” Hope asked.

“I should, but you know what? I’m going to say it.” Deya smiled evilly. “I think it’s hilarious that Jakub upset your applecart. You guys have been acting shifty since yesterday. You were all planning on changing partners. Lucas was going to go for Hope it was pretty apparent over the last two days he fancied her more than me anyway even though he kept trying to string me along because it made him feel good. He probably went that direction because I refused to sleep with him and Hope’s been banging Noah since the second morning so she’s a sure thing.” Lucas blushed at the accusation but didn’t deny it as Hope looked at her in shock.

Deya walked over to Noah her gaze directly challenging him to refute her. “Noah was thinking about Priya. But when faced with the actual decision, he waffled once again and chose me to be safe. He knows I have no interest in him. You bloody coward.”

Deya paced the fire pit. “Jakub would have chosen me because it’s obvious he likes me…however he also likes Hope and with Hope and Noah on the rocks, he probably thought his chances were better with her than me. Or he may have just felt sorry for her and once again she’s sure thing because everyone knows…” Jakub looked startled but nodded at her words. Deya continued as if nothing happened. “Rahim would have chosen Marisol. Gary would have been able to stick with Lottie then and Bobby would have coupled with Chelsea.”

The boys just looked at Deya in silence not even trying to refute her claims. The girls had looks of shock on their faces as they realized what Deya was stating was totally plausible.

“Which might not have been so bad, except for the fact, you were all plotting behind our backs, But Jakub upset that instead of picking me, he chose Hope. Priya isn’t wrong it is a disaster but it’s a hilarious disaster.” She left the fire pit and headed to the kitchen.

“We should go talk to her,” Marisol said looking at the girls. “She told them off for all of us. If their plan had gone as planned, she would have once again been shafted. Deya genuinely liked Lucas and he…” She shook her head. At least this way we all got shafted. We are all paired up with people we don’t really want to be except for Hope and possibly Chelsea.”

The girls nodded and left the boys sitting at the fire pit. They found Deya in the kitchen with her beloved tequila, listening to angry music by Avenged Sevenfold. Lottie sat down beside her. Deya wordlessly handed her the bottle. Priya sat on the other side of Deya as Lottie handed the bottle back to Deya, who then handed it to Priya.

“I’m pissed.” Deya stated.

“Same,” Lottie and Priya agreed.

“You’re right, that was shit.” Jakub said walking up to them. “I don’t blame any of you. They didn’t even bother to talk with me so screw them.”

“Well at least you chose honestly.” Hope replied stepping into the kitchen with the rest of the girls. Priya nodded. Lottie handed the bottle to Marisol who drank and then handed it to Priya. She wrinkled up her nose and drank before passing the bottle to Chelsea who grimaced taking a gulp as she handed it to Hope. She sighed dramatically before taking a sip and handing the bottle back to Deya.

The rest of the boys walked in looking properly chastised. Chelsea handed the bottle back to Deya who tipped it back. Noah stepped forward. “Look we shouldn’t have tried to switch things without being honest with all of you.”

“Damn straight you shouldn’t have.” Lottie said angrily.

“I get it,” Marisol said, “But the way you went about it was shady as fuck.”

“Shame it took Deya to call you all out on it.” Hope said. Noah looked at her with surprise. “I may not like the fact that she said that Priya had as much right to try for you as I do but I don’t deny that she is right.”

“She is one who always seems to end up getting hurt, every time it was boys’ choice.” Chelsea said giving Lucas a glare. “Where is Deya anyway?”

They looked around Deya was gone. “There she is sitting at the pool,” Bobby said. “Priya if you don’t mind I’d like to take a shot at cheering her up.”

“She would probably appreciate that,” Priya said smiling at him.


	32. Eye Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders learn something about Deya's sad past.

Bobby walked over to the pool where Deya was sitting with the bottle. “Hey, mind if I have a seat?”

“Help yourself.” Deya replied dryly.

He sat down beside her. “I’m actually glad you called us out.” He admitted.

“Really?” Deya asked.

Bobby smiled, “Yea, I didn’t feel that good about it anyway. I went along with it because it seemed like it would solve a lot of problems here in the villa.”

“Sometimes making everyone happy is not the thing to do. But I understand why you felt that way. Besides it wouldn’t have made everyone happy anyway…” She kicked some water at him.

“Yea I know…” Bobby grinned and splashed her back.

She sent a wave of water at him with her foot. “You can’t fix everything and sometimes people need to hear hard truths.”

“I guess you’re right and I’m soaked, now it’s on,” Bobby teased as he slid off the edge into the pool. Before Deya could say anything he grabbed her feet pulling her into the pool. She gave a blood curdling scream and started flailing. Bobby was horrified when he realized why she had screamed. She didn’t know how to swim. They were in the deep end. She pulled him under in her panic and all he could do was…get away. She was too strong. He felt a large splash in the pool and when Bobby lifted his head he saw Jakub had wrapped his arms around Deya as he kicked powerfully to get to the shallow end of the pool. Once Jakub could stand up, he picked up Deya and shouted for the others to bring them towels.

Bobby felt terrible as he looked at Deya. Lottie ran by with the towels. Deya looked like a tiny doll in Jakub’s arms as he talked to her trying to calm her. Her small body shook with fear as she clung to Jakub for dear life. “Hey guys,” Noah said quietly, “Let’s give them some space. I think Deya needs some time. She will explain when she is ready.”

The others headed back to the kitchen as Jakub took Deya to sit on the daybeds. He sat down keeping Deya on his lap as he wrapped a towel around her shivering slight frame. She burst into tears.

Jakub was stunned. He figured after her scare, she would be okay she was always so tough but instead she sobbed. Something had shifted. He thought to ask her what was wrong but decided against it and just let her cry.

After a while she lifted her head, “You probably think I’m a huge melt now don’t you.”

Jakub smiled at her, “Maybe a little,” He teased before his expression got worried. “But I’m more concerned about the fact you don’t know how to swim.”

“Yea that…” Deya sighed, “When I was little we vacationed near the ocean. I and my friend Austin used to play in the tide pools. One day we went to play and we got pulled in. Neither of us could swim. My dad was able to get to me but Austin was pulled out to sea before anyone could get to him. I watched him go under and never surface. I’ve been terrified of the water ever since.”

Jakub looked at her in surprise said quietly. “I can’t imagine how terrible that was for you. Your secret is safe with me. It’s up to you whether you want to tell the others.”

Deya shrugged as she stood up her countenance as if nothing had happened, “if they watch the show they will find out anyway so I’ll probably just tell them.”

“It’s so easy to forget that in here,” Jakub admitted. “You okay now?”

“Yea, thanks Jakub, both for saving me and you know…” Deya said quietly.

Jakub nodded.

They walked into the kitchen together. “You feeling better babes?” the girls crowded around her worriedly. She smiled at them, “can I get a refill on my water bottle?” She was surrounded and couldn’t get to the sink. Lottie chuckled grabbing her water bottle and refilling it. Deya sat down on stool tiredly.

“Deya, I’m so sorry…” Bobby looked as if he had been crying as well.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Deya held an arm out him. He basically threw himself at her almost knocking her off the stool, as he hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry and then I couldn’t help you.” Bobby rambled. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, Hey,” Deya pulled away and pushed his dreads out of his face making him look at her. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He looked at her and nodded before stepping back.

“I can’t believe how strong you were…” Bobby said quietly as he released her.

“She’s a gym buff and she was terrified. Adrenaline is an amazing hormone,” Jakub said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I had some trouble myself.”

“As you all have figured out I don’t know how to swim.” Deya said. The islanders nodded at her. “When I was young my friend and I were pulled into the sea. My dad managed to save me but my friend wasn’t so lucky. He didn’t make it. I’ve been afraid of the water ever since. That’s why you’ve only seen me sit with my feet in the water.”

Priya looked started. “Wow that’s right! I’ve never seen you go swimming. I always thought it was because you didn’t want to mess your hair.”

“You aren’t the only person afraid of the water,” Lucas admitted. “The open ocean scares me because you never what or who you might be stepping on.”

“Seriously Priya, Deya doesn’t care about stuff like that,” Lottie replied.

Everyone was quiet as if they didn’t know what else to say. Noah glanced around at the other guys before saying, “I think we should address the recoupling. We should have talked with you girls about changing things instead of being sneaky.

“You should have,” Lottie said glaring at the guys, “I mean we might have had some ideas of our own.”

“So what do we do now?” Priya asked.

“I guess we get to know the person we are with?” Deya suggested. “Funny how near death experience can put things into perspective. I’m not into Noah but we don’t know each other very well so we could become friends maybe, so that’s okay, I guess.”

“Well I don’t like it,” Hope said. “But at least I know where Noah is.” Priya and Jakub rolled their eyes.

“I think Deya is right,” Noah smiled down at her. “I’ve assumed a lot but haven’t really gotten to know her.”

Deya remembered when he assumed she was going after him. “You sure did.”

Marisol smiled, “We should just have fun with this. Think of it as a social experiment. It will give us a chance to gauge who we want to be with.”


	33. Beach Hut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The producers call Deya to the Beach Hut.

It seemed the Producers were a bit worried about Deya. They had sent her a text and she told the others she was headed for the beach hut. Once Deya was in the chair questions started, mainly checking to see if she was alright after her scare.

Once they seemed satisfied with her answers they began asking about the recoupling.

“How do you feel about being coupled with Noah?”

“Well, he wouldn’t have been my choice although it’s obvious that he’s pretty popular here,” Deya replied, “He’s got too much drama around him. He needs to quit waffling and make damn decision.”

“What do you think about the Hope, Priya, and Noah situation?”

“#Prinopegate?” Deya smirked, “Unnecessary drama on the part of Noah, honestly Priya deserves better, I feel she’s lowering her standards. Hope has been acting like they are official since day one and she needs to get a grip on reality this is Love Island and everyone is free game until they become official. Noah hasn’t popped that question yet and it begs another question. If they are so into each other why haven’t they made it official? Honestly I think Noah is dragging his feet. He doesn’t seem the type to jump into things. But Hope seems to be pushing him. That said don’t act like you are basically married if you aren’t even official it’s off-putting and you might as well be shouting from the rooftops ‘I’m insecure!’ Liking someone is one thing but going all possessive after a week is a bit crazy in my opinion. If you want to put all your eggs in one basket that’s fine but don’t pretend that you are and act like insane possessive nutcase (which gives all women a bad name by the way). Especially when it’s a lie, she was leading on both Lucas and Jakub.”

“What do you think of Lucas?”

“Oh,” Deya rolled her eyes facetiously placing her hand over her heart, “my wounded heart will never recover.” Her face became serious, “I liked him but he was clearer than even he meant to be. I think he was fascinated by my methods more than by me. Hope is an easy option after all and they seem to have things in common. Let’s just say I’m not quite as easy.”

“What do you think about Jakub being with Hope? He did get to choose her before Lucas.”

Deya chuckled, “The disaster recoupling was just that, a disaster. I feel bad for Jakub he really hasn’t been here long enough to realize that some people made their own issues. He felt bad for Hope and I can understand that. ”

“How do you feel about Jakub now? He did save you after all.”

Deya smiled, “I appreciate his quick thinking. I don’t know if anyone else would have been there as quickly. I’m grateful.”


	34. Casa Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get whisked away to Casa Amor

The next morning they girls were awakened by their phones it seemed they were going on a trip. Deya really didn’t give a rat’s ass that the producers told them not to wake the boys. She woke Noah anyway and told him briefly that they were leaving. Even though the boys had pulled that shit the night before she felt they deserved that much. She had a feeling that it was more than just a day trip and boy was she ever right.

The girls arrived at Casa Amor after their initial shock the girls were obviously having a discussion about boys. Deya walked away to get them all drinks. “Let me help you Deya,” Marisol fell into step with her.

“You alright, hun?” Marisol asked.

Deya sighed, “Yea I guess, it’s an opportunity I suppose and a break from the #prinopegate.”

Marisol giggled, “Good name for it.”

They brought back glasses of champagne for the other girls. “Thanks babes,” Lottie smiled, “So what is your take on this?”

“Well, I’m open to meeting others,” Deya replied.

“So Marisol says bring it on, Deya’s open to it, I say keep it in the villa. Hope isn’t sure, Chelsea and Priya want to have fun.” Lottie grinned.

Chelsea’s phone notification went off. “I guess it’s time to meet the boys.”

The boys came out one by one Elijah reminded her of a guy who probably spent much of his time looking in the mirror. Probably a model, he carried himself like one. The next guy didn’t even introduce himself and if Deya’s first impression was right, he probably didn’t read social cues well either. The third guy that came out had a rather handsome boyish face. Introduced himself as Kassam, quiet lad but seemed to have some depths. Arjun came out next with a series of over the tops cheeky winks. He reminded Deya of her date with Henrik. He seemed like a nice person. Then Graham came out covered in nautical tattoos that basically announced he worked on ship. He reminded her of Gary just a little bit. Finally the last guy walked out of the villa, studious, nerdy, Deya’s usual type on paper, because like attracts like initially at least.

They barely got the introductions out of the way when a Deya’s phone buzzed. It seemed that speed dates were the order of the day. They moved to an area set up with six café tables and the girls took their seats.

Elijah was first to sit with Deya, her first impression was right. He quickly told her he was model who did hairdressing on the side. Pretty much he no sooner mentioned it when the buzzer went off signaling the end of the date.

Kassam sat down next. He seemed to be put off by the loudness of the buzzer. “Kassam are you okay?” Deya asked.

“Yea,” He replied rubbing his ear.

“So tell me about yourself,” Deya said.

“You want my whole life story?” He asked with a smirk.

“Just the highlights,” Deya bantered.

“Grew up in Newcastle, did alright in school, got into techno, and now I’m a DJ.” He said.

“You successful at it?” Deya asked.

“I travel the Berlin clubs are intense.” He replied. “You’re a drummer right. But I’ve seen you play guitar and sing too.”

The buzzer went off. He smiled at her as he left, “see ya around Deya.”

The loud boy decided to tell her his name was Felix as he basically pulled Deya’s chair out from under her, causing her to grab the table so she didn’t fall. Thankfully Elijah jumped up placing his weight on the table before Deya could topple as the other islanders looked at Felix in disbelief. Felix apologized immediately as he realized it was a bad idea to try to seat someone, when they were already sitting. Deya murmured her thanks to Elijah who shook his head at Felix. 

Arjun sat down next trying to engage her in a conversation about dogs which was fine she supposed. His dog jokes felt rather flat though. He seemed like the type she could be friends with but honestly there weren’t any sparks.

Carl stepped over to take a seat. “Deya, I have to say you look incredible.” He smiled, “I have to say this speed dating thing is crazy isn’t it.”

“Have you done it before?” Deya asked.

“Yea, I did it before we had to describe ourselves in three words.” He explained. “I said interesting intelligent discussionist. My chat can get pretty deep, intellectually. What would yours be?”

“Genius, athlete, artist.” Deya answered immediately.

“Oh that’s right I googled you after Rahim mentioned it,” Carl grinned, “You are scary smart. I’d swipe right in a second.” The buzzer went off and Carl walked away.

Graham finally sat down. “You and Marisol are adorable. Do you think???” He asked looking over at Marisol as she laughed at something Felix said. “Nevermind.” He started to get up.

Deya looked at him for a moment. “Um the buzzer didn’t go off yet. If you want to leave go ahead but…”

“I’m sorry you’re right.” Graham said looking contrite. The buzzer went off, “Oh there it is.”

Elijah sat down like he was posing for an underwear shoot. “So we talked about my life last, what’s your normal day like?”

“Get up at 5 smoothie, workout, practice, and shows.” Deya replied.

“Sounds like you got it together. You okay from earlier?” Elijah asked. Deya nodded. “He almost toppled you over.” The buzzer rings. “That noise is getting on my nerves.”

Kassam tilted back on the chair. “What brought you to Love Island?”

“I needed to escape.” Deya replied.

Kassam chuckled and nodded, “I get that. I miss my music though.”

“I thought I would too but a friend sent me that guitar. I hope it comes with my suitcase.” Deya said quietly.

“I hope so too. I’d like to hear you live.” Kassam smiled. He jumped as the buzzer went off. “That is getting really annoying.”

Felix sat down, “Sorry about earlier I was just so stoked to talk to you. I didn’t realize that how little you were, you look bigger on the telly.”

“Apology accepted.” Deya replied.

“Thanks I thought I might have blown my chance with you.” he said. “Anyway…” The buzzer interrupted his thought. “I’ll catch you later Deya.”

Arjun took a seat, “So what do you do?”

“I’m a musician.” Deya answered.

“That’s cool I think your job says something about who you are.” Arjun said thoughtfully.

“Well what do you think your job says about you?” Deya asked curiously she genuinely wanted to know how this would play out.

“Well…” Arjun floundered as his face dropped. “I guess it means I’m…the kind of person who grooms dogs? I don’t really know how to answer that. Maybe jobs don’t tell you anything about the person after all…”

“If you find an answer I would be interested in your thoughts,” Deya said honestly.

“You mean you weren’t messing with me?” Arjun asked surprised.

“Nope, I was really curious.” Deya smiled.

“If I find one, I will let you know.” He replied the smile returning to his face as the buzzer went off.

Carl sat down in the seat looking visibly exhausted. “This is intense. Let’s get talking. So I know from the show that you’re a musician. I’m impressed. I’m a digital entrepreneur. I love me some gadgets. What’s your favorite gadget at the moment?”

“Probably my phone,” Deya replied.

“Same, I can never go without it.” Carl admitted. “Technology is my life. There are times I work ninety-four hour weeks. I know it’s not healthy but in my line of work the pressure to hit deadlines can get really intense.”

“I try to keep a balance.” Deya replied.

The buzzer went off and Carl got up but he stopped to look at her. “I wanted to say that you seem really nice. We should chat some more.”

“Hey Deya,” Graham sat down heavily, “that went so fast. Sorry about earlier that was really rude of me.”

“I can understand you like Marisol,” Deya smiled at him, “She’s a great girl.”

“Didn’t you have a falling out at the beginning?” He asked curiously.

“We did but it doesn’t make her bad person.” Deya shrugged.

“Good point.” Graham said giving her a smile, “to be honest I was a bit worried about that.”

The buzzer went off for the last time ending the speed dates.


	35. A Gift from the Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys from the Villa send the Girls suitcases and some get a bit more. Arjun flops in a big way with Deya.

The next text was letting the girls know that their luggage had arrived Deya was relieved to see that the guitar had been delivered with her suitcase. Noah had just packed her clothes neatly but on top she found a letter.

“What’s it say?” Lottie asked.

Deya,

I’m sorry. I know choosing you to keep myself safe was unfair to you. Actually I’ve assumed who you were and been unfair a good handful of times and I apologize for all of it. The one thing you have taught me is to not assume what people are thinking and perhaps I should let them speak first before I decide what they are thinking. I hope we can spend more time talking when you get back.

Noah

“Wow that was actually pretty sweet of him,” Marisol said quietly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Chelsea grinned as she cradled the cork that Gary had sent her. “He knows I get sentimental about stuff like this.”

“So where was that cork?” Priya asked.

Chelsea blushed at the insinuation. “I would never do that. Gary and I shared a bottle of wine last night so it was like my first bottle at the villa.”

“Oh,” Priya replied grinning, “what else did you get up to?”

Chelsea blushed again but shook her head as she sent a furtive glance at Lottie who huffed angrily.

* * *

When they went back out to the pool where they had left the guys they found that they had already gone into the villa. The exceptions were Felix who was still trying to get the butterfly stroke down and Arjun. The girls turned to walk back into the villa when Deya was called by Arjun. She stepped over to by him and he splashed her. “Oh, you’re all wet now you might as well join me.” He said.

Deya gave him a look of disbelief. “You really haven’t been watching have you?” Deya ran into the Villa and quickly changed before walking into the bedroom.

Lottie seeing Deya was out of sorts walked over to her. “Babes what’s wrong?”

“Arjun soaked me and then asked me to get into the pool with him.” Deya said quietly. The other Islanders looked up in shock. “Apparently he didn’t see what happened last night.” Deya grabbed the guitar and headed out of the villa. 

Lottie, “Are you bloody kidding me?” Arjun stepped into the bedroom as Deya was leaving. “What were you thinking? She hissed at him.

That was all Deya heard as she retreated to the terrace. She strummed angrily. Arjun had scared her she was afraid of being pulled into the pool and that was why she ran away from him. Being scared always made her angry. She was fairly certain he wasn’t asking her into the pool to discuss dog breeds. She started channeling some Pink to work through her anger.

“Midnight I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck

Wanna dance by myself guess you're out of luck

Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one

Buh-bye

Listen up it's just not happenin'

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight aight

You're in the corner with your boys, you bet them five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in, but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

So quit spilling your drinks on me

You know you are

High fiving and talking shit

But you are going home alone

Aren't ya?

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really wanna mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

'Cause you know it's over, before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight”

Lottie and Kassam stepped onto the terrace. Lottie cackled when she heard what Deya was playing and started to sing along with the chorus. Kassam looked at them amused as he tapped out the beat. They finished the song and Deya giggled, “I feel better now.”

“I know I would,” Marisol smirked as Graham stepped onto the terrace behind her. “Deya I’m curious,” Marisol grinned roguishly, “If you were to… put your feelings about Lucas into words the moment you realized that he was into Hope what song would that be.”

“Well, we do know that she got revenge on her besties boyfriend by switching his crème rinse with hair remover so she does have a mean streak.” Lottie teased.

“You both do,” Marisol laughed, “What was it? Oh you found a guy’s wedding ring and shaved off his eyebrows.”

“Not only that, me and my sharpie gave him new pair…on fleek.” Lottie replied grinning.

“Ok so woman-hating-man-cheater song then,” Deya said thoughtfully, “I got it.” She strummed a few chords working it out. She started singing with a southern drawl.

“Right now, he's probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool-stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louie’ville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats”

“Oh my god!” Lottie squealed, “I love it.”

“The things we think about but in our rational minds would never do,” Deya smirked. “Carrie Underwood sang it but it is interesting that the writers were men.”

“That is interesting,” Marisol agreed thoughtfully.

Hope, Priya, and Chelsea enter the terrace followed by rest of the boys. Carl gave her a worried glance as Arjun walked over to Deya. “Deya, I’m sorry. You were right. I didn’t get to know you at all before I tried to graft on you. I didn’t realize that you can’t swim much less what happened last night. Do you accept my apology?”

“Of course,” Deya said. “I knew you didn’t know,” she sighed, “It scared me that you might pull me in so I ran instead of explaining.”

“The girls explained what happened,” Arjun replied, “I would have run too honestly. You don’t need to feel ashamed of that.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey do you know Sitting by the Dock of the Bay?” Graham asked.


	36. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa V.S. Villa

Deya opted to share with Carl but she was awake before everyone as usual. So she got her coffee and headed over to the gym. She was mid workout when a voiced startled her. “Hey, you want a spotter?” Graham was watching her looking impressed.

“Sure,” Deya replied as he stood behind the weight bench.

“I like a girl who can bench.” Graham admitted.

Deya did her last set of reps and Graham set the barbell up. Deya wiped off the bench and gestured “it’s all yours.”

“You want a spotter as well?” Deya asked.

“Naw I got it.” Graham replied.

“Okay,” Deya went to grab some free weights before she started her squats. She had done about half of her sets when she saw Carl walking across the lawn toward them.

“Rahim was right your form is perfect,” Carl raised his eyebrows looking her over.

“Ha ha.” Deya joked dryly as she continued her sets. Carl grinned at her as he set up with some free weights while he waited for Graham to finish his sets.

The rest of the Islanders filtered out of the Villa and onto the lawn most settling into the beanbags to chat. The end of Deya’s workout was interrupted by a challenge.

It seemed to be a Villa vs Villa challenge meaning that the original boys and the new girls at the villa were participating as well. As they waited for the challenges Deya had to wonder what the producers were going to make them do. The first challenge came in and since Deya was the shortest she ended up having to kiss Graham. Marisol looked disappointed. “The one time where being the shortest would have come in handy.” She muttered.

Deya walked over to Graham and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “There done.”

“Thanks Deya,” Marisol smiled in relief, “I thought you might…because of the Rocco thing.”

“I can’t forget as you well know but I don’t hold grudges. Life is too short for that shit.” Deya replied.

They got through the next challenges pretty quickly. Chelsea gave Elijah an underwater kiss. Priya and Felix did five sex positions. Kassam reluctantly gave Lottie a lap dance. Carl and Hope kissed for thirty awkward seconds. Arjun gave Chelsea a piggy back ride around the garden before throwing them both in the pool. Then it was Deya’s turn…make a boy blush.

“Marisol, can you grab my audio player from the table over by you?” Deya ask.

“What are you going to do?” Marisol asked as she trotted a few steps before grabbing the audio player. She handed it to Deya who just gave her a roguish smirk. She quickly picked a piece of music and hit play.

The strains of Chris Isaak’s Wicked Game started to play and Deya closed her eyes swaying for moment before she crouched and turned so that her profile faced Carl before rolling her ass. Then she dropped to the ground somersaulted backward coming to all fours and crawled forward. “Wow,” Graham said quietly, “It’s like she became another person.” Marisol nodded as she snickered obviously enjoying the show. Deya knelt in front of Carl running her hands over her breasts and down her torso. His face quickly went red.

Deya pumped her arm in victory. “Gotcha!”

“You got Kassam too babes,” Lottie giggled.

Deya looked to Kassam who was seated beside Carl sure enough his face red as well but his expression was more astonishment. “Two for one then.” Deya laughed.

“Good job, that took no time at all.” Hope grinned. “Those cocktails will be ours.”

“That was surprising.” Kassam said.

Deya raised an eyebrow at him. “I can be quite passionate. I just don’t show that side to everyone.”

Hope’s phone chimed. She looked at it and groaned. “Every islander has to suck the toe of another Islander.”

“Bobby’s probably so happy now,” Lottie sighed. The islanders went top to tail. Laughter and squeals were heard as they completed the challenge.

For the last challenge Chelsea went into the cupboard with Elijah while the other islander completed, 7 pushups, burpees, and star jumps. “Easy peasy.” Deya grinned looking over at Kassam as they both finished.

“Come on you guys the faster you move the less time they get,” Kassam teased.

“It would be funny to give her no time with Elijah,” Lottie giggled.


	37. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casa Amor won the Villa vs Villa challenge.

Their Villa won the party. The party was nice enough but Hope’s mood soon took Chelsea away from Elijah and from there it was a downward spiral. Felix had made a pass at Deya as she walked out of the Villa but she shut that down immediately. Deya didn’t feel she personally has a close connection with any of the boys. She enjoyed Carl’s company but he was so much like her previous boyfriends she friend-zoned him immediately. She and Kassam had music in common and agreed to do some work together but other than that she had little in common with the others. Arjun was a dog person most of his conversation was geared in that direction and the jokes were so bad. Felix was so immature that she just couldn’t. And Graham was so into Marisol, not that it would have mattered anyway she wasn’t interested in him either. She mainly just danced with everyone until people started fragmenting off in groups.

She went to the terrace first to find Chelsea and Hope who were pretending to be weather reporters of love. “What do you think of Lottie and Felix as a couple?” Chelsea asked.

“I think that Lottie would eat him alive and not in the sexy way,” Deya replied. “She doesn’t suffer fools lightly.”

“True.” Hope replied smiling.

“What about Priya and Carl?” Chelsea asked

“He’d probably dote on her like a princess until work got in the way.” Deya replied honestly.

“How are Deya and Carl?” Hope asked curiously. “Did you get up to anything?”

“No, Carl is too much like my exes. I love the intellect but the workaholic tendencies push me off.” Deya replied honestly. “I think I deserve to come first especially because I give them the same. I don’t want to take second place behind someone’s career.”

Chelsea nodded as Hope said, “That sounds reasonable. You deserve to the get the same as you put in.”

Deya headed over the daybeds and had a quick chat with Marisol and Graham. She was thinking about heading into the Villa when Carl beckoned her over toward the swinging bed.

“I wanted to have a chat.” He said popping the cork off a bottle of champagne he had nicked from the party.

“Fancy,” Deya noted amused.

“I forgot to grab glasses so I guess we drink from the bottle.” Carl shook his head handing it to Deya.

She drank and handed it back, “So what’s on your mind?”

“Direct and to the point, not that I mind.” He said. “Well I was wondering where your head was. I mean do I have a chance with you?”

“Carl, you are normally my type on paper.” Deya admitted. “Smart, sweet, good intellectual chat but I also know the flip side of that coin well. Workaholic, tunnel vision, shortsightedness, and I’m not about that.”

“Oh,” Carl’s face dropped. “I see. I can’t say you aren’t wrong because it’s true.”

“That said though I do enjoy your company.” Deya replied. “Friends?”

The smile returned to Carl’s face although it was slightly forced. “Yea, I’d like that.”

Deya changed the subject and they drank the rest of the champagne with talk of apps and coding.


	38. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie gets witchy and the girls get a wake up call.

Lottie was up as early as Deya for once. They headed to the roof as so not to wake the others. Lottie was in one of her prophetic moods so she read Deya’s tea leaves. Deya wasn’t a believer per say but there were still enough unexplained phenomenon that she wouldn’t discount the possibility. The leaves seemed to say that Noah was being flaky but that wasn’t news to Deya he had been flaky all along with Priya and Hope.

They had headed into the dressing room to get ready with the others when Hope’s phone notification went off. “What’s it say?” Lottie asked.

“Nothing it’s a video,” Hope stated.

“Well let’s watch it then.” Deya replied as they all gathered around. It was obvious that just as Deya suspected there were 6 more girls at the villa and the boys were…obviously having fun with them. Noah was even sporting a break up beard. There were some comments that sounded really incriminating but they were clips so it was all without context. There was one scene of Noah kissing a girl during the countdown kiss that Hope had participated in as part of the challenge. It seemed the producers had put this little video together for them to test their loyalty and will.

Deya smirked. “They did a good job of making us all feel like shit didn’t they?”

“Your Nan, Gary?” Chelsea’s voice rose. “You want to take them to meet your Nan?”

“Chelsea calm down Gary was barely in it.” Marisol said trying to be the voice of reason.

“It’s obvious by the way they presented the video that it was meant to cast doubt. If they sent this to us I’m sure the boys got one too.” Deya said quietly.

The girls eyes got wide, “you know Deya is probably right…” Marisol replied.

“I don’t know why any of you thought it would be any different. We’ve been having fun here with these boys except for Deya and Hope.” Priya pointed out.

“Elijah is bit of fun but I’m not taking him home to my Nan,” Chelsea exclaimed slamming down her lipstick.

“Why are you so upset?” Lottie asked. “You were only at the villa for day and coupled with Gary for an even shorter time.”

Chelsea sighed. “I really like Elijah, okay but I was about loyalty because I didn’t want to see Gary go home. I thought he felt the same but I guess I was wrong. He said he wanted to take them to meet his Nan, he might as well propose. I can’t deal with this right now I’m so angry.” She stomped out of the room.

“Not much different than you and Rahim, Lottie. I think he’s gonna switch.” Deya noted. “Most of the footage was just comments or the challenge but Rahim’s scene wasn’t.”

“He wouldn’t do that to me. We aren’t a couple but he’s loyal.” Lottie retorted shaking her head in denial before changing the subject. “Did Noah have a breakup beard going on?”

“I saw that too,” Marisol nodded.

“See what you’ve done Priya!” Hope accused.

“Me? Babe? I only gave him a choice. This is Love Island we are allowed to explore possibilities. He made the choice.” Priya said.

“Well now I guess he made another one.” Hope scowled.

“Wait one damn minute.” Deya stepped between them before it got worse.

“You decided to break up with Noah remember. You, bread-crumbed both Lucas and Jakub. How dare you go after Priya for following her heart when you’ve been doing the same thing? Hope has not one but three men falling all over her but she’s still not happy.” Deya pointed out.

Hope went quiet and dropped her gaze. “I’m sorry, Priya. I just thought that what Noah and I had was special. I feel a little discarded.”

“How do you think he felt, babes?” Priya pointed out. “Your insecurity was already tearing you and Noah apart but you couldn’t see it.”

“I expect all the boys to be having fun honestly,” Deya said.

“At least someone gets it,” Marisol replied, looking worriedly over at Hope who was looking at her phone.

“I bet the other boys are giving Bobby terrible advice,” Priya giggled. Hope even gave a small smile at the thought.

“Yea, Jakub is probably telling him the way to a girl’s heart is an ironed shirt; Rahim would be like stare at her till she kisses you.” Marisol added.

“I hope Bobby finds someone. His, I want to be friends is sweet but not going to find him love,” Lottie said as Chelsea came crashing back into the dressing room. “Well I think we fight fire with fire,” She pulled all the girls into a huddle and whispered to them.

“This will be a right laugh,” Priya grinned. “I’m in.”

“The one who gets everyone will get this as a prize.” Lottie walked over to her jewelry case. She pulled out a beautiful black rose and gold necklace.

“It’s not my style,” Priya said, “but it’s nice.”

“I know its gorgeous right.” Lottie grinned. “So who’s in?”

Chelsea raised her hand followed by Marisol, Priya, and Deya. “Sorry girls I don’t mean to be a kill joy but I have a lot to think about.” Hope said walking out of the dressing room.


	39. The Party Must End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice storm chapter :)

Most of the girls were rather subdued after seeing the video with the exception of Marisol who was obviously having a terrific time with Graham and Deya who didn’t have any attachment to any of the guys. Each of the girls managed to give Deya an opening to kiss each of their men for the contest which left some of the guys confused as the girls played it off. Deya was able to plant a quick kiss on Arjun’s neck as he gave her one of his patented hugs.

She caught up with Hope on the daybeds later. Carl came over and in an awkward attempt to show that he was being a caring guy, he managed to upset Hope. Deya went to check on him after making sure Hope was okay. Carl was sitting on the hanging bed head in hands.

“Hey,” Deya sat down beside him.

“Hey, I messed that up, didn’t I?” He said.

“I know you were trying to be nice and so does Hope, don’t worry about it.” Deya replied giving him a kiss on the forehead. “She’s just facing the consequences of some her own actions and feeling a bit raw about it.”

“What do you mean?” Carl asked. “Oh I know…Hope was leading on Lucas and Jakub.”

Deya nodded. “I guess we should get ready for tonight.”

Carl nodded, “Deya thanks. You really are sweet.”

Deya walked into the dressing room. “The winner of the kissing contest is here,” Lottie grinned.

“I won?” Deya asked.

“Yea you got to everyone.” Priya grinned. “I got to everyone except Carl he disappeared.”

Hope sighed, “That is probably my fault I yelled at him. He was only trying to be nice though. I over-reacted. I’ll apologize to him later.

Forty minutes later the girls walked out of the villa. The boys greeted them enthusiastically but there was an odd moment where they all did jazz hands. Well, all except Kassam, who folded his arms refusing to participate, which actually amused Deya. It appeared that the boys had made a banner to commemorate the occasion but Felix had dropped it into the pool.

“I can picture it on the wall over there,” Chelsea said trying to move past the awkward moment.

“Or embroidered on a pillow,” Lottie added with smirk.

It was a fun evening of drinking dancing stories and limbo. Deya had to admit though she was ready to head to get some sleep when Carl asked for a chat. They stepped over to the hanging bed.

“I’d like to talk to you. This isn’t me trying to figure out where you head is at, though.” He said nervously. “It’s more of me telling you where my head is. When I first arrived here, all I cared about was my chance to get into the main Villa.”

“That’s to be expected. It’s part of the game.” Deya replied.

“And Graham gave all the lads a speech when we first turned up.” Carl nodded as he continued. “Then Marisol came in and completely turned his head. I got lucky that we got together that first day. I know that Arjun and Felix both tried to get you go with them. I don’t know what I’d be doing if you hadn’t turned them down. I’ve melted for you and I’m not sure how to handle that.”

“Carl, I think I made my position clear and that hasn’t changed.” Deya said gently.

“No matter what the guys have done or who they might be bringing back?” Carl asked. Deya shook her head. “Can I ask why? Even if you took me back a friend you would be safe.”

“I know.” Deya replied, “Honestly, I wouldn’t lead you on like that it’s not right. Besides I’ve had some time to think here and there is something I need to see through.”

Carl smiled, “I can understand that. I’m not happy about it obviously but part of me is curious to see what is going to happen.”

“I probably don’t deserve your feelings but you’re very sweet.” Deya leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before she stood up and walked away.


	40. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya knows her time at Casa is coming to end but what will she do?

Deya lay awake waiting for the lights to come on. Carl had spent the night on the daybeds. Looking across the room she could see that Hope was sleeping alone as well. Well, Hope did have a lot to think about.

The lights came on and a notification cut through the snoring. “I’ve got a text guys!” Priya called out. Carl and Arjun stumbled into the bedroom. “Girls, today is your last day in Casa Amor. This morning the boys are going to treat you to brunch. After which you return to the Villa. This evening, you will be asked whether you want to stick with your current partner in the Villa, or switch and couple up with one of the boys from Casa Amor. Your partner in the Villa will face the same decision.”

“We all knew it was going to happen soon. How do you feel about it?” Carl asked.

“It’s been a nice break from the drama,” Deya replied.

“Very practical.” Carl muttered.

The boys headed out as the girls went to the dressing room. “So I could use some advice I don’t know what to do…” Hope said looking at Deya.

“Well I’m excited to be going back to the villa,” Chelsea said, “I barely got there and then we were whisked away.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” Deya asked.

Chelsea shook her head. “I don’t know. It’s hard to decide when I haven really had the chance to connect with anyone.”

“I’ve got a hard decision to make because that last recoupling was an absolute disaster. I’m coupled with Jakub.” Hope replied

“You did bait him. What did you expect?” Marisol asked. “Same with Lucas.”

“I know,” Hope sighed. “I really just want to go for Noah but who knows where his head is.”

Priya looked annoyed, “I think it’s ironic you’ve been calling me selfish all this time when I only went for the one boy I wanted.”

Lottie nodded, “She’s got you there Hope.”

“But like, what am I supposed to do now? It doesn’t matter if I stick with Jakub or switch to one of these guys.” Hope said.

“We are all in same boat babes,” Deya replied, “I mean, do I take Carl back to be safe? I won’t because I won’t lead him on like that, but what if that leaves me vulnerable? Anyone of the boys could decide to switch too. So quit acting like you are the only one with anything at stake.”

Hope looked a Deya guiltily.

“Well we know that Deya definitely isn’t bringing back Carl and that I’m definitely bringing back Graham.” Marisol grinned.

“Casa has done wonders for your love life babe,” Deya smiled at Marisol.

“What do you think we should do?” Lottie asked.

“Go with your heart,” Deya replied. “I don’t care for Carl the same way he does me. So I am going with my heart.”

Marisol’s phone went off. “Time for us to get out there.”


	41. Stick or Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is full of drama as the Stick or Switch brings both villas to together...will it be worse than the disaster recoupleing?

Deya ended up having a lovely musical brunch with Kassam. Carl had beckoned Lottie over to his table as soon as they got there. Deya didn’t blame him. Although she had let him down gently it still hurt him. She had to admit the collar and cuffs outfits on the guys were …well sexier than she thought they would be. But the highlight of the brunch had to be Felix’s attempt to get Priya to bring him back to the Villa. He let her literally pie him in the face. It would be a great story to bring back to the Main Villa.

After brunch the girls packed up and said their goodbyes to the boys at Casa and returned to find the Villa in complete disarray.

Lottie and Marisol went on the hunt immediately and found a pair of Jakub’s pants with the on top of some black kitty pants. Deya wasn’t even surprised. It was scandalous for sure but not unexpected considering. In fact she was surprised that was the only evidence they found.

She spent the afternoon dozing with Chelsea by the pool before a notification informed then it was time for them to decide.

As Deya dressed the tension increased. “Girls.” She said loud enough to get their attention. “Let’s take a moment to breathe. Chelsea said something earlier that might help us now.” Chelsea beamed at her. “You are where you need to be. So everyone breath, let’s have a group solidarity hug and follow our hearts.” Deya said as the girls walked over to her.

There was a bit more cheer in the air as they finished getting ready. The girls stepped into the fire pit to find the Casa boys already waiting for them.

Graham winked at Marisol, “Nice place you ladies have here.”

Marisol’s phone beeped, “Guess, I’m going first. As you know my time in the villa has had more downs than ups. In spite of that I was open to the meeting someone at Casa and I did so I’m going to switch and couple up with Graham.”

Everyone clapped as the boys cheered for Graham as he walked over to kiss Marisol.

Priya’s phone beeped and she stood up. She started speak but the faltered. Deya reached over and touched her arm. Priya turned to look at her. “Take your time babe, it’s okay.”

Priya smiled at her gratefully taking her hand for a bit of courage. “I know I’m usually the center of attention but right now it feels overwhelming. When I left for Casa I had just put myself out for the guy I really liked. I wasn’t hiding my feelings to make others feel better anymore. I need to see this play out and find out if it’s meant to be or not. So I’m going to stick.”

Lottie’s phone chimed. “I need to follow the tea leaves and my heart. I’m not coupled up with this boy. I’m not even sure if he likes me but I need to find out. So I’m sticking with Rahim.”

Deya’s phone vibrated and she stood up. “This choice has been interesting but I won’t ever take the easy way out. I could pick Carl. He fancies me but that wouldn’t be fair to him because I don’t feel the same. I’m sorry Carl. I hope you find the right person for you.”

Carl nodded understandingly at her. “I appreciate your honestly with me. Even if it wasn’t what I wanted to hear.”

“I’d like to chip in here too.” Kassam said smiling. “You were a great brunch date. I hope someone gets to have as much fun with you as I did. Besides we have a jam session once you are out of here.”

“I look forward to it,” Deya smiled at him.

Chelsea stood up and nervously rambled about white paint colors. Deya whispered, “Deep breath sweetie.” Chelsea smiled. “I still don’t know what I’m going to do.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m going to switch. The boy I want to couple up with is Elijah.” Elijah walked over to Chelsea and took her hand as they sat down Hope’s phone went off.

“It’s not really a surprise it is…I was the only one left.” Hope said standing up. “I know I haven’t been the most honest lately but I need to see this through and that means. I take a chance that although I know Jakub hasn’t been loyal to me that he sticks.”

Hope sat down as Carl’s phone beeped. “It’s time for us to go.” Deya and the others walked over to the remaining boys giving them each a hug and saying their goodbyes before they left the villa.

Almost as soon as they were gone the silence around the fire pit was deafening. The sound of the Villa door shutting made them all jump. Lucas walked across the lawn holding a girls hand. He walked into the fire pit looking a bit shocked at Hope and Deya before his gaze settled on Marisol and Graham. “Guys, this is Emily.” He walked over to Marisol and Graham. “I’m glad you found someone.” He said shaking Graham’s hand.

Before anyone could say anything else the door slammed. “You girls better get ready the guy with fastest hands in the villa is single and ready to mingle!” Bobby called out as he jogged over to the fire pit. Priya jumped up to greet him as he gave her a hug.

“Hey guys,” Rahim called out from the lawn. “I want you to meet Shannon.”

“Hi Everyone,” Shannon greeted everyone.

Lottie glared at Rahim. “I know we weren’t a couple so I’m not mad but I am disappointed.”

Before she could say anything more they were interrupted. “Hey girls.” Jakub said jogging into the fire pit alone.

“You stuck!” Hope said half in surprise.

“Sure.” Jakub said looking around the fire pit. “You thought I wouldn’t?” He leaned in to give Hope a kiss on the cheek. She turned her head away from him. The motion wasn’t lost on Deya who rolled her eyes at Hope.

Gary walked out onto the lawn and then stopped. He’s alone. His gaze went right to Chelsea and Elijah. “Right then.” He looked at Deya and the Lucas. “Looks like there are going to be a couple of upsets.”

“I expected as much,” Deya replied quietly. She didn’t even bat an eyelash as Noah walked across the lawn and stopped as girl walked over to him taking his hand as he led them to the fire pit.

“Hey everyone, I’d like you to meet Blake.” Noah said he stopped in his tracks seeing that Deya was sitting by herself. “Wow, I didn’t expect that.”

Deya merely shrugged at him as Blake stepped up to her. The much taller girl bent to air kiss her on both cheeks. “You are so adorable. I’m sorry we’re meeting like this. I would never choose to go behind someone’s back. In any other situation I would have come and talked to you first, but I couldn’t. You understand right?”

“Deya would say something like that.” Chelsea mused.

“Yea but she would actually mean it,” Lottie interjected.

“They seem similar somehow.” Chelsea said studying both women.

“She is nothing like me. I’m not like Deya who tries so hard to impress. I was just myself.” Blake said hotly glaring daggers.

Everyone became quiet and looked at Deya whose face developed a sadistic smile as she replied. “I agree we are nothing alike but unlike your display, I won’t pretend to make friends when I really don’t care. Save your facetious friendship for someone else. It’s wasted on me. I don’t have time for it and quite frankly I don’t care enough to make the time. I don’t care about Noah that way and it’s not me you need to be worried about.” She gave an up nod over to the other side of the fire pit where a heated argument was already going on with Noah, Hope, and Priya as Bobby tried to mediate. “Have fun with that, babes.” Deya chuckled as she turned to leave the fire pit.

“I like her already,” Deya heard Shannon say to Rahim.


	42. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and the others get away from the drama of Nope.

Deya headed to the kitchen as Lottie fell into step with her. “That was awesome.” Lottie grinned at her. “Blake was so fake. It was hilarious.”

“It’s their drama let them deal with it.” Deya said grabbing a bottle of tequila and sitting down on stool.

“Quite right,” Marisol said as she walked in with Graham.

Elijah and Chelsea walked in a moment later. “I couldn’t stay there any longer.” He said shaking his head.

Jakub stepped into the kitchen. “Yea, I don’t want to be a part of that.”

“Want one?” Deya asked. He nodded in response.

“Make that two more,” Gary added as Deya reached over to grab some shot glasses.

“Where did everyone else go?” Deya asked as she poured the booze.

“Bobby’s trying to stop the fighting.” Gary said. “Lucas and Emily are on the terrace doing bits I assume. That’s all they’ve been doing since they hooked up after she slept with Jakub and Bobby. Rahim and Shannon headed over to the bean bags.”

Deya reached into her cleavage to pull out her audio player. “How about some music?” Lottie looked at her and laughed. “What? It’s not like I have pockets.”

Jakub shrugged looking amused “Point taken. By the way I love the how you handled Blake.”

“Let’s do something fun.” Lottie said.

“What do you have in mind?” Gary asked.

“Let’s play never have I ever,” Lottie suggested. “I’ll start never have I ever…been to a nude beach.”

A few Islanders but most didn’t.

Gary went next, “Never have I ever…received a lap dance.”

Everyone drank except Gary. Lottie grinned, “That needs to change right now.” She stepped between Gary legs and started to dance.

“Oh, Lottie’s providing entertainment as well.” Deya teased.

“Deya would probably be better at it,” Lucas cut in as he walked over to the sink. “She obviously has stripper moves.” 

Everyone’s focus went Deya it was obvious he was trying to shame her. She shrugged, “He’s not wrong. I just don’t run about announcing it. I did a stint stripping when I was younger.”

“That explains the ability to make to men blush without even touching them,” Graham laughed as Jakub looked at Deya curiously. "The villa vs villa challenge," Graham explained. "Deya had to make a boy blush."

Lucas looked disappointed for a moment. “Come on Lucas,” Emily called out from the terrace. “How long does it take to get water anyway?”

“I guess you better get back to her,” Deya deadpanned. Lottie was barely able to contain her laughter until Lucas left. 

“That was entertaining,” Shannon said as she and Rahim stepped into the kitchen . “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re playing never have I ever.” Lottie said. “Come join us.”

“Sounds like fun,” Rahim and Shannon sat down.

“Deya should go next.” Graham offered.

“Ok, never have I ever had sex with anyone in either Villa.” Deya said smirking. Everyone drank except Deya.

The game went on and everyone had been skinny dipping except for Chelsea. A few had made a naughty video. Some of the boys admitted locking lips with another boy. About half of the islanders had done a strip tease and admitting to using tinder. Most of the girls had lied about being single because they weren’t interested in a guy. The couples started to drift off finally leaving Gary, Jakub, Lottie, and Deya.

“Yea I think I’m going to rack out on the daybeds.” Jakub said looking over at the fire pit to see that Bobby, Priya, Hope, Blake, and Noah were still there arguing.

“Same,” Gary agreed looking at Lottie as he smiled at her. 

“Good because I prefer the hanging bed. It’s more spacious than the day beds.” Deya grinned as she stood up.


	43. Why would I want to Talk to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has a couple of surprise visitors....

Deya was quietly playing a song on her guitar when Lucas and Noah both walked over to the hanging bed, apparently wanting to talk to her. She kept playing to put the point across that she was in no rush to talk to them. They waited for her to finish the song. Noah listened and smiled as Lucas scowled obviously not happy about it. “Hey,” Noah asked, “Can we talk? We were coupled up before Casa.”

Deya sighed, “What is there to talk about? You had two women going crazy over you before we left and from what I heard that number has increased. It has nothing to do with me.”

“I just hoped you found someone that’s all.” Noah said quietly.

“I think you should be more worried about yourself.” Deya replied, “I mean you could be into a five-way love pentagon here, if scuttlebutt is correct.”

Noah huffed in amusement, “That wasn’t my intention. I’m just really confused.” He sat in the chair Deya normally put the guitar on as Lucas stood listening. “You are about the only person I feel I can talk to.”

“Why?” Deya asked.

“Because you haven’t chosen a side.” Noah explained. “Lottie thinks I should stay with Hope. Chelsea thinks I should go with Priya, and of course Blake thinks I should stay with her. Emily agrees with her for now…” He rolled his eyes at Lucas who nodded. “What do you think?”

“I think what I always have, that you should follow your heart. What is it telling you?” Deya asked. “I didn’t bring anyone back because I followed mine.” Lucas started for a moment. Deya realizing that Lucas thought it was because of him shook her head. “Not everything is about you babe.” Her face twisted into a wry smirk. “I just wasn’t into him the way he was me and I won’t hurt anyone. Besides won’t Emily be wondering where you are?” Lucas scowl grew darker at her words.

“He came to be my support.” Noah said quietly. “Actually we are supposed to be on the terrace but I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh boy,” Deya smirked as she strummed the guitar, “All sorts of drama if you both get caught hanging out with me then.” She looked thoughtful as she strummed for a few moments before she spoke again. “Look I think you should both follow your hearts. Lucas, if you still want Hope, go for it. But there is Emily to consider now I suppose if she is your type. Noah, I think you should do the same. I told the girls before the stick or switch to follow their hearts and they did no matter what it cost them. Obviously they were braver than you two.”

“Deya,” Noah stood and shook his head in amusement, “You are always blunt and honest, even if it hurts to hear it. Thanks for that.” He stood and started to walk away as Lucas hung back.

“Wait,” Lucas said quietly regarding Deya. “You didn’t come back single because of me?”

Deya shook her head. “It had nothing to do with you.” He gave her a dubious glance.

“Come on Lucas we have to go back together you know.” Noah chided.


	44. Safely Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the drama...but it's not over yet...

Deya woke up to hearing the birds singing. It had been a late night and for once her body wanted to sleep in. She stretched out in the large bed enjoying the moment. She felt a little tight as she rolled her shoulders and pointed her toes before flexing her feet. She looked at the ropes holding up the bed they seemed sturdy enough. Grasping the rope in one hand she pulled on it. It flexed a bit but the weight of the bed kept it fairly straight. She grasped her foot with the other hand did a standing split with her left leg in the air and then switched.

Now curious she grabbed the rope with both hands and giving a small jump she flipped her legs up wrapping the left one around the rope. When she felt secure she draped her body down and dropped her hands. 

“Wow Deya,” A voice startled her. It was Jakub, he grinned at her. “I thought I’d check on you because I was getting ready to start my workout but…I guess you were still working out in your own way. I approve.”

Deya laughed and arched her back posing for him before she pulled herself to grab the rope above her legs. She unwound her leg and gently dropped on to the bed. “I was actually just curious to see if I could. Besides inversion is the best way to stretch your back.” She admitted. “I rarely sleep in, though it was nice today.”

“Yea it was,” Jakub smiled. “Gary said you were a coffee drinker so I brought you some.” He handed her the cup. “Oh Marisol got a text last night it seems the public is voting for their favorite couples so there is going to be an elimination tonight. All singles are safe.”

“So shouldn’t you be strategizing with Hope?” Deya asked curiously.

“They are still fighting.” Jakub shook his head.

“Still?” Deya asked in disbelief.

“Yea, it’s just better if I stay out of it. Bobby is making them keep it confined to the fire pit though.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Deya replied taking a sip of the coffee. “Thanks.” She started walking to the villa as he fell in step with her.

When they got to the pool he stepped away. “I’ll meet you at the gym?”

Deya nodded and headed into the Villa.

She stepped into the dressing room to find Priya attempting to save her makeup. “Hey babes,” Priya greeted Deya.

Deya walked over saying nothing as she pulled the larger girl into a hug for a long moment before smiling. “You told them to fuck off, didn’t you?”

“Yea,” Priya said quietly, “I just don’t know why it took me so long. Noah was leading both me and Hope on. Hope was leading on both Lucas and Jakub. Hell Lucas was trying to lead you on and get with Hope. I was always honest with Rahim and Bobby. I put all my eggs in Noah’s basket.” Her voice broke.

“It will be okay.” Deya comforted her and then grabbing a cotton bud she straightened out Priya’s smudged eyeliner. “You don’t need a guy who can’t make up his mind you deserve better than that.”

“You’re right.” She replied grabbing a tissue in a futile attempt to save her mascara. Deya handed her a tube of so she could reapply. “It felt good to pie Felix because I was being honest with myself. With Noah I was willing to deal with his indecisiveness because I really liked him. I was lowering my standards. Yea,” She took a deep breathe. “I’m done with that and I’m done crying over it.”

Deya smiled at her. “Good. Now you can give someone else a chance.”

“Yea,” she smiled, “I do deserve better and I’m pulling Bobby away from that mess. He’s probably still out there trying to mediate. They don’t deserve him either.”


	45. Snogathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snogathon is on....

“Guy’s I got a text,” Jakub called out. Everyone circled around him. “What does it say?” Hope asked.

“We have to …oh wow…” Jakub stopped for minute to read it again. “Islanders get you lips ready for the Snogathon. The girls will have to kiss each guy while the guys wear blindfolds and noise canceling head phones. The boys will the rate your kisses one to ten and a winner will be chosen. The prize will be… a shopping trip out of the villa with a person of the winner’s choice. Shannon will keep score.”

Deya couldn’t help chuckling. “They really want to push the drama to the limit. Well this could be fun if no one takes it seriously.”

Lottie shook her head looking over at Hope and Blake. “I think we need a drink before this one.” Priya nodded in agreement.

“Not that I don’t think that’s a great idea but I think the guys are not supposed to know who they are kissing so drinks after? And we do have specific likes when it comes to drinks.” Deya grinned.

“Sure if the Villa survives it,” Gary teased. Elijah and Chelsea laughed. They headed to the fire pit where they boys were supplied with blindfolds and noise canceling headphones that were linked to the producers.

Deya’s phone pinged. “More instructions,” she explained glancing at her phone. We are to go down the line of boys kissing them one at a time afterward they will rate us and then next person will go.”

Marisol’s phone went off. “Apparently I’m first. Might as well have some fun with this.” She winked at Deya.

She walked over to the line of boys and kissed Noah first. He didn’t seem to respond too much but Marisol wasn’t going nuts either. In fact she was seemed pretty nervous. Deya felt bad for anyone who had to go first. Each guy was asked their thoughts on the kiss and to score the kisser.

Hope went next making sure she gave Noah good snog in front of Blake and Priya. Priya smirked at Deya after watching Blake’s reaction.

Deya leaned over to Lottie, “and now it begins.” Lottie giggled in response.

Priya was next she was particular in who she gave a good snog and who she didn’t. She obviously got a little revenge on both Blake and Hope especially when Noah ranked her higher than either of them. Shannon kept it pretty PG except with Rahim of course. Chelsea gave everyone a peck on the lips except Elijah.

Then it was Blake’s turn she sloppily snogged each boy in sequence. Lottie leaned over to Deya. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You don’t have to French kiss them if you don’t want to so quit worrying.” Deya replied with smirk. “Besides this could be fun we can rate them too even if it’s not official.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Marisol pouted.

“That’s not a bad idea we can compare notes later,” Priya grinned.

“I like that idea,” Lottie grinned ferally as she looked over a Deya, “After this we have drinks and we do our own ranking.”

Emily was next and she followed in Blake’s footsteps of aggressively pulling each boy into a deep kiss.

Lottie smirked as her phone pinged. Unabashed she walked up to each guy giving them a sizzling and bold snog making sure to extend the kiss with Gary.

Deya’s phone notification went off and she smirked. “I guess I’m next...considering everyone else was done... Can I get a step stool?” she asked knowing the producers were watching. Some came in with a step stool and she placed it in front of Bobby.

“Again, why didn’t I think of that?” Marisol complained. “She’s going in a different order too.”

“Well she is a genius.” Priya replied, “She doesn’t want them picking favorites and she’s trying to throw them off.”

“Brilliant,” Lottie grinned.

Deya pressed her lips against Bobby’s in a chaste kiss but didn’t move away. Bobby tilted her head back deepening the kiss. Deya merely complied with what he asked for giving him access. “Wow Bobby is really going for it.” Lottie grinned. 

Bobby finally pulled away for air. “I don’t know who it is but she gets a 10.”

Deya blushed lightly and then moved the step stool to the next boy. Lucas was next. He smiled against her lips. She realized he knew exactly who it was she had kissed him before so it wasn’t surprising he knew. She didn’t resist when he deepened the kiss pressing her to give more, however she pulled away first. He played it off. “I give her a 7.”

Emily glared angrily. “How dare she?”

Lottie snorted. “She wasn’t near as slutty as you and Blake. I don’t know why you are getting so upset. You basically mouth raped every one of them.” Priya and Hope snickered with Shannon smirking as well.

“Actually, she was way more forward in the other kissing challenge.” Marisol added. “Besides I’ve kissed Deya before she’s a great kisser.”

Blake sniffed and looked away from them as Deya moved on to next boy. She did the same with Graham who decided to take initiative as he playfully nibbled her bottom lip as he pulled away. “Knows what she is doing but keeping it sweet.” Graham said quietly.

Marisol giggled, “I think he thought I was you and you were me.”

Deya flashed her a smile. “That would be funny.”

She moved on through the line next was Noah. She placed an innocent kiss on Noah’s lips. Noah reached for her hair gently tugging her head back. Deya submitted to his request. He pulled away a few moments later. “Very nice.”

Hope and Blake looked at Deya in disbelief as Priya giggled. “Deya is rocking this and she’s barely doing a thing.”

She stepped over to Rahim and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He didn’t pressure her like some of the other guys but he lingered. “Whoever it is, she is sweet but comes across as having fire underneath all that sweetness.”

Shannon nodded, “That sounds about right.”

Gary was next in line and as soon as her lips touched his he started to lean her back but realizing she was using a step stool he quickly righted her smirking against her lips before taking possession of them. Deya pulled away and he gave an audible sigh.

“You need to show me that technique Deya,” Lottie teased.

“You mean you want me to kiss you next darling?” Deya bantered.

Lottie giggled, “You know what? I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Only Elijah and Jakub remained so she stepped over to Elijah and softly placed a kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss but didn’t ask for anything more just lingering for a moment or so before they pulled away from each other. “A sweet kisser, I like that.”

“You should take note,” Priya said to Chelsea.

Chelsea nodded. “I’m glad Deya didn’t try to force her tongue down Elijah’s throat like some of the others.” She gave Blake and Emily a glare.

Jakub was so tall that even with the step stool she stood on tiptoe placing a gentle hand against his chest to balance herself before grazing her lips against his. Seeing she wasn’t going to push any further than this grazing touch, he reached out pulling her body flush to his as he ran his tongue lightly over the seam of her lips. She smiled against his mouth before giving him access. She pulled away first nipping his bottom lip as she stepped back. “Soft and sweet but feisty, I like it. She gets a 10.”

The boys took off their blindfolds and headphones. “Well the scores are in then,” Shannon smiled. “Deya won the challenge with Lottie coming in second and Priya coming in third.”

Name

| 

Marisol

| 

Hope

| 

Priya

| 

Shannon

| 

Chelsea

| 

Blake

| 

Emily

| 

Lottie

| 

Deya  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Bobby

| 

5

| 

3

| 

6

| 

3

| 

5

| 

2

| 

3

| 

6

| 

10  
  
Lucas

| 

2

| 

3

| 

6

| 

4

| 

5

| 

6

| 

6

| 

7

| 

7  
  
Graham

| 

8

| 

6

| 

6

| 

5

| 

4

| 

5

| 

4

| 

7

| 

7  
  
Noah

| 

5

| 

6

| 

7

| 

3

| 

4

| 

6

| 

5

| 

4

| 

7  
  
Rahim

| 

3

| 

2

| 

8

| 

7

| 

3

| 

2

| 

2

| 

5

| 

6  
  
Gary

| 

3

| 

4

| 

6

| 

4

| 

5

| 

4

| 

3

| 

8

| 

7  
  
Elijah

| 

4

| 

2

| 

5

| 

3

| 

8

| 

2

| 

2

| 

6

| 

6  
  
Jakub

| 

5

| 

6

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3

| 

1

| 

4

| 

7

| 

10  
  
Totals

| 

35

| 

32

| 

46

| 

32

| 

37

| 

28

| 

30

| 

51

| 

60  
  
“Wait,” Bobby looked confused, “Are these in order meaning Marisol went first and Deya was last.”

“Yea,” Shannon replied.

“I think it goes to show that the guys don’t like being slobbered on.” Lottie smirked.

His expression went to surprised, “Wow Deya, I mean I kissed you at the kiss and tell but that was way different.”

Deya smiled, “The situation was different.”

“I thought it was Marisol.” Graham admitted, “She seemed taller.”

Marisol chuckled, “that was because she used a step stool.”

Noah nodded. “Clever.”

Marisol’s phone pinged. “Guys, I’ve got a text, Deya you have won the snogathon your reward is a trip out of the villa to do some shopping. Decide who you want to take with you. You and your chosen companion will leave in 2 hours. ”

“I’ll take Shannon with me I’d like to get to know her better.” Deya replied.

“Aww Thanks Deya,” Shannon beamed.

“Well that was fun,” Deya said looking at Lottie and Priya, “I’m ready for a drink, you game?”

“Yea sounds good. You owe me a kiss anyway.” Lottie teased.

“What the hell happened when we couldn’t hear?” Gary asked.

The girls laughed, “Nothing for you to worry about Gaz,” Lottie replied linking her arm with Deya’s as they walked to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for funsies i used a random number generator for this chapter. It was oddly not so random at least in my opinion.


	46. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recoupling is drawing close. What couples are up for elimination and what will the singles do?

The dressing room was quiet as the girls got ready for the couples elimination. Hope and Blake were throwing dirty glances at each other. Blake sat with Emily on one side of the dressing room and Hope on the other. Blake and Emily looked over at Deya before Emily walked over to her. “I thought we should get to know each other.”

Deya shrugged as her face twisted into a disbelieving sneer, “Why? Now you want us to get to know each other? You didn’t say two words to me or any of the other girls last night. You could have pulled yourself away from Blake and Lucas today but you didn’t bother. I mean Blake was a fake but at least she made an effort. Shannon is the only one who wanted to actually get to know us.”

Emily looked over at Blake for support but Blake refused to look at her.

“Perhaps, if you could have pulled yourself off Lucas’ cock long enough to join the rest of us last night, I might believe you actually meant it. You aren’t actually here to make friends babes, that much is obvious.” Deya replied shaking her head. “But I shouldn’t be surprised you managed to ride along with some of others in the 3 days before we got back.”

Lottie choked on her laughter as the other girls snickered.

“You’re just jealous because I’m with your ex.” Emily said angrily. “Especially after how you kissed him.”

“Actually, I could care less about Lucas, not going to pine after a guy who obviously wants someone else.” Deya explained quietly. “I didn’t deepen the kiss between us and I pulled away from him first to make a point. I’m picky about who I spread my legs for. I don’t do it on the first night and I don’t do it for everybody. I can also play golf without spreading them as well. ”

“Wait what?” Lottie asked grinning.

“Yea, she tried with Rahim first.” Shannon grinned.

“Yea, the boys told me about that, Rahim didn’t get it and immediately went into showing her a proper stance.” Deya laughed as Shannon joined her.

“I can totally see him doing that.” Priya giggled.

“Me too,” Marisol and Lottie agreed with amusement.

Emily stood awkwardly in front of Deya realizing that no one cared. She walked back over to Blake who stood up and they both walked out of the dressing room.

“I told Rahim, that I thought you were awesome. That was fucking savage. I loved it.” Shannon said with a smirk.

Deya headed over to her cubby to get her outfit. “Just calling it the way I see it. I don’t think for one moment those girls even cared to be friends with each other much less us. Honestly, I can tell they both just wanted into the villa and they didn’t care how they got here.”

“You’re not wrong,” Shannon said replied. “The entire time before you guys got back Siobhan, Emily, and Blake were all fighting. The other girls and I just tried to steer clear of the drama. Emily slept with Jakub the first night. Then when he told her he wasn’t bringing anyone back she moved on to Bobby and the Lucas. Siobhan was hoping if she stuck with Jakub he might change his mind, but in the end he didn’t and she threw a tantrum, which was ridiculous because Siobhan and Blake were fighting the entire time about Lucas and Noah. Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if Jakub, Lucas, and Noah passed those girls around like candy.”

Lottie choked on her laughter as Priya huffed with amusement. Hope looked shocked. “I’m surprised they can fit their heads through the villa door.” Deya said dryly.

“What are you wearing?” Lottie asked her. Deya grinned pulling out a leather black pencil skirt with two rows of corset lacing that went down the back of each leg between the corseting there was a zipper to get in and out of the skirt. She pulled it on and zipped it. It clung like as second skin the design gave her a curvaceous hourglass shape. “Wow,” Lottie smiled, “I might have to borrow that one.”

Deya winked at her and pulled out a matching leather crop top with an almost open back. There was a crisscross strap at the shoulder blade and hook and eye fastener on a strap lower on the back. The front had corset detailing as well and gave a good eyeful of cleavage. “Lottie, can you assist me please?” Deya asked. Lottie hooked the eyelets for her. “Thanks babes.”

Deya added the necklace she won from their contest at Casa. “Omg, it’s perfect,” Priya grinned. “I knew you would rock it.”

Deya grinned and pulled out a bottle of tequila and a slew of shot glasses. “This might be the last time. We should have one.”

Hope nodded as a weak smile came to her face. They gathered around everyone took a shot. “To the Villa,” Deya toasted. Everyone clinked glasses looking happy for a moment as they drank.

“Guys,” Hope said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“What’s on your mind, Hope?” Deya asked kindly, “You’ve been super quiet.”

“I know and it’s partially because I’m tired.” Hope admitted. “But also because I tried to control everything to ensure I got what I wanted. I obviously have some growing to do. I still want to be with Noah though. But I realize that leading the other guys on because I was feeling insecure was wrong. Jakub knew what I was doing too. I don’t blame him for sleeping with those girls. I really didn’t act much better. I wasn’t even planning on giving him a chance.”

“I think you have made some progress.” Deya replied walking over to pull Hope into a hug.

“Anyway time to let the fallout happen and accept it.” Hope said standing up. Lottie, Marisol, Priya, and Chelsea walked over to have a group hug as Shannon’s phone went off.

The girls walked into the fire pit. Deya walked in last and stepped over to where Lottie and Gary were all the singles were together. Lottie giggled and leant over to whisper to Deya. “You should have seen how many looks you got when you turned around. They couldn’t keep their eyes off you.”

“Well, she looks amazing.” Gary whispered. t

“True.” Lottie smirked, “I would totally date Deya just to have access to her wardrobe.”

A phone notification went off and Bobby stood up. “Islanders, public has been voting for their favorite couples. The couples up for elimination in no particular order are….”

Shannon jumped up grabbing her phone before the notification finished. “Noah and Blake. I’m sorry guys.”

“But I just got here,” Blake whined. She looked a Deya accusingly.

Deya merely raised her eyebrows and shrugged in mock surprise. Marisol’s phone beeped she stood up. “The next couple up for elimination is Lucas and Emily.”

Lottie huffed in amusement. “This could get interesting.” Deya chuckled silently at Lottie as Lucas glared at her.

Rahim’s phone went off next. “Jakub and Hope.”

“What are you joking?” Hope asked.

“Yea what? There’s no way people didn’t vote for me.” Jakub said.

“Babe, saying stuff like that is exactly why people didn’t vote for us.” Hope sneered. “I wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t chosen me.”

Jakub looked at her in disbelief. “Sorry for fancying you, is that what you want me to say?”

Deya shook her head. Obviously more growth on Hope’s part was needed yet. She felt her phone vibrate and stood up, “the final couple for elimination is Elijah and Chelsea.”

“Does it really say my name, babes?” Chelsea asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry sweetie.” Deya replied sadly.

“Who would you save if you could?” Lottie whispered leaning over to her.

“Chelsea and Elijah, they are adorable. They deserve to stay even if the public doesn’t think so.” Deya said without hesitation.

“Agreed,” Lottie smiled.

“That text said final couple, didn’t it?” Noah asked. Deya nodded. Before anything else could be said another phone beeped. Gary jumped up.

“Lottie, Gary, and Deya – the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must each couple up with the one of the vulnerable islanders standing in front of you. The remaining Islanders will be dumped.”

“I’m supposed to decide now?” Lottie whispered to Deya, panicked as the vulnerable islanders stood looking at each other.

“If there is no one you fancy, choose someone who is good for the group, you can help someone else.” Deya replied quietly.

“Right,” Lottie nodded.

Gary smiled. “Good idea.”

Lottie’s phone beeped, “I guess I’m first. I don’t fancy any of these guys but…” She looked at Gary and grinned. “I think this couple should stay. So I’m going to couple up with Elijah.”

Elijah looked shocked but he walked over to Lottie and took her hand. “I don’t know what to say but, thank you.”

Deya and Gary smiled as Gary’s phone went off next. “It’s like working telephone exchange tonight. I’m going to choose this girl because, although, she didn’t choose me, she brings a lot of sunshine into the villa and we could all use more of that. So the girl, I’m going to couple up with is Chelsea.”

“Seriously?” Chelsea asked her face incredulous.

“Seriously,” Gary answered smiling. Elijah realized what was going on and broke into a huge grin.

Deya’s phone beeped and she stepped forward. She tilted her head looking at the remaining islanders. “You know since Lottie picked the person I was going to pick for the same reason I was thinking.” Deya smiled kindly at Elijah and Chelsea. “I am left with possibilities.” Her face took changed to a feral smirk as her gaze moved over to the remaining islanders. She was a femme fatale, her heels clicked and her hips swayed as she walked over to the remaining Islanders. She sauntered over to Noah. “Do I save a guy who didn’t step forward for me on day one? A guy who can’t decide between four girls?” Blake glared at her but said nothing.

She stepped over to Lucas. “Or do I take back someone who would jump ship the minute I refused to let him get down my pants?” Deya shook her head and smiled as she heard Lottie snicker. Emily scowled knowing if Deya took back Lucas she couldn’t do a thing about it.

Deya glanced at the safe Islanders who were obviously amused at her performance. She sashayed over in front of Jakub. “I think I’m going to save the person who saved me from drowning. I know he hasn’t shown his best side lately but I saw a bit of it when he saved me. And I’m left to wonder if there is more to him. So the boy I am choosing to couple up with is Jakub.”

“You are seriously going to choose him knowing who he did during Casa?” Lucas asked. Emily gasped looking at Lucas in disbelief.

Deya gave Lucas a withering look. “He didn’t do it to me. You pied me off for Hope even before Casa.” 

“You came back single because of me,” Lucas said, “You were mine.”

Deya laughed in disbelief. “Wow, you really are delusional. When you asked me last night I told you that wasn’t the case. I liked you but wasn’t yours yet by any stretch of the imagination.” Emily sighed with relief as Lucas glared at Deya. Jakub walked over and slipped a protective arm around Deya’s waist.

They walked back to sit down. It was apparent that the other islanders were in shock at what had just transpired. They all looked at Lucas in incredulously. “You alright?” Jakub asked giving her a worried glance.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Deya replied giving him brilliant smile. “He lost the moment he was more worried about other people involved in the Villa drama than the person standing by his side.” She tilted her head up giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I do appreciate your concern though.” Jakub flushed pleased at her words before looking over at Lucas who had lost his vitriol and looked defeated.

A phone notification went off. “Guys,” Noah said sadly “Noah, Blake, Lucas, Emily, and Hope as you have not been chosen, you are now dumped from the Island. Please get ready to leave the Villa immediately.”

It was crowded at the Villa entrance as everyone struggled to find a space. Deya slipped in beside Jakub who smiled as she slid an arm around his waist.

Lucas and Emily were the first to leave. “I’m never going to forget you all and I’m never going to learn what succulent means. And…” Lucas said searching the crowd till his eyes fell on Deya. His eyes narrowed as he saw her arm wrapped around Jakub’s waist. “You should have picked me.” Deya shook her head as Lucas grabbed a startled Emily’s hand and they walked out.

Noah walked out next, “I’m sorry for causing so much drama for everyone. I’ll miss working out with the crew.” He smiled at Gary, Rahim and Deya. Blake walked through the door without a word to anyone giving Noah a scowl. Noah sighed. “I should get going.”

“Noah you have time to think now…”Deya said kindly. “You can decide what you really want and if you can’t decide that ….sometimes it’s better to figure out what you don’t want as a way of getting to what you do.”

Noah nodded as he set down his suitcase to pull Deya into a hug. “I’m sorry I picked you to be safe that was really unfair of me. And thanks for talking to me last night. You really do give great advice.”

“Apology accepted.” Deya replied.

“I should go.” He straightened up and grabbed his suitcase.

“I think he might get it together now.” Gary said nodding. “He’s not a bad bloke and neither is Lucas but in here, it’s hard.”

Hope came out last. “You know…” Her voice broke but she took a ragged breathe and pulled herself together. “Coming here made me realize how much I need to grow. I think…I need to take some time for me. Deya…I didn’t always like what you said to me but you were always honest. Thank you for that. I hope that you will continue to do that for me.” Hope stepped up to Deya and gave her a hug. “Girls…”She choked again but Lottie, Marisol, Priya and Chelsea walked over to them as they joined into an unspoken group hug. A few moments later everyone stepped back.

“This isn’t the end you know.” Lottie said, “We already planned a meet up.”

“I know,” Hope said wiping her eyes. “I can’t wait.”


	47. The Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of islanders have a drink and chat after the elimination.

Deya and Jakub sat in the kitchen after the islanders left. “You look amazing,” Jakub said shifting nervously on his chair. “What I really want to say is thank you for a saving me tonight.

Deya glanced up at him. “I felt like the right thing to do. I mean you saved me from drowning. I saved you from elimination. Seems fair.”

“I know but…I also know you liked Lucas.” He asked curiously. “You two really seemed to click and with Hope gone you could have had him.”

Deya shook her head. “I liked him but I wasn’t attached to him besides he pied me even before Casa. I was just playing with him the night of the Ministry party to see how much he liked Hope. I knew that afternoon it was Hope he was thinking about not me.”

“Babes, you can play with me like that anytime you want to.” Jakub teased remembering how Deya had used Lucas like a stripper pole.

Deya huffed with amusement as she shook her head. “Emily…she’s a gold digger isn’t she?”

Jakub shook his head. “Knew what she wanted, a rich boy and to get into the Villa. She was with me, Bobby, and then Lucas.”

Deya snorted, “So I heard.”

Jakub nodded, “Bobby thought she was genuine though until she hooked up with Lucas.”

“Poor Bobby.” Deya shook her head. “I knew about it already.” Her face changed as she huffed with amusement. “Lucas told me about how he hated people who were about his wealth but I’m sure he will figure that out soon enough. I also know about Siobhan.” Jakub looked at her curiously. “She left behind evidence and then Shannon told us.”

“Oh, yea she was pretty pissed that I didn’t choose to switch. I told her from the beginning that was staying with Hope. That was why Emily moved on to someone else. I didn’t lie to the girls. I knew Hope would stick because of Noah. She pretty much told me she wanted Noah not me that night after the disaster recoupling. I was just to make him jealous. So what did it matter if I slept with the new girls? I knew I’d be pretty safe sticking with her.” Jakub admitted. “Siobhan was same as Blake. She just wanted a way into the villa. She was trying to put her eggs in everyone’s basket. She was actually fighting with Blake over Noah while sleeping with me…Did you run into that at Casa?”

“Wait! So you mean our most indecisive Islander had Siobhan, Blake, Priya, and Hope after him?” Deya’s rich laugh was full of amusement, “and the idiot chose me before Casa.” She knocked back another shot shaking her head as Jakub poured another.

“So why weren’t you after Noah?” He asked.

“Well a few reasons,” Deya shrugged. “He’s pretty but he made it clear he wasn’t interested in me the first day. I asked the guys who fancied me to step forward and he didn’t. Hope snapped him up right away though. Then when I was tired of the whole grafting drama when Priya coupled up with Gary, I tried to get away from it by just having a conversation. He started it with, if I was grafting, I was basically wasting my time. Such a damn narcissist, especially when I just wanted to talk. That was a huge turn off and red flag for me. Don’t get me wrong I don’t mind self-worth. But assuming I was there to graft before I said anything was pretty arrogant. Besides by that point Gary and I had already spoken about him choosing me.” 

“Wow, I mean I have ego but damn.” Jakub shook his head.

As for your other question about Casa,” Deya answered, “I ran into it with a couple of the guys. Some tried to make a play for me but it wasn’t nearly as dramatic as what happened here obviously. Carl started out that way too but it turned out he really liked me.”

“And you didn’t bring him back?”

“Nope, I didn’t feel the same.” Deya explained. “I’ve dated guys like him before and at first it’s always great. Good intellectual discussions, they remember you exist. But then once they get comfortable the workaholic takes over again and the relationship gets put on an auto loop. They just assume you are going to be there and expect you to put in all the effort. I refuse to be in a relationship where I don’t come before work. I want to be appreciated. I deserve that.”

“Wow, you’ve put a lot of thought into this.” Jakub said taking a sip of his beer.

Deya shrugged as she poured another shot. “It’s better to know exactly what you want. If I’m going to treat my guy like he’s a king. I’m not settling. I’m not afraid to be alone.”

Jakub raised an eyebrow at her curiously but before he could say anything else Lottie, Chelsea, Gary, and Elijah walked into the kitchen. “What you guys talking about?” Lottie asked noting the serious expressions on Deya and Jakub’s faces.

“What we expect out of a relationship.” Deya replied tipping back her shot. “People don’t discuss stuff like that. They probably should before they jumped into something they would be much happier.”

“She’s very practical.” Jakub shrugged.

Lottie nodded. “I can see the value in it. Hand me a shot glass?” Deya leaned over the bar to grab a few more shot glasses as Jacob appreciatively checked out her assets. Deya turned her head and caught him looking; she shook her head and chuckled. 

“If you think I’m the only one who did that tonight you are out of your damn mind.” He stated nodding at Gary and Elijah. Both men shrugged guiltily.

“Hell, she made me look too,” Lottie admitted as Chelsea giggled and nodded.

“Maybe that is how I wanted it.” Deya replied quietly so only Jakub could hear. She smirked at him but before he could reply…

“Well, that much talking isn’t necessary for everything…I mean I wouldn’t for a one night stand.” Gary said going back to the original subject. Lottie gave Gary a dirty look as Deya covered her mouth hiding her smile.

“Well you would know a lot about that because you had the highest numbers,” Lottie sniffed.

Deya shook with silent laughter as Jakub shook his head. It was in that moment Gary realized he had messed up. “Um, I don’t mean here obviously.”

“What’s the longest relationship you’ve all ever had?” Chelsea asked. “Mine was about a year.”

“A year and six months.” Deya answered. “He was a workaholic.”

“Oh like the kind of guy you mentioned earlier,” Jakub asked. Deya nodded.

“For me it’s been a year and half.” Lottie said.

“I dated a girl in school for two and half years.” Gary said.

“I dated a photographer of mine for two years.” Elijah said.

Jakub looked a little uncomfortable. “I never really stuck with anyone for very long. The idea of pinning yourself down is scary. So the longest I’ve been with anyone is 8 months.”

“So I’ve got a question,” Lottie smiled. “When did your last relationship end?”

“Oh that’s easy about six months ago,” Chelsea said. “I wanted to see other people. He was too serious. We had only been dating two months and he proposed.”

“Wow, that is a bit much,” Deya replied as Lottie nodded in agreement.

“It’s been about 4 months since I dated and that was the eyebrow guy,” Lottie smirked.

Gary smiled, “and you were right to do so, my last serious date was probably 5 months ago.”

“My last relationship ended about four or five months ago.” Elijah admitted.

“What about you Deya?” Lottie asked.

“It’s been a year since I’ve been in a relationship.” Deya replied bringing her shot glass to her lips.

Chelsea’s eyes popped open. “You mean you haven’t…in over a year…I mean you don’t sleep around…so…”

Lottie choked and clamped a hand over Chelsea’s mouth as the guys tried to stifle their chuckles. Deya shrugged as she poured another shot. She tilted her head looking at Chelsea and Lottie who had removed her hand from Chelsea’s mouth and raised her eyebrows. “Not with anyone else.” She deadpanned.

Lottie shook her head snickering but Chelsea…looked confused for moment. “Oh?” she thought about it for a second. “Oh…”

The rest of them seeing Chelsea figure it out started laughing. “Deya, that was almost as good as the day you and Priya got Lucas and Henrik.” Elijah grinned at her.

Deya chuckled, “That was pretty funny.”

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about.” Chelsea laughed, “That was hilarious it made me laugh so hard I almost peed myself. Priya and Deya were messing with Lucas and Henrik to see who would break who first. Priya did great but it was Deya’s comment that completely broke them.”

“Wait, I missed this?” Lottie said looking at Deya.

“You were too busy being mad at Rocco, Marisol, and Priya.” Deya explained.

“So what did you say? “ Lottie asked.

“Oh she said…”Chelsea looked at Deya and Deya nodded for her to continue. “That watching the guys work out made her want to DIY herself.” Chelsea dissolved into a fit of giggles with Elijah as Lottie cackled falling onto the backrest of her stool. Deya merely gave them an enigmatic smirk.

Gary and Jakub's expressions were shocked, which made the rest of the islanders laugh harder, making it impossible for them not to join in. “Damn Deya, that was good.” Gary huffed. “I wish I’d seen the looks on their faces.”

“I don’t know how I missed that.” Jakub said. “I thought I watched everything before I got here.”


	48. Shake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have an impromptu dance party that gets interrupted.

The next day seemed to be quiet enough. Deya had spent the morning with Jakub at the gym. Later she was lounging with the girls on the daybeds when Chelsea said. “I feel like dancing can you pull up some music Deya?”

“Sure,” Deya looked through her audio player. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t know just pick something.” Chelsea waved her hand.

Deya started a random playlist. Chelsea jumped up to dance, “Thanks, I was tired of being still. I needed to move.”

After a song or two, Chelsea grabbed Priya’s and Deya’s hands. “Come on you two.”

Deya grinned up at her and started to dance. She stood and shimmied for a moment before her hips and waist undulated. Chelsea stopped dancing and stared as Priya grinned joining for a moment. “You know how to belly dance?”

Deya smiled, “I know some. My father is Arabic and my mum Welsh.” She isolated her hips from her chest.

“Wait what?” Lottie looked at Deya in surprised.

“I know redhead…pale… I take after my mum.” Deya laughed.

“You are doing well better than me,” Priya laughed. “You saw the extent of my belly dancing.”

“I haven’t practiced in a while,” Deya said as she shimmied and turned doing hip drops.

Their impromptu dance party was called off by a text. “Oh I finally get to do it!” Chelsea squealed. “Hey guys I got a text!”

The Islanders came running over, “Islanders, How well do you know your partner. It’s time to find out in today’s challenge.”

Jakub grinned at Deya, “I’ve got a genius who notices everything on my side. There’s no way we are losing this.” Deya shook her head amused.

“That’s almost like cheating,” Gary muttered.

“I think it will be fun there’s bound to be things asked we haven’t discussed,” Deya replied.

“This is going to be utter chaos,” Lottie grinned. Shannon nodded in agreement.

They headed to the challenge platform. Bobby’s phone notification went off. “I guess Priya and I are hosting the game.” Everyone was given a white board and pen. “The couples need to answer the questions and then turn around their boards. If they match up they get a point a prize goes to the couple with the most points.”

“So I have to answer questions about Lottie?” Elijah said smiling, “Lottie is right this is gonna be fun.”

Chelsea grinned, “And I have to answer questions about Gary.”

Bobby cleared his throat, “First question, boys will answer for girls this round. What did you partner want to be when they grew up?”

Deya wrote down unicorn and patiently waited as the others wrote their answers. Gary got Chelsea’s wrong and it was rather funny when he mentioned that Chelsea wanted to be weather girl. Elijah didn’t do much better stating the Lottie wanted to be a model. Graham was right on with Marisol’s when he said veterinarian and Rahim got Shannon’s when he said astronaut.   
  


Bobby erroneously stated that Priya wanted to be beauty queen, which made everyone giggle. Then it was Jakub’s turn. “I guessed rocket scientist because she’s smart.”

Deya smiled at him. “I wanted to be a unicorn.”

“What why?” He asked curiously.

“Because no one told me I couldn’t when I was that young.” She replied quietly. “Unicorns are magical creatures after all. I wanted to be like magic.”

“Interesting,” Jakub smiled at her, “Even if we don’t win, we learn something about each other.”

Deya laughed, “of course.”

“Next question is for the girls,” Priya called out, “What is your partner’s food for life?”

Deya chuckled inwardly and wrote protein shake on her board. She was amused as Priya tried to say Bobby’s was cake. Deya knew it was spaghetti hoops on toast. Elijah loved pizza. Which Lottie got right well because almost everyone loves pizza. 

Chelsea took a guess but was correct with Gary’s Nan’s roast supper. Marisol guessed a fish dish and got Graham’s Grandma’s dressed crab wrong.

“Deya, what’s Jakub’s favorite food?” Bobby asked her.

“He’d wither away without his protein shake.” Deya answered flipping her board.

“That’s right I don’t want to lose my gains. I’ve worked too hard.” Jakub agreed as he flipped his board.

The next question was for the boys about the girls. “Name two things your partner couldn’t survive without. It’s worth 2 points.” Priya explained.

Jakub grinned as he wrote down his answers. Bobby looked at Priya wrote something down as Rahim shook his head. Bobby erased it writing down something else. Gary went first “I think Chelsea couldn’t survive without the color pink and hairspray.” Chelsea grinned as she turned around her board. It said pink and hairspray.   
  
Graham looked a bit uncomfortable, “I said coffee and mimosa.” Marisol gave him a sweet smile. “You were half right.” She turned her board around it said coffee and books.

Rahim was next; his board read cards and coffee. Shannon smiled, “you got it babe.”

Elijah wrote make-up and clothes making Lottie grin, “You were half right,” as she turned her board, “Makeup and crystals.”

Jakub was next he turned his board grinning, he had written, guitar and music player. Deya chuckled as she turned her board around. It said guitar and music player.

And finally Bobby and Priya got on the board with Bobby’s answers of body spray and mascara.

They played a couple more rounds laughing as some of the answers. Then the questions got racier. “These are the last ones,” Bobby grinned handing the blue card to Priya.

“Boys tell us if your girl were to lick something off your body what would it be?” Priya grinned devilishly as she read.

“Whoa,” Elijah looked at Lottie for a minute in confusion. “That just got seriously spicy. I’ve not thought about that with Lottie.”

“This is why it’s gonna be hilarious,” Lottie cackled.

“I would go with whipped cream,” Elijah said thoughtfully, “she’s always stealing it from Bobby when she thinks he’s not looking.”

Lottie nodded, “you got me.”

“I’d say probably chocolate for Chelsea,” Gary replied turning his board.

“Close but not quite,” Chelsea replied, “I prefer honey.”

“Honey is what I chose for Priya,” Bobby admitted.

“Chocolate all the way,” Priya smirked.

“I chose chocolate for Marisol,” Graham said. Marisol nodded in agreement.

“I wasn’t sure what to choose for Deya but I know she loves caramel. It’s one of her indulgences.” Jakub said turning his board around.

“I chose caramel too,” Deya smiled.

“Caramel is an interesting choice,” Rahim nodded, “Shannon doesn’t share much that way but I think she’d like something strawberry. She seems to like them.”

Shannon gave him a small smile as she turned her board around. She had written strawberry sauce on it.

Last question is for the girls, Bobby announced, “When it comes to sex what position does your partner prefer?” Everyone wrote down their answers.

“Deya you go first.” Bobby instructed.

Deya looked over at Jakub, “Well, since we haven’t gone there yet I can only make an educated guess. I would think Jakub likes to be in charge so he would prefer any position he put in me into.”

The islanders were silent as all gazes moved to Jakub. He blushed hard, looking at Deya in disbelief for moment. “I put doggy but your idea has some…merit. After all you are pretty flexible.”

Gary and Rahim chuckled as they both said, “I remember that day.”

Marisol was next as she chose ‘pressed up against a wall.’

Graham looked at her, “I chose reverse cowgirl but your idea is better.”

“Perhaps we should let the girls call the shots in the bedroom,” Bobby teased.

Priya went next, “I wasn’t sure what Bobby would prefer so I chose spooning because after all it can lead to forking.”

“Good try babes, and so true.” Bobby grinned at her. “I put lying on your side with one leg over.”

“What even is that?” Shannon asked.

“It’s easy.” Bobby answered. “The rest of you lot are making it too difficult.”

“I chose cowgirl for Rahim.” Shannon stated.

“Not a bad choice,” Rahim nodded as he turned his board around it said cowgirl.

Lottie was next, “I’m sorry Elijah but I didn’t know what to pick for this. So I chose sitting on a chair.”

“Nice choice even though it’s wrong,” Elijah smiled at her kindly, “I wrote doggy it’s man’s best friend after all.”

“That just leaves me,” Chelsea said smiling, “Gary is a traditional guy, pubs, Sunday dinners, missionary style sex.”

Gary shook his head, “Sex is where I’m a pioneer and innovator. I developed my own position. I call it the helicopter.”

Priya smirked, “You do realize there is a move called the helicopter already.” Deya pinched her nose dropping her head as she chuckled silently.

“I’m not talking about that,” Gary said disdainfully as the others laughed, “I can’t explain it very well but I could show you.”

“Let me help you,” Bobby handed his card to Priya and ran over to Gary. Gary put Bobby in various positions thrusting his hips as his arms waved wildly. Much to the amusement of the islanders who couldn’t stop laughing.

“Why is he waving his arms like that?” Shannon asked.

“Maybe it’s to cool you down during the action,” Lottie snorted.

Chelsea looked horrified, “Not ever happening!”

“Maybe it scares off the bears,” Priya giggled.

“He might be motioning his partner where to go. You would need hand signals with all the laughing.” Deya deadpanned. 

Jakub looked over at Deya as he fell back in his chair. His loud guffaw was heard making the rest of them laugh even harder.

Graham wiped his eyes, “Damn Deya that funny.”

Deya’s phone notification went off. “Jakub and Deya you have won the challenge go to the kitchen to get your prize.”

Jakub sat up, “how much you want to bet it’s iced lollies?”

“You know sharing is caring,” Bobby admonished.

“Not if we get there first,” Deya stood up and with surprising strength pulled Jakub to his feet before yanking his arm. “Come on Jakub.” They raced toward the kitchen laughing.

Scores:

Jakub and Deya

| 

11  
  
---|---  
  
Graham and Marisol

| 

10  
  
Rahim and Shannon

| 

7  
  
Gary and Chelsea

| 

7  
  
Elijah and Lottie

| 

8  
  
Bobby and Priya

| 

8  
  
Notes: having some fun with the random number generator again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: having some fun with the random number generator again.


	49. Villa Off Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls join the villa...and anyone who can count knows that two girls are going home.

The morning had started nicely enough. Jakub had been sweet enough to make Deya breakfast. Halfway through breakfast was when it happened. It had been one flipping day since things had calmed down but the producers weren’t going to let the Islanders get too comfortable in their new couples before they threw in two more time bombs, specifically Jo and Elisa.

Jakub literally had jumped over Deya to meet them. She shook her head and shrugged it off as she headed to the gym. The girls were nice enough but there was surely more drama coming it didn’t take a genius to figure out that they had 2 girls too many and someone was going to end up going home.

The girls made their way over to the gym after the boys left on their dates. “Deya aren’t you worried about Jakub?” Lottie asked.

“Why should I be? If he decides to switch after two hours of knowing them I don’t want him anyway.” Deya said quietly. “I’m worth more than that.”

“That’s my girl.” Chelsea grinned.

“You’re not worried about Rahim?” Lottie asked Shannon.

Shannon pushed her glasses up on her face and frowned. “Naw, Jo is too forward and too flirty.”

“But that’s how you graft.” Lottie replied.

“And what does Rahim do when someone flirts with him?” Shannon asked.

“Oh, I know,” Chelsea bounced. “He says something awkward and kills the mood.”

Shannon nodded. “Exactly she isn’t planning what she’s doing so it won’t matter.”

Marisol nodded, “Unpopular opinion probably but I like them. They are confident sexy women.”

“That want to take our men,” Lottie finished scowling.

“Worst case scenario is that they succeed and two of us go home.” Deya said shrugging.

Shannon stood up “I’m going for a swim anyone else?” Deya shook her head. Shannon gave her a look of regret. “I forgot hon, I’m sorry.”

“It’s an easy thing to forget. Everyone swims but me.” Deya replied with a smile.

“Come on, Deya, let’s go to the terrace,” Marisol offered.

“Good idea.” Deya smiled at her. They walked up to the terrace. The wind gusted up and both girls rubbed their shoulders at the sudden brisk breeze.

“Where did the sun go?” Marisol asked as they sat down, “The day started so nice. I can already feel the vibe in the villa changing. It’s been really lovely the past couple of days. Even with the recouplings and the new girls’ drama.”

“Well, none of that affected you and Graham.” Deya replied.

“True, but the vibe is still changing or perhaps I am…”Marisol said thoughtfully. “What do you think of Elisa?”

“She’s hot,” Deya said honestly, “but I find her queen attitude a bit off putting.”

“Wait what queen attitude,” Marisol asked curious.

Deya takes on Elisa’s persona “Queen’s in the Villa! Hey everyone! I’m a social media presence! The man at my side has to look every bit as good as I do. He’ll go to my favorite bakery in Paris to get me macarons. Fly me to Rome for a romantic getaway. If a queen like me can exist, there’s a king out there for me.”

Marisol chuckled, “I guess she is a bit over the top.”

“Honestly I don’t see any of our guys doing that for her except Bobby or Rahim.” Deya grinned.

“Bobby would be out because of the cash unless he wins.” Marisol smiled. “You are probably right though. She reminds me of an ex.”

“Should Graham be worried?” Deya teased.

“Maybe,” Marisol teased. “I really appreciate the fact we can talk like this.” Marisol took Deya’s hand giving it a squeeze.

“Anytime hon.” Deya said giving a return squeeze to Marisol’s hand. The sound of laughter coming from the lawn floated up at them. “It seems they are back from their dates.”


	50. Drama Starts with D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama is looming as Jo and Elisa get back from their dates...

Deya was refilling her water bottle when Shannon walked in. “Hey, can I talk to you?” Shannon asked.

“What‘s up babes?” Deya asked curiously she knew Shannon was more worried about Rahim then she let on. She never frowned before pushing up her glasses and Shannon may have thought she had the monopoly on tells and micro-expressions but Deya had the same knowledge.

“Rahim is too chatty and I don’t like it.”

Deya looked at her. “Let me guess you want me to talk to him?”

Shannon sighed, “Was I that apparent?”

“Only to me.” Deya replied, “The others thought you were as cool as cucumber and still believe that nothing is going to shake you.”

“Well things aren’t always what they seem.” Shannon said.

Deya leaned forward to whisper. “I know. I knew the moment you frowned and shoved your glasses up your nose.”

Shannon grinned. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Deya nodded, “and yea I’ll talk to him something happened, Rahim’s nervous.”

“You want me to talk to Jakub?” Shannon asked.

“Nope, if his head is turned by some make-up influencer after one date. I don’t want him.” Deya replied firmly as she took a sip of her water.

“Okay,” Shannon looked confused.

Deya walked out of the kitchen over to Rahim. “Deya, I’m glad you came over,” Rahim said nervously. “I could actually use a woman’s opinion.”

“Why can’t you talk to Shannon?” Deya asked. He dropped his gaze. “It’s fine you can always talk to me.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “What happened?”

He hesitated. “Well Gary had his date first so I checked out the spa. It was a really posh affair.”

Deya could tell she was going to have to ask questions whatever it was he couldn’t just come forward with it. “Ok what was Jo like?” 

“She was fun and chatty.” He chuckled.

“Obviously she made an impression.” Deya smiled.

“I was into the chat and pretty comfortable but that may have just been the sports massage.” Rahim said before going silent. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Deya just sat silently waiting for him to continue. “After the date was over Jo stood up and lost her balance. She grabbed the tablecloth to steady herself. And then…we had a moment and kissed.”

“Oh wow okay,” Deya replied.

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault it just happened but…” Rahim looked guilty.

“You don’t know how to talk to Shannon?” Deya said. He nodded. “She already knows something is off, babes. She asked me to talk to you. You should talk to her right away even if it’s uncomfortable it’s better coming from you. I won’t tell her but you know how quickly stuff gets around in here.”

“You’re right I’m going to talk to her right now.” Rahim stood up offering Deya a hand up.

“Okay good luck. Just be honest and tell her what you told me.” Deya was cut off by a scream from the Villa…

“Oh My Days!” 

Deya and Rahim raced to the bedroom to see Lottie and Gary already there. Lottie placed her finger over her mouth wordlessly shushing them. Deya nodded.

“I don’t want this getting out.” Elisa said. They heard her heels click on the floor as she moved toward them Gary ran into the bathroom and Rahim hid behind the door. Deya and Lottie looked at each other before diving into Lottie’s bed.

Elisa didn’t notice a thing as she walked through and out of the bedroom. Lottie and Deya looked at each other with relief. “Well Deya I never thought I’d find you in my bed,” Lottie teased.

“Don’t tell Jakub, he might get jealous,” Deya bantered. They both laughed.

“Let’s go get ready and find out what’s going on.” Lottie said as the crawled out of the bed. Rahim grabbed a shirt and left the bedroom.

Deya grabbed Lottie’s arm to stop her. Lottie looked at her curiously, “If it’s what I think it is…let’s not jump into it. I’ve already been working to keep the shit from hitting the fan.”

“Oh,” Lottie raised an eyebrow at Deya, “Okay I get it.”

They headed into the dressing room and started to get ready. Before long, Priya joined them with Shannon and Marisol coming in few minutes later.

“I heard you yell, babes,” Marisol said.

“I did yell,” Chelsea admitted, “but it was only because Elisa told me some VIF.”

“What’s VIF?” Marisol asked.

“Very Important Information,” Chelsea stated proudly.

“Um hon, Information starts with an, I.” Priya said.

Chelsea wrinkled her forehead. “Ok…Very Important Fact.”

“How do you it’s a fact?” Marisol asked.

“Shannon, have you spoken to Rahim yet?” Deya interrupted. “He was looking for you.”

“I haven’t I’ll go find him in a minute.” Shannon replied.

“Well Elisa told me that she saw Jo and Rahim kiss.” Chelsea continued undeterred.

“What?” Shannon turned around her eyes blazing. Deya shook her head.

“Oh hi, Shannon we were just talking about.” Lottie clamped her hand over Chelsea’s mouth.

“How Jo kissed Rahim on their date.” Shannon finished for her.

Shannon stood up. “Well I need to go find her and tell her what’s what.”

“Shannon wait, you really need to go talk to Rahim.” Deya reminded her.

“I don’t want to blame my man before I get all the facts.” She said walking out of the room.

“Chelsea sweetie,” Deya said kindly, “You shouldn’t have said that.”

“But she deserved to know.” Chelsea said fumbling with her earring back.

Deya pursed her lips, “I agree but you should have gone to just her, not told everyone.”

“Way to go Chelsea, you just caused more drama,” Marisol shook her head.

“We should try to keep this from blowing up,” Priya said.

Deya sighed rolling her eyes as they headed to kitchen. Bobby, Graham and Jakub were there having a chat about their hands. Which was odd and Deya would have studied it further but there was drama lurking. Shannon cleared her throat, “boys we need to have a serious chat.”

“That sounds like out cue to leave.” Jakub said looking at Deya who rolled her eyes before mouthing ‘run away’ to warn him.

“No I think they should stay,” Lottie said, “They might know something.”

“What do they know about Chelsea?” Elisa sneered.

Chelsea nervously starts pouring the bubbly. Deya looked at Bobby gesturing for a shot glass. He nodded grabbing one along with her beloved tequila. She was afraid if she stayed here much longer she might actually become a lush.

“I really thought I could trust you Chelsea,” Elisa said.

“I haven’t told the boys yet,” Chelsea defended.

Shannon grabbed a glass of champagne. “That really isn’t the issue here.” She turned her gaze to Jo. “Did you do it?”

“What is it?” Jo asked. “What’s happened?”

“Don’t play the innocent card, I need to know did you kiss Ibrahim on that date?” Shannon asked angrily.

“Let’s just take a breath.” Deya said trying to calm them down.

“Way to go Jo,” Graham said clapping. Deya and Marisol glared at him before he could say anything else.

“Oh, I didn’t…” Jo started to say.

“Don’t lie and make it worse,” Elisa said.

“Everyone is saying that you kissed him, Jo.” Lottie said.

“Maybe you guys should go we don’t need you spreading this gossip any further.” Shannon said waving the boys off.

“You sure you don’t want Judge Bobby to help you?” Bobby asked. Shannon shook her head.

“Stop!” Deya barked.

The boys stopped in their tracks and turned around as the girls froze looking at Deya. Considering the simple fact she had never raised her voice before they looked at her with both shock and expectation. “Jakub, go get Rahim he was looking for Shannon earlier.

“I’m not accusing him until I get all the facts.” Shannon stated.

“Ok let me tell you the facts precisely as I heard them from Rahim, since you stubbornly refuse to actually talk to him.” Deya replied. “And I quote_, After the date was over Jo stood up and lost her balance. She grabbed the tablecloth to steady herself. And then…we had a moment and kissed. It wasn’t anyone’s fault it just happened_.”

“You boys should go,” Elisa said “There are too many cooks in the kitchen.”

“Well if Shannon can’t believe my memory that’s her problem,” Deya said. “She needs to be talking to Rahim and maybe Jo once she calms down. Jo, I can understand that you’re feeling threatened, I know I would be too…But lying is not the answer. There were two people on that date. He admitted it to me what more proof do you need. Rahim was on his way to speak to Shannon when Elisa told Chelsea.”

“And then Chelsea gossip sneezed.” Elisa finished.

Deya shook her head, “you should have talked to Shannon or Rahim or Jo.”

“Yea Chelsea,” Elisa said glaring at Chelsea.

“No babes, I meant you.” Deya said quietly regarding Elisa.

“She is right you know.” Marisol agreed as Lottie nodded.

“You know what I’m done with this,” Elisa grabbed her champagne.

“This drama seems pointless,” Jakub shook his head turning to walk away.

“Take me with you,” Deya said grabbing her water bottle.

He turned around giving her a grin. “You serious?”

“I can’t help them if they won’t face facts. You’re right it’s pointless.”

He walked over scooping her up bridal style, “let’s go.”

“Where are you going?” Elisa called out.

“You said there were too many cooks in the kitchen so I’m out.” Deya replied looking over Jakub’s shoulder as she grinned.


	51. Deya also Starts with D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya basically walked away from the Drama....what's going to happen next?

Jakub set her down beside one of the daybeds. “You alright?”

“Yea thanks, I’m just sick of the drama.” Deya replied, “If Shannon won’t talk to Rahim then that’s her problem.”

“But what about Elisa and Chelsea?”

Deya shrugged. “Elisa knew what she was doing telling Chelsea. You know I adore Chelsea but keeping a secret was never her strong suit.” Jakub nodded in agreement. “Elisa acting all mad about it and name calling is just stupid. I think she wanted to try out a new word hoping it might be popular like bae or something. She thought that out it wasn’t random. She’s just using the show to promote herself. It really doesn’t concern me why do I need to be there.”

Jakub looked at Deya with surprise. “You could be right; in fact I think you are right.” They watched as Elijah took Chelsea’s hand after having words with Elisa and walked her away from the girls.

“Good on him.” Deya said. “I was willing to go save her if need be but Elijah picked up the spare.”

Chelsea and Elijah joined them. Chelsea looked absolutely upset still. “I messed up didn’t I?” She said looking at Deya. Deya moved to hug her.

“Hey, you know I adore you, Chels,” Deya said quietly, “But we all know that secrets aren’t your forte you care about people too much. Elisa knew it too.”

Elijah nodded, “I told her as much when she was trying to have a go at Chelsea. Elisa was off about teaching her Elisa-bees morals.”

“Good because I thought the same.” Deya replied. “It was all a publicity stunt.”

Elijah nodded. “I didn’t think that far ahead but you are probably right.”

Jakub looked thoughtful. “I thought it was pretty cool, she raised up her own brand and all but using people like that …is an ass move.”

Deya shook her head. “Her Elisa-bees will see it for what it is, people aren’t stupid. She wants to preach morals she needs to practice it. I mean she gossiped to Chelsea right but wants to go at her for gossiping, saying she controlled her gossip. It’s still all gossip, regardless.”

“I get it,” Chelsea said with a small smile, “You can’t tell people not to gossip if you are spreading it yourself. So I’m not a gossip sneezer or maybe I am but she is too.”

“Exactly,” Deya said.

“Gossip sneezer isn’t even a term.” Elijah stated.

“I’m hungry,” Chelsea said looking toward the kitchen. Elijah stood up taking her hand. “Come on then.” They headed to the kitchen leaving Jakub and Deya.

“Now that we’re alone…” Jakub slipped is arm around her waist. “Since the recoupling and all the drama with the new girls, we’ve barely been able to speak. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Deya raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Yes,” he said firmly, “I know that you’ve been sitting back and watching. You haven’t even asked me about my date with Elisa or anything. Don’t you even want to know where my head is?”

“Of course I do,” Deya gave him a penetrating stare, “But I’m not going to ask someone to talk to you like Shannon asked me to do with Rahim. However, I think if you were ready to run off with Elisa you wouldn’t have brought me here.”

Jakub chuckled, shaking his head, “So fucking logical. You really do pay attention to everything don’t you?”

Deya tilted her head looking up at him through her lashes. “I do pay attention even if people don’t think I am. Elisa saw me as a threat and threw herself at you from the moment she walked in. Not that you made it any better by practically jumping over me to meet them.”

“Agreed,” Jakub said looking a bit chagrined, “That was a bit rude of me. How do you feel about that?”

“I’ll tell you what I told Lottie and Shannon. If you were willing to run off with a girl you met for two hours then I didn’t want you anyway.” Deya said her verdant eyes never leaving his baby blues. “I like you, Jakub. I think we get on well and I’d like to see where it goes but if you think you want someone else just tell me. I would do the same.”

“Harsh, honest, and fair, I like it.” Jakub smiled. “I like you too. I’m not mucking about with Elisa and I don’t want to she’s…a bit much.” He pulled her onto his lap putting both arms around her. “And of course you like me, what’s not to like?”

“Really, that’s what you got out of that,” Deya replied her face a mask of impassivity.

He chuckled at her, “I did need to hear where your head was though. You don’t give away much.”

“Just ask if you’re unsure,” Deya advised.

Jakub grasped her chin gently pulling her lips to his. “I will.” He grazed his lips against hers at first. They hadn’t even had a proper kiss like this yet and Deya was going to enjoy it. She nibbled playfully on his bottom lip making him smile against her lips. He pulled away momentarily taking a breath before capturing her lips again with more purpose asking for more but not pushing. She huffed in amusement as she acquiesced to his request running her tongue over the spot she had nibbled earlier. Her hands slid around his neck and combed through his super short fade.

When he pulled back a second time for air, it was with an almost primal look on his face he took possession of her mouth once more. They weren’t just teasing each other anymore. His kiss was almost bruising in its intensity. She returned his kiss with equal passion. He pulled her closer as his hands traveled down her back and over curve of her hip and derriere.

“Deya! We need your help!” Chelsea called out. Jakub gave her a squeeze as she chuckled against his lips.

“It was just starting to get good.” He pouted.

Deya dropped her head onto his shoulder. “You know if I don’t go, they’ll just come over here anyway.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know. Let’s just get this over with.”

They walked over to the kitchen to find Rahim talking with Shannon and Jo in hushed tones at the table.

Lottie beckoned her over to Chelsea and Elisa. “What’s up?” 

“We don’t need help. I wanted to apologize.” Elisa said giving Chelsea an amused glance as she shook her head, “I acted in way that was…unbecoming.”

“Okay apology accepted.” Deya said quietly. “But you really need to apologize to Chelsea and those three.” She gave an up nod to the table behind her. 

“I already did and I will.” Elisa sighed, as she gestured to Chelsea and the others. “I need to think about my branding. I was so stoked coming here I let the fact that I have so many followers get to my head.”

“It’s all fixable, babes. Recognizing a mistake is the first step.” Deya replied. Elisa stepped forward awkwardly reaching to give Deya a hug. Deya gave her a warm hug as the taller girl leaned over her.

“Thanks.”


	52. Villa's on Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villa takes a day trip...Will Deya be alright with the destination?

Deya woke up to the sound her phone going off. “Hey guys, I’ve got a text.” She said calmly sitting up in the bed. Some of the islanders groaned as others sat up sleepily. “Islanders, get ready for a day of sun and surf. The jeeps will be arriving to pick you up shortly. #beachparty #villasontour”

Deya forced a smile to her face as she pulled back the duvet. She went into the dressing room and got dressed before quickly putting her tresses into a Dutch braid. She grabbed her sun cream, pulled on her cover-up, and a floppy hat.

The others were happily chatting as they looked forward to the outing but Deya was stone-faced. She obviously hadn’t spent much time at the beach since she was young. In fact she avoided it like the plague. Internally she was dreading it. She climbed into the jeep with Lottie and Chelsea. The boys had already piled in and were waiting on the girls of course.

When they got to the beach Deya was the last out. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the sand. She hoped if she stayed away from the water she would be fine. One look at the waves licking the shore took her back. She was on autopilot as she grabbed a beach umbrella with the others. Double lounge chairs were placed closer to the water than she would have liked but she headed over and got settled on one.

Jakub gave her worried look but she forced a smile to her lips. “You want me to rub some sun-cream on your back?”

“Sure,” She had already put up the umbrella but Chelsea, Priya and Marisol were sunbathing. “I don’t really tan anyway. No sense risking a burn.”

“I noticed you slather yourself in sun cream.” Jakub walked over and sat on the one side of the lounger as she lied down on the other side and untied her bikini top. He took her sun cream and started gently massaging it into her skin. “Are you okay with being here?”

“I don’t really have much choice.” Deya replied carefully avoiding how she felt about it. “I have to be okay.”

“Alright,” He said as looked over at Marisol who exchanged a worried look with him. Taking a bit more sun cream he moved to her sides ensuring he got even coverage. She tried to stifle the shiver that went through her when he brushed against the outer curve of her breasts. Jakub however did not linger. He reached over tying the top again for her.

“I’m going to swim for a bit,” he said taking a sip of his water bottle before setting it down.

“Okay,” Deya forced a smiled at him. “I’ll be here.” He ran into the surf and Deya took a deep breath. Her fear was manageable for the moment.

As the day went on it got worse that little niggle of fear in the back of her mind was slowly growing. Deya wished she had the forethought to bring her guitar but they were hurried to leave the villa so she had left it behind. She tried to hold conversation with the others and not look out at the ocean.

Elisa and Shannon had come to sunbath the other girls went walking along the beach. The boys were busy swimming or building Gary’s sandcastle. Marisol leaned over looking at Deya, “Hey you’ve been really quiet today. Are you okay?”

Shannon looked at Deya quietly as she waited for her to answer. “I suppose so,” Deya replied quietly, “I hate the beach.”

“Understandable you probably associate it with your memory.” Marisol said. “However I would think knowing why would take the fear out of it for you.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Ya think?” Deya retorted. “Don’t sit there and try to analyze me telling what I know already. That isn’t helpful. In fact it’s infuriating. I don’t need my reactions explained. And just because you can understand why something is, doesn’t negate its effect upon you. Until you experience it yourself, don’t be so quick to think you would do better.” Deya stood up with her water bottle and walked away as Elisa shook her head at Marisol.

She walked good distance when she saw Jakub jogging toward her. “Shannon and Elisa told me what happened. Can I walk with you?”

Deya sighed, “What did they tell you?”

“That Marisol tried to analyze you and you basically told her get stuffed.” Jakub chuckled. “I know she can be annoying with that but…”

“Fine, I’m terrified being here.” Deya replied as she turned to face him, “Every time someone dives, I have an irrational fear that they will never surface. Every time the waves hit the surf I’m afraid someone will get pulled in. I already know it’s irrational and that it’s based off of Austin’s death I don’t need Marisol telling me that. I can see it over and over again.” By the time she finished talking her voice was trembling with anger and fear.

“Hey, hey,” Jakub’s arms went around her. “It’s okay. You are allowed to feel that way.” He pulled her close.

“I know you all love the beach but I hate it. And I know it’s because I associate it with something bad that is how all phobias start.” She said her voice muffled by his chest. “Just because I understand how it works doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be affected. Marisol seems to think that knowledge negates fear but that isn’t true and she doesn’t get it.”

Jakub said nothing as he held her. What could he really say? The producers had put her in this situation. Most likely it was planned before they found out about Deya’s phobia.

She looked up at him. “I feel ridiculous.”

“Why?” Jakub asked curiously. “It’s not silly at all you have good reason for your feelings.”

“Yea, but I’ve let this thing eat at me for too long.” Deya replied pressing her cheek against his chest as she sighed. “Thanks for making me feel safe but I think it’s about time for me to face this.”

“I make you feel safe?” He asked curiously. She didn’t answer as she pulled out of his arms and walked toward the surf. He followed behind watching her worriedly. He could see some of the other Islanders watching from down the beach.

He could see her pause for a moment as she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before she stepped into the water that was washing up on the sand. He saw some of the islanders walking toward Deya and catching their eyes he shook his head preventing them from coming any further as he slowly walked toward the water after her.

Deya stepped further into the water. It was up to her knees now a shudder of terror went through her. She breathed deeply trying to keep her turning stomach in check. She wanted run back to the safety of the shore the safety of Jakub. But she didn’t, she took one step after another, forcing herself to continue until the water was at her waist.

Jakub slowly walked out after her not wanting to interrupt but wanting to be there if she needed it. Deya looked pallid and he quickly realized how terrible this was for her. She was shaking so hard she could barely stand. Why didn’t he stop her earlier? Without another thought he scooped her out of the water walking back to the beach. Once there he set her on her feet. She stumbled away from him doubling over as she retched. Once that stopped Deya kicked sand over the vomit and moved to grab her water bottle rinsing out her mouth.

The other islanders watched but kept their distance seeming to realize that Deya needed some space. Jakub did the same until she walked to toward the water again. He went after her but she stopped walking before she even hit the water’s edge. She just looked out at the sea. He walked over to her.

She gave him a quick glance before taking a shaky deep breath it was then he realized she was crying…not sobbing like when he had saved her from drowning. She stared out at the sea…as silent tears streamed down her face.

Finally she turned to him and swallowed thickly before she started to speak, “He was my best friend and I never said goodbye. I couldn’t. He never teased me about my small size or my other oddities. Austin understood my strange sense of humor. He always told me he’d marry me when we got old enough.” She smiled wryly, brushing the last traces of her tears away. “I know that seems ridiculous now. Logically the chances of marrying your primary school mate are slim. But our relationship never grew out of that because he didn’t live long enough.”

Jakub nodded as Deya continued. “It was a rip current that pulled Austin and me out. I was fully aware while standing out there that any second a rip current could pull us both out to sea. I could be stung by a jellyfish, bit by a shark, drown simply because I can’t swim. These thoughts terrify me.” She started shivering again as she finished talking.

Jakub wasn’t sure what to do at this point but as he thought about it, he suddenly got angry. Why did she think she had to do everything herself? Granted she was strong she could take on anything but couldn’t she for just one second let someone help? Deya was as infuriating as she was inviting. He reached over roughly wrenching her to him. She gasped at the suddenness of his action but didn’t protest. “No one has ever does anything all alone. You have friends who care about you. You don’t need to jump into the bloody ocean because you are too scared to count on someone. For someone so smart you sure can be dense at times.”

“I am very aware of your primitive, protective, alpha male feelings for me.” Deya replied dryly.

“You said I made you feel safe.” He retorted, smiling inwardly he would rather have that bit of sass than the absolute terror that shut her down. She had stopped shaking at least. He knew she wouldn’t lie to him either so she would have to say it.

“Fine,” She huffed quietly, “It’s true. You make me feel safe.”

Jakub smiled in victory, “Good, now how about instead of walking into the ocean which we both know terrifies the shit out of you to the point of making you physically ill. I teach you to swim first…in a pool of course. It would have to be less scary than dealing with so many unknowns in the ocean. You beat this step by step.”

Not quite willing to let him win so easily she tilted her head looking up at him. “I want to know something before I agree or disagree. A man gets angry and frustrated when he feels he’s failed as a protector, provider, or lover. Which one was it?”

Jakub shook his head at her and smiled wryly, she saw right through him. He knew a challenge when he saw one. If she was going to give, he would need to as well. “Protector.”

“Okay,” She nodded satisfied, “I accept your offer.”


	53. Dinner on the Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Deya's relief everyone is finally out of the water....

Jakub stayed close to Deya after that not only did he not want her to panic again. He also didn’t want her to get any ideas about stepping into the water again. Considering the depth of her phobia she did great but he wasn’t about the let her tempt fate.

Deya seemed to relax once everyone was out of the water. The producers had directed them to a nearby cabana that was set up with a bar and barbeque grills. The guys had made a show of cooking meat on the barbie as the girls set out the salads and crisps that were provided.

Lottie pulled up her camera showing the impressive sand castle Gary had created before Bobby had knocked it down. Marisol sat down beside Deya giving her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I should have taken you more seriously. I always say I’m interested in phobias and stuff but I really had no clue how bad a phobia could be. I feel horrible like I pushed you make yourself sick.”

Deya laid a gentle hand on Marisol’s shoulder, “You didn’t make me do anything. I took it upon myself to walk out there.”

“You did it to prove to me though,” Marisol argued.

“You think that?” Jakub said shaking his head. “She did it because she wanted to try to get over her fear not because of anything you said Marisol. I respect the fact that Deya wants to work through this fear.”

“Wow Marisol,” Elisa said, “I never thought for one minute Deya was trying to prove anything to you. Phobias are hard enough to deal without trying to prove things to people.” Deya shot Elisa a grateful look.

Marisol set her fork down. “Look, I realize I just stepped in it again. I shouldn’t have judged something I don’t understand. I’m still learning too. I’m sorry Deya.”

Deya’s phone beeped. “Islanders after a relaxing day on the beach it’s time to return to the Villa. There will be recoupling tomorrow. The boys will choose.” Deya rolled her eyes, “A monkey would have been able to figure out it was boys choice and it was not relaxing for me a single bit until now.”

The islanders laughed. Jakub turned to Deya. “I like your sass. I know exactly who I want to pick.”

Once back at the villa the islanders got ready for bed. But Deya lingered outside on the daybeds for a bit strumming her guitar. 

“Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

I heard he sang a good song

I heard he had a style

And so I came to see him

To listen for a while

And there he was this young boy

A stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly with his song”

Jakub walked over and took a seat across from her, smiling as she finished the song. “I thought you might be here.”

“Yea I just needed a moment.” Deya admitted.

“You want me to go?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No, today was just …” She set the guitar down behind her.

“Come here,” Jakub ordered softly. Deya moved over to the daybed he was sitting on as he pulled her into his arms. “I hope that helps. Today was a lot.”

“You’re right. I should count on people but I hate being weak. I’ve only ever really been able to count on myself.” Deya said referring to their earlier conversation.

“Why do you think that makes you weak?” Jakub asked searching her face.

“Have you ever been teased and made fun of?” Deya asked. “My family did it all the time simply because I’m the girl. Kids at school weren’t much nicer because I was smart in way most people don’t understand. I’ve had to learn to protect myself and show no reaction to their digs. Sometimes, even hiding my intellect from them. I’ve been dealing with bullies my whole life. The thing about a bully is sometimes when you ignore them they go away other times they try harder to get a reaction out of you.”

“That’s why you learned self-defense…” He said.

“Precisely.” Deya smiled. “Some would just try to physically take a jab at me. Not to mention being the tiny kid growing up you don’t know how many people think it’s okay to just walk over and pick me up when I don’t even know them.”

Jakub looked shocked. “Seriously people do stuff like that?”

Deya nodded. “Even still they think it’s okay. I’m sure it’s happened to Marisol too she’s only a bit bigger than me. Like I’m a fucking child or small dog to be carried.”

“Did I do that earlier?” He asked suddenly worried.

Deya shook her head, “that situation was different.”

“If I overstep a boundary like that will you tell me before you commence to kicking my ass,” Jakub teased.

“Only for you.” Deya bantered.

“Seriously though I…” Jakub stopped talking as if he was realizing something. He sighed, “Look I…want you to know you can count on me.”

Deya stiffened in his arms as she looked up at him. “I already have…This doesn’t come easy to me. Suffice it to say I don’t tell everyone these things and to be honest it was really hard for me. And now it will most likely be on the telly as well.”

Jakub looked at her in surprise. “You’re right. You aren’t most birds. They usually won’t shut up about their past and feelings. I forget about it but you were probably aware of it the whole time we’ve been talking.”

Deya chuckled, “Well, too late now but I know that if I want to see where this goes with us. When you give I need to reciprocate. That’s how relationships work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was seriously channeling some of Robert Flack's singing with this. Killing me softly was written by Normal Gimbel.


	54. Swimming Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub follows through with his <strike> threat </strike> suggestion to give Deya swimming lessons.

Deya was in the kitchen getting her coffee when Jakub walked in. “Hey, I thought I’d might find you here. You are like a ninja slipping out of bed without me noticing.” He dropped a kiss onto her forehead as she grabbed another mug for him.

Deya grinned, “You looked so comfortable part of me didn’t want to wake you.”

“And what did the other part of you want to do? Perhaps something naughty.” he teased.

Deya huffed in amusement. “When I decide to get naughty you will be the first to know and you will definitely not be asleep.”

“I’d better be.” He retorted grinning before his expression changed to serious. “I thought perhaps we could try a swimming lesson before everyone wakes up.”

Deya took a deep breath holding it before she exhaled. “Okay. I need to go change then.”

She walked into the villa full of trepidation but didn’t dally as she changed. She knew that Jakub would be waiting for her. He was already in the pool when she returned. He gracefully pulled himself out as she approached.

Jakub walked over to the side of the pool. “Here put this on.” He gave her life jacket. She fumbled nervously but did as he asked. “I know you are feeling anxious about this. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

Deya nodded as he took her hand leading her over to the steps. “We are going to start in the shallow end that way if you feel unsafe you can always stand up.”

Deya nodded taking a deep breath, “Okay, what do I need to do?”

“I want you to hang on to the edge of the pool and kick your legs,” He explained take as they walked through the water. “Are you okay to do that?”

Deya nodded she was definitely afraid still. But the life jacket and Jakub’s presence did a good amount to alleviate it. She held onto the edge of the pool and kicked as instructed. She felt her fear rise as her feet left the bottom of the pool. She kept reminding herself that she could touch the bottom.

Jakub told her to stop and gently turned her to him searching her face to see to see if she was alright before he asked, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay.” Deya said quietly. She was still bit scared but feeling a bit more confident at least.

“We are going to try treading water.” He explained. “If you get scared you can always put your feet down.”

Treading water was definitely harder for her than just kicking because she felt safer having something to hang onto. She managed to keep her panic to manageable level but was greatly relieved when Jakub announced they were done.

As Deya started to take off the life vest, Jakub questioned her. “Are you alright with what we did today?”

“Yea, I mean it still scares me but it’s manageable.” Deya admitted.

“I could tell,” He said wrapping his arms around her. “You did great.” He tilted her face to his pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.


	55. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub wants to have a serious chat with Deya. Does this mean a recoupling is around the corner?

Deya was in the kitchen making an omelet when the rest of the Islanders came in for food. They all seemed to be pretty chatty, “what are you guys talking about?”

“Deya, what’s the sexiest thing in the morning to wake up to?” Bobby asked.

Jakub looked at her amused as she took a moment to answer. “Probably waking up naked with your lover and realizing that you’re still tangled up in each other.” Deya replied as she expertly flipped the massive omelet she was making.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that.” Bobby raised his eyebrows.

“That was pretty damn sexy,” Jakub smiled at her, “Something for me to bear in mind when the time comes.” He tapped his temple as if committing it to memory.

She cut the omelet in half putting it on two plates and grabbed a croissant and jam before setting one plate in front of Jakub as she sat down beside him. He took a bite. “Amazing babes, Thanks.”

“Wow, Deya is like serious wife material she can cook.” Elisa grinned.

“Men pretty much have three needs,” Deya replied, “works the same for women too obviously.”

“What do you mean?” Marisol asked.

“What I’ve learned is this…”She explained. “Food, sex, money, do two out of three at all times.”

Jakub looked at Deya thoughtfully as Gary asked, “what about companionship?”

“I thought that was pretty much implied if you are doing two out of three.” Deya replied. “My point is that relationships are transactional in part. Both parties need to feel appreciated. Yes, feelings are involved and at times one partner may do more than other but the pendulum should always swing back as well. It’s when one partner feels like they are putting more effort in all the time and communication stops, that people start feeling like they are being taken advantage of. For example: this morning Jakub took our gym time and wanted to teach me how to swim. Even though it still scares me, I appreciate the fact that he would do that, so I made him food.”

“And I appreciate the omelet.” Jakub smiled at her. “I wasn’t sure where you were going with this when you started explaining. But I see it’s a combination of logic and what’s in your heart.”

“I can’t be any other way.” Deya said quietly.

“I see the value of it,” Marisol replied. “I mean Deya’s right even if people don’t admit it. People come together because they see the value of what another person brings to table. Friendships and other types of positive relationships ignite the feel good part of the brain.”

“Well said,” Deya smiled at Marisol, “our dependence on cooperation to survive made us evolve into social beings. Therefore our brains make us happy when we have positive experiences with others.”

Deya walked over to the sink and did a quick wash-up of their dishes. Jakub wandered over to her. “You think we could go somewhere to talk?”

“Sure,” Deya replied drying her hands on a towel.

He led her to the swinging bed and the sat down. “What’s on your mind?” She asked.

“So direct,” He smiled sheepishly, “It feels like the others are starting to think about life after the Villa already. What’s the first thing you’ll do when you get back home? ”

“I would text you and probably go to bed.” Deya answered, “I imagine after the party they have it would be rather late.”

Jakub chuckled, “So practical but yea I would text you too. I didn’t come here looking to find a person who could be the one. But now that we have met I’m starting to seriously think about what I want from the future.”

“Well what do you want?” Deya asked curiously.

“I’ve never thought much about marriage or kids but I know I want you with me. I want something a bit more permanent than a few months.” He replied. “What about you?”

“Someday I may want the traditional stuff but right now. I want to discover what is out there for me.” Deya smiled as she thought about it, “I would love to have someone by my side to adventure with me.”

Jakub looked at Deya with a bit of surprise. She was almost dreamily musing as she spoke. He had never seen her like that. “Well the first adventure I’m thinking about right now is in our near future. I’m getting the feeling you want me to pick you at the recoupling, after all you did cook for me.”

Deya chuckled, “I would never ply you with food.”

“Or sex or money,” he grinned.

“I would though…” She said becoming serious. “I would like you to choose me but only if that’s how you feel.”

“I can’t wait for tonight.” He said reaching over to pull her into a hug. “You’ll be looking beautiful and I’ll get to pick you this time.”


	56. Snog, Marry, Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders get into a game of Snog, Marry, Pie.

Elisa’s phone beeped. “Finally I get to say it. Guys, I’ve got a text,” Elisa called out excitedly. “Oh my god …we are playing Snog, Marry, Pie.” The islanders headed to fire pit which had been outfitted with pies and plastic gold wedding rings. Chelsea’s phone dinged. “I guess I’m first.”

She screwed her face up in thought. “I would snog Elijah.” She leaned over to kiss him. “Marry Bobby.” She slipped a wedding ring on Bobby’s hand. “And pie…Jakub.” She walked over and got a pie from the table before grinning, “Sorry Deya but I’m gonna pie him good,” she teased. Deya shook her head in amusement. 

Chelsea’s choices were pretty straightforward. She snogged the guy she liked, married a friend and pied a guy she wasn’t interested in. Deya watched as Elisa went next planting a full tongued kiss on Jakub before slipping a wedding ring on Bobby’s finger and pieing Rahim in the face. If she felt she was trying to stake a claim she could feel free to do so. Deya calmly shook her head looking over a Marisol. Marisol was trying to stay stone-faced but Deya saw for a micro-second her disappointment.

Priya kissed Bobby, gave Gary the ring and pied Jakub.

Deya felt Shannon tense as Jo kissed Rahim. Jo kept it somewhat PG though thankfully. But it looked like Shannon was about ready to throw hands. Jo then slipped a ring on Elijah’s finger and pied Bobby.

Lottie was next she kissed Gary, Slipped a ring on Rahim who looked at her in surprise and then pied Graham. Deya laughed, “I thought you were gonna snog me Lottie,” She teased referring to the Snogathon. Jakub looked at Deya raising an eyebrow.

“Wait you were an option?” She bantered with a chuckle. “I never thought of that.” She sauntered over to Deya and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Deya smiled and wrapped her hand around the leggy blonde’s hair pulling her closer extending the kiss for a moment more before she pulled away from Lottie. Everyone laughed at their joke. She leaned over to Lottie’s ear, “thanks for breaking the tension.”

Lottie smirked, “It needed to be done.” She said under her breath before adding. “You’re a damn good kisser. Take note boys.”

Jakub smirked, “I’m already aware of that fact.”

It wasn’t surprising that Marisol kissed Graham, married Bobby and pied Gary. Shannon kissed Rahim of course, married Jakub and pied Bobby. “He’s such a good sport.” She said smiling before she pushed the cream pie in his face.

Bobby just grinned as he licked it off “Delicious.”

Deya finally took her turn. She kissed Jakub. Married Graham and pied Gary, who took the pieing in good humor. The kissing choices weren’t surprising but the choices in marry and pie were what made Deya take note.

Then it was to the boys turn. Jakub was first he kissed Deya, refused to marry anyone, and pied Shannon, for marrying him. Bobby kissed Priya, married Jo and pied Lottie. Gary kissed Lottie, married Deya and pied Marisol (no surprise about Marisol although Lottie gave him a sharp look when he married Deya). Rahim kissed Shannon, married Lottie, and pied Elisa (for starting drama he teased but was he really teasing?).

Elijah was next he kissed Chelsea of course, married Priya and pied Jo because it had to be someone. Finally it was Graham’s turn, he chose to kiss Marisol, marry Deya, and pie Priya.

“Well that was fun,” Gary grinned, “But after seeing Lottie and Deya kiss I want a drink.”  
  
  
**Notes: **

For shits and giggles I had everyone kiss their partner except those who didn’t have them and then randomly generated the marry and pie columns.


	57. Time for a Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last boys recoupling was a literal disaster what will happen this time. Fitting for Valentine's Day i suppose :)

“Hey Guys, I’ve got at text.” Elijah called out from the pool. The islanders gathered around. “At tonight’s recoupling, one girl will get to choose who she wants to recouple with. She’ll also get to make her choice before any of the boys. The lucky girl will be chosen by a public vote.”

“One of us gets first pick,” Jo said excitedly.

“I hope it’s me,” Chelsea said looking at Elijah.

“You think?” Jakub smirked. “I was going to put my money on Deya.”

“I’m happy either way as long as …” Deya looked at Jakub and smiled.

He reached over taking her hand. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

“I guess you’re right there’s not much we can do about it, anyway,” Lottie said, “But we can make sure we look fine as hell tonight.”

“Come on, let’s get ready then,” Elisa started toward the villa.

Everyone dispersed toward the villa. But Jakub lagged behind. “I won’t keep you,” he said his demeanor calm but confident. “Are you feeling okay about this?”

“Of course, babe,” She stood on tiptoe placing a hand on his chest for balance. He dipped his head so she could kiss him. “I’ll see you at the fire pit.

The girls were busy getting ready as Deya walked into the dressing room. It was obvious people were going home so the girls were quieter. Marisol seemed chatty though; “Have a good chat with Jakub?” she glanced over at Elisa and a smiled. 

Deya looked at them thoughtfully, “He’s actually really nice.” Elisa rolling her eyes at Deya wasn’t lost on Marisol who pursed her lips.

“I still don’t know about his ego but if he makes you happy.” Priya said giving Deya a one armed hug before lowering her voice. “I admit I’m worried. Bobby’s a good friend but I really want him to find someone and I’m pretty sure that isn’t me.”

“I think you will be okay.” Deya smiled stealing a glance at Jo and Shannon and then at Elisa and Marisol. Priya looked at her in surprise.

“You think so?” She asked. Deya nodded as she grabbed an outfit from her cubby. “Oh wow, Jakub won’t be able to keep his eyes off you in that.” Priya teased. Deya had pulled out a mini leather pencil skirt and paired it with a simple white button down left open with a matching choker. A pair of black open-toed pumps completed the look as she put her hair into a messy bun.

“Well you have to admit that Jakub knows how to dress.” Deya replied. The other girls nodded in agreement.

A phone notification went off, “Girls it’s time.” Shannon said quietly.

They walked out to the fire pit. The boys were already waiting for them, as the girls got into a line someone’s phone notification went off. Jakub smirked at Deya who returned his smile. She had to give it to him he had dressed to impress and it showed. He looked damn good.

Graham stepped forward. “The results of the public vote are in. The girl who gets first pick in the recoupling is…” He looked up from his phone and beamed. “Marisol.”

Marisol stepped forward. “I know I’ve had some ups and downs here but I think lately has been more up than down.” She smiled at Graham. “It made it really hard for me to do this but I have to follow my heart and it’s pulling me toward someone different.” Graham’s face dropped and Jakub looked worried. “So the girl I want to recouple with is Elisa.” Elisa stood up and moved over to Marisol giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking her hand.

Jakub sighed in obvious relief as Graham frowned. “I wish you would have told me but I understand.”

The numbers are fixed; Deya realized no one was going home.

Another notification went off and Rahim jumped. “I guess it’s my turn.” He looked at the girls. “I know things have been a mess lately and partially due to me. I wasn’t sure where my head was but now I’m sure.” He looked a Shannon and Jo, “Things haven’t been easy for this girl either but now that the dust has settled I really want to try to work it out with her. We seem to get on well and I want to see how far that can go. So the girl I want to couple up with is Priya.”

Priya’s mouth opened in surprise. “You know what…I think so too.” She smiled, “let’s see how this goes.” She walked over to Rahim placing a kiss on his cheek before they sat down.

Shannon and Jo looked more than a little displeased but they quickly realized what Deya had previously, no one was going home. Deya had to admit she was getting a bit nervous because the last boys recoupling had been a disaster ….quite literally. She hoped that Jakub would be able to pick her. It was obvious that this could be a free for all again.

Jakub grabbed his phone before it even stopped beeping. He gave Deya a relieved grin. “I know this isn’t going to be surprise for most of you but it is for me. I never gave much thought to spending my future with anyone but meeting this girl has changed that for me. The girl I want to couple up with is Deya.” Deya smiled as she walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead before they sat down.

Gary’s phone went off. He smiled as he stood up. “You guys know that I spark with this girl in more ways than one but I’m chuffed I get to choose her again. The girl I want to couple up is Lottie.” Lottie laughed, before she ran over to Gary who swept her up spinning her around before setting her down so they could take a seat.

Elijah smiled as his phone beeped. “Everyone knows that our friends saved us from elimination.” He looked over at Gary and Lottie. “And I know whose mind was behind it.” He glanced at Deya who gave him a gentle smile. “I’m so glad we get to make it official. The girl I want to couple with is Chelsea.” Chelsea squealed running over to Elijah as he pulled her into a hug.

The next phone notification to go off was Bobby. “This has been a great experience and I think it would be great to get to know someone new. This girl has great energy and I would love to have more of that in my life. So the girl I’m choosing to recouple with is Jo.”

Jo smiled as she walked over to Bobby. “You know this could be fun.”   
  
Graham stood up before his phone beeped. He smiled once it did looking at Shannon. “Things haven’t gone as I expected but I’m open to new experiences and I think this reserved girl might have some hidden depths. So the girl I want to couple up with is Shannon.”

Shannon gave a small smile at Graham’s speech as and walked over to him giving the sailor a quick hug before they sat down.


	58. Blowback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of romance, between Deya and Jakub. Happy Valentine's Day

It seemed everyone was in agreement, there were definitely a few conversations that needed to happen but they could wait until tomorrow. Deya headed out into the garden. She nearly ran into Gary and Rahim who were deep into a chat. Although she had overheard part of the conversation she chose not to ask as Rahim seemed nervous about it. Instead she changed the subject and Rahim gave her a grateful glance as he went to the kitchen for drinks.  
  
“So you and Jakub?” Gary asked.

“Yea,” Deya smiled.

“He’s a bit a blowhard but if you’re happy then I’m happy for you. I wish things could have been different.” Gary admitted.

“Well, I think I’m right where I need to be.” Deya replied.

“I think so too,” Jakub said walking up to them. He gave Gary a wary glance as he held three wine glasses. He handed one to Deya and then another to Gary. “I saw Rahim in the kitchen and offered to bring these out for him. I needed an excuse to talk to Deya.”

Deya chuckled, “You don’t need an excuse to talk with me.” She slipped her free arm around Jakub’s waist as he gently placed his arm around her shoulders.

“What’s going on here?” Jakub said giving Gary a pointed look.

Gary looked toward the villa. “Nothing much, I should be probably getting in there it’s getting late.”

“I was going to ask you, Deya.” Jakub asked, “Care to join me for a drink over at the swinging bed?”

“Sure,” Deya replied.

“You two have fun,” Gary said giving them a quick wave as he headed toward the villa.

Jakub lead them over the relative privacy of the hanging bed. “You seem to like it here.”

He had obviously put some thought into wining and dining her as a bottle of wine was chilling on the table. “Fancy,” She smiled taking note, “There are a couple reasons for that. It’s quiet.”

“And only two cameras.” Jakub finished for her.

“You’ve been paying attention,” Deya said.

Jakub topped off her glass. “You look amazing.”

“I have to say Jakub you are the classiest dresser of all the boys and I like a man who knows how to dress.” Deya replied running her finger over his French cuff.

“I keep telling them that, I mean Rahim does a pretty good job but Bobby and Gary,” He shook his head before taking a sip of his wine. “All the better for me then. I’m glad to have a discerning woman who knows what’s what. You great taste and have items tailored to fit you properly. I noticed these things.”

“Your attention to detail is refreshing.” Deya smiled. “Most guys have no clue what a cuff link is.”

He chuckled, “Why waste your time, my little minx? You’ve got me.”

“Minx huh?” Deya asked taking a sip of her wine.

“Well, I thought it fit, you are rather saucy at times. Especially after what Chelsea told us,” He replied with a cheeky smirk. “You don’t mind do you?”

Deya looked amused. “It’s better than poppet,” she rolled her eyes at the word.

“Why would someone call you that?” Jakub shook his head, “That’s like an insult calling you child all the time.”

Deya nodded, sipping her wine. “Yea, I don’t mind a good nickname. Minx can stay.”

“Well that’s kind of a big deal to me; I’ve never felt the need to give anyone a nickname before.” He said quietly searching her face. “I’m glad you don’t mind. I took the liberty of borrowing your audio player,” He pulled it out of his pocket. “I hope it’s okay but I didn’t bring one and I wanted some mood music.”

Deya smiled. “That explains why I couldn’t find it. I would normally be angry but I get it. So it’s okay.”

“So basically I’m not mad this time.” Jakub chuckled. “But don’t do it again?”

“Exactly, ask first,” Deya huffed amusedly, “You learn quickly.”

“I have to say though you have a wide range of musical taste there is everything from classical to R&B to hard rock, Metal, New Wave, Grunge, Goth, and Mediation type stuff and all things in between,” Jakub said looking through the audio player.

“What kind of mood music were you looking for?” Deya teased.

“Something romantic,” He admitted.

“Allow me?” She asked holding out her hand. He handed her the audio player. She flipped through and soon hit play before setting the volume and putting it on the table with the champagne.

Jakub nodded, “That works, thanks.”

Deya smiled as he topped off their glasses. “So what did you have in mind for tonight?”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” He chuckled nervously, “I thought we should talk about …I can’t believe I’m saying this to someone…It’s usually said to me when a girl is trying to get a commitment out of me.” He stopped to collect himself before continuing. “I think I want to take our relationship to the next level.”

“I agree that is something we should talk about.” Deya said, “As I’m sure you are aware by this point I don’t just jump into sex. But not for the reason you think…” He looked at her curiously as he waited for her continue. “I have no asinine illusions of sex being something that you only do when you’re in love or getting married. It’s just that like some of my music, my tastes are off the beaten path.”

“Honestly, I figured you were too logical to think of it that way but you can never be sure. It’s hard to tell what you are thinking,” Jakub said quietly. “I have to admit I’m curious now to know what you are into.”

Deya scooted closer to him and looked up at him from under her lashes. “How about for now we just enjoy the moment? There will be plenty of time to talk about that later.”

He looked at her and smiled. “You’re right.” He reached over and cupped her chin running his thumb over her bottom lip. Instead of just letting him do it she moved her head and lightly nipped the appendage before following up by running her tongue over his thumb then lightly sucking on it. He was both surprised and mesmerized by her actions. “You are seriously hot.”

“Is that so?” She smirked.

He rolled his eyes at her, “I said so didn’t I?”

“Babe, give me your shirt,” Deya said quietly.

Not knowing what she had in mind he looked at her quizzically. “If you want my clothes off you just need to say so.”

Deya laughed, as he handed her his shirt. She walked over to the camera trained on the bed. “Now I need a boost.”

“Okay, I see what you’re up to,” He grinned and stepped over to her. He picked her up easily and she wrapped the shirt over the camera several times and tied it. 

“I think we can move the other one.” She whispered as she up-nodded toward the second camera that was further away.

“Smart, if you want privacy, Minx, I’ll ensure you have it one way or another.” Jakub said quietly carrying her over to the other camera as she changed the angle to the opposite way.

“At least I didn’t make you sign non-disclosure agreement.” She deadpanned. He looked at her in surprise as her expression didn’t change.

He chuckled shaking his head as he set her back on her feet, “I suppose I should consider myself lucky then.” Deya looked enigmatically amused as he took her hand leading her back to their wine. She sat down as he settled beside her. “Now that we are pretty much alone…” he trailed off and silence followed.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked saucily as she ran her finger over the rim of her wineglass.

“It’s interesting how you make me unsure of myself.” Jakub admitted. “Most birds are eating out of my hand by this point.”

“So I scare you a bit?” Deya asked. 

“Yea, I can’t read you,” Jakub acknowledged.

“Good then when I let you become a part of my life you won’t take it lightly. I’m not most birds.” Deya chided smiling warmly.

It was strange. He normally would have been put off by her reply but it was delivered with an honesty that made him want her all the more. “Usually by this time I would have you naked.” He confessed taking a sip of his wine. “Especially after your little display earlier.”

Deya raised her eyebrows in amusement as she set down her wine glass before taking his and placing it on the table. Jakub looked at her curiously wondering what she was going to do next. She climbed into his lap straddling his legs as her black leather mini rode up her thighs. She lightly placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward to kiss him. “And yet you’re the one half naked.” She mused softly her voice was low murmur that ghosted up against his neck making him shiver. She pressed her lips against him starting a trail at his collar bone working up to his ear. “You wanted to know what was into, right?” She nipped at his ear playfully before working her way to the other side as he nodded. “I don’t want to think when I’m here.” She placed a gentle sucking kiss on his pulse point. “I think all the damn time. I want my mind silenced. I want to just be. ”

“How can I do that for you?” Jakub asked his voice wavered ever so slightly.

“Your job is to keep my focus. My job is to obey your every demand.” She explained as she nibbled the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“You’re a masochist,” He said quietly his expression curious as he pulled away and searched her face.

“Actually if you want to get technical,” She rocked her hips against his hardening length receiving a low moan for her efforts. “I’m a Switch. However my preference is to be a sub. I have to think in Dom mode. And yes, I do have masochist tendencies.”

He smiled as his large hands went to her back as he pulled her closer to him, “I think it’s time for you shut up.” He growled as he moved his hands to grip her derriere.

She shuddered at the sound of his voice, “Fina…” His lips covered hers interrupting the word. His kiss was firm and demanding as she yielded to his command. Her lips were swollen by the time he pulled away. “off.” He directed gesturing to her clothing.

She blushed but shifted back so she could stand. Her eyes never left his as she pulled the tail of her shirt out of her skirt and unbuttoned it letting it drop onto the table. Her entire body flushed as she deftly unbuttoned the skirt before letting it slide to the ground.

“Turn around,” he directed. Her expression was amused as she turned looking at him over her shoulder. She bent forward slowly removing her underwear. He unbuttoned his pants as they obviously were getting uncomfortably snug before slipping them off.

“Well done, my little minx,” he said giving her an appreciative once over. She turned to face him, “Come here.” 

She crossed the two steps between them to stand directly in front of him as he studied every part of her. He ran his hands over her collarbone and down her body as he explored her. Her arms were relaxed at her sides and she didn’t move even when he reached over curiously to run a finger over the mound of her apex.

“Not a single hair, not even a prickle…” He said giving her an appreciative look. “wax?” Deya shook her head. His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Permanent then…What’s the tat say? He asked the script was too tiny for him to read in the little bit of light that they had.

Deya huffed in amusement, “It says, _the grass is dead_.”

Jakub chuckled. “I like your sense of humor.” He gently slid his finger over her. He was a bit surprised when he encountered the metal of a piercing here. She bit her lip suppressing a shudder. 

He smiled, “You are a naughty little minx aren’t you?” She raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘_you have no idea.’ _He pushed himself back on the bed gesturing to her. “Come here.” Deya climbed onto the bed and he pulled her to him. “I’m not going to pretend to know everything about your kink because I don’t. I think that is something that probably comes with time.”

“You’re right,” Deya replied pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “I was pretty sure you had the capability though. We can take that part step by step if it’s something you are interested in. That wasn’t a bad start at all.”

“Oh, I am intrigued,” Jakub admitted leaning over to taste her neck as a hand traveled down over her breast. “Once out of here we can probably explore that in more detail. But for now I’m going to work at keeping your focus on me.” He pressed his lips to hers as their tongues met his hand traveled lower to stroke over the pierced bundle of nerves at her apex. She gasped in his mouth as her hips instinctively sought more.

His fingers slid over her, “You are so hot and…” His thought was interrupted by her hand expertly stroking his length. Now, who could barely formulate a sentence? “Touché.” He managed to groan. She smiled against his mouth.

He pulled away from her reluctantly. “As much as I would love you to continue that, I’m afraid you would distract me. And it’s my job to distract you.” He dropped his head and covered her breast with his mouth as his deft fingers explored. He came to the conclusion rather quickly that Deya was more experienced than he realized. She gave an appreciative moan as he slid a finger into her. Her hips surged forward for more as his thumb circled the ring of her piercing. She bit her lip and slowed down the pace.

Jakub lifted his head to look at her questioningly. “Not yet,” She said breathily. He nodded in understanding. He moved a hand to grab the condom on the table before taking a moment to ensure it was on.

“Any preference?” He asked as he settled beside her. In answer she cupped his face pulling him into a kiss as she dropped onto her back wrapping a leg around his hip. They took a moment to align before he slowly slid forward. She felt deliciously tight as his mouth swallowed her moan of pleasure. 

He stopped when he was fully hilted giving her a moment to adjust. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, before she experimentally rotated her hips making him groan. He started at a leisurely pace wanting to ensure she enjoyed the experience. 

They fit together gloriously with each movement he rubbed her ring and she quivered around him. The only notice he had of her tumbling over the edge was his name being spoken against his lips before he felt her spasm around him, dragging him along which in all honesty he wasn’t expecting but damn she was so hot. He kissed her deeply as they lied entwined for some time just relishing the moment. He really didn’t want to move but finally he reluctantly pulled away to deal with the condom.

She sat up moving to the edge of the bed and slipped her shirt on before collecting her glass of wine. She studied him as he slipped underwear back on before he sat beside her. “That was awesome,” He said breaking the silence. “I was awesome. I rocked your world.”

Deya raised an eyebrow at him amused at his antics but said nothing.

He studied her for a moment. “Well?”

“You’ve got some moves babe, but it’s gonna take a bit more than that to have me eating out of your hand.” Deya replied leaning her head on his broad shoulder. “But as first contact goes it was pretty good.”

“Challenge accepted then.” He grinned taking a sip from his glass. “I think I would have died a bit inside if someone else had swiped you up. After the disaster recoupling and seeing how this recoupling started I admit was a bit worried about that.”

“Same,” Deya replied looking up at the stars. “But it’s over and we can relax …I can’t imagine there are too many recouplings left. They seem to do one every 3 days, so we will probably have one more with the girls choosing because it goes back and forth. Then there will like five days left. The final is only four couples and we have seven couples so they will have to be whittled down to four before …”

Jakub pressed his lips to hers until they had to pull apart for air. “Don’t get me wrong I’m totally curious on your thoughts on this because you are probably right. But right now you need shut up.” He took her wineglass and pushed her back on the bed.


	59. Beach Hut 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's way to early for this but apparently the producer's want to talk to Deya.

Deya woke first to the sound of her phone the producers wanted her in the beach hut. She leaned over to give Jakub a quick kiss before attempted to slide from the bed. “Where are you going?” His grip around her tightened.

“Beach hut…” Deya whispered.

“Okay…” He said sleepily releasing his grip. Deya walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee before hitting the dressing room. The scent of peaches and cinnamon hit her nose. But it was obvious the others were still asleep. She dressed in her workout clothes and headed to the beach hut.

The producers were full of questions. “How do you feel about last night’s recoupling?”

“Partially relieved,” Deya admitted. “I’m glad he wanted to pick me.”

“So what happened after you blinded our cameras last night?”

“Let’s just say if you showed that…it would be a completely different type of show.” Deya replied with a smirk.

Seeing they weren’t going to get much more out of her on the subject. They changed it. “How do you feel about swimming lessons?”

“I’m terrified but I think in the long run it will help.” Deya said honestly.

“Do you think the others were happy with the way the recoupling went?”

“I can’t speak for everyone I think Marisol’s choice surprised Graham but he recovered well.” Deya answered, “I’m glad Chelsea and Elijah were able to get back together. I think that Rahim and Priya are adorable. I hope things work out for them although that left Jo and Shannon in a strange position. But no one was sent home and that was different for sure. But perhaps Bobby and Jo might get on well if he can keep up with her high energy. And as for Shannon and Graham, I think they have more in common than they realize.”

“What do you think about Lottie and Gary?”

“They ignite in more ways than one. I hope they are happy.” Deya replied.

“Tell us your thoughts on the events after Casa Amor.”

“That’s a loaded question.” Deya chuckled, “There was so much needless drama. Noah couldn’t decide between four women. I realize that it’s probably bad for you guys but I like the fact it’s a bit calmer around here now. All that yelling and screaming wasn’t fair to the rest of us.”

“Thoughts on Rahim, Shannon, and Jo? Well if we are going there, what about the Elisa and Chelsea drama?”

“More unnecessary drama in my opinion but they seemed to have worked everything out I’m happy for them.” Deya answered. “Nothing here is unfixable.”

“Are there things that are unfixable?”

“Yes, but they are things I would rather not discuss.” Deya gave a small smile to the camera before uncrossing her legs to stand up. “We’re done here aren’t we?”

Deya headed back to the kitchen coffee cup in her hand this morning she needed a refill. Jakub was waiting at the gym when she arrived.

“How much grief did you get about the cameras?” He asked.

“They didn’t say too much about it the way I figure it’s footage that would end up deleted anyway. I told them if they showed that it would be a completely different type of show.” She deadpanned.

Jakub chuckled, “Well I can’t say you’re wrong.”

“They mainly asked about the recoupling and what I thought of all the drama after Casa.” Deya explained.

He reached over pulling her to him as he pressed his lips against hers. “Good morning. Tired?”

Deya nodded. “A little, we did have a late night and the producers got me up way early.”

“I’d like to take you back to bed but I think the others will be awake soon.” Jakub teased.

Her reply was cut off by the Islanders spilling out of the Villa.


	60. Boys VS Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More challenges come...

Most of the Islanders relaxed and swam the day away Deya was even able to get a nap in before the next challenge. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed it was a girls vs boys challenge. She had honestly thought this late in the game it would be more couple oriented.

It was a dirty dancing contest the group who got other groups’ heart rate up the most would win a cocktail party. As soon as Marisol finished reading the text she was sent to the boys side to even things out. Lottie looked at Deya, “I've got some ideas.”Deya smirked at her as the rest of the girls left for the dressing room.

Marisol sighed, “Guys with Deya and Lottie there we have our work cut out for us. I can dance but let’s see what you’ve got.”

The boys went first, well the boys and Marisol. It was obvious that Marisol had put some work into helping the boys. Bobby’s salsa dancing was … a little awkward but Deya had to give him kudos for trying something new. He did trip over his own feet and somehow turned it into barrow roll that got them laughing. Jo seemed to appreciate the effort as well. Gary did something similar to what he did for the Mr. Love Island challenge he ended with some gymnastics which impressed both Lottie and Chelsea.

Elijah was seriously sexy as he danced all over Chelsea giving the other girls a show as he made his way around the group. Rahim did an amazing job of twerking upside down. Priya couldn’t help but to smile at both how good he looked and his bit of silliness.

Graham came in as a sexy pirate and Shannon seemed to appreciate his effort. Deya remembered Marisol’s comments and knew she was behind it. To be honest it was a good fit for him.

Marisol’s Salsa dancing was good and as she danced Elisa smirked at her partner obviously enjoying the show. Finally it was Jakub’s turn, he sauntered out into the fire pit. Deya knew because they had saved him for last that the boys and Marisol were trying to throw the girls off especially her. She smirked as she pretended to fall asleep on Elisa’s shoulder. Jakub seemed a bit disappointed in her response but Deya leaned over and whispered. “We’re winning this challenge.” He moved on to Chelsea who giggled incessantly as he basically sat in her lap much to Deya’s amusement. When Jakub left the fire pit Deya looked at the other girls with a wicked smirk, “Now it's our turn, I think we got this.”

* * *

The dressing room was alive with the girls scurrying to get ready for their debut. Deya with the help of all of them had come up with ideas for each girl. Elisa stepped out first dressed as Wonder Woman complete with rope. She danced for all the boys before she tied up her nemesis (Marisol).

Shannon stepped out as Harley Quinn with a deck of cards. She shimmied as she did a few card tricks which had Graham smiling from ear to ear though Deya was pretty sure it was more because of the sexy outfit than the card tricks.

Priya made a gorgeous East Indian Queen. Rahim did a second take as he looked at her. After dancing on all the guys she made Rahim feed her grapes.

Lottie had the sexy witch thing down to a science and Gary seemed to enjoy the mysterious witchy identity.

Chelsea was dressed as Sandy from Grease and sang ‘You’re The One That I Want’ as she did quick dance on all the boys leaving Elijah for last laughing as she sang for him.

Jo had taken on the persona of Lara Croft. Deya had to give kudos to Jo, the woman could dance her ass off. She was tough and sexy rolled all into one.

And finally Deya had channeled her masochistic vibes with slave Princess Leia getup complete with the collar and chain around her neck. She smiled at the boys as she shimmied across the floor. “She glides more than walks,” Graham said quietly to Bobby who nodded.

She didn’t dance on the guys so much as she danced for them. Elisa held her chain playing along as Jubba the hut/Jailor as Deya dropped to her knees. Wrapping the chain around one arm the other traveled down her body. She gave the boys a mischievous smirk. Elisa jerked her to standing. Making a show of breaking free of Elisa, she moved to dance in front Rahim. She didn’t come close enough to even touch him she turned her back to him and pointing her heels out she bent forward, this had the effect of making her already firm ass look even better as she ran her hand lazily up the back of her leg.

She moved in front of Gary and ran her hands from her neck over her breasts and to down her crotch before giving him a smirk as she turned away.

Bobby was next and Deya knew exactly what to do with him. She gyrated in front of him placing a light hand on his shoulder as she leaned over to his ear and said. “Remember how I licked your cupcake?” Immediately a red flush colored his golden skin. Deya grinned, “gotcha.”

She shimmied over to Graham and isolated her stomach muscles. “Wow that looks so cool.”

“She knows exactly what she’s doing.” Marisol sighed from her seat beside Graham knowing they had lost, “and I want her to do it to me.” Deya grinned giving her a wink as she straightened and shimmied over to her.

Deya stepped over to Elijah. Her hips moving in slow figure eights. “Gotta give it you girl you know how to move.” 

Lastly she turned to Jakub handing him the chain. He smirked shaking his head amused at her antics as she undulated in front of him before turning around to plant her backside directly on his crotch. Her back rolled as she leaned forward giving the other guys a good view for a few moments before leaning back and wrapping her hands around his neck as she ground against him. 

“Goddamn Deya,” Jakub muttered under his breath. She could feel that she was having an effect on him.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” she said quietly before turning around and straddling his lap as she ran her own hands over her body. She leaned over to his ear as she placed her hand on his shoulder, “But I don’t want to embarrass you so we’ll just leave it at this.” She stepped back dropping to the floor as she somersaulted backwards onto all fours before gracefully leaning back to pose like a pin-up. Then she moved forward to crouch rolling her ass to stand back up as the song ended.

As they girls sat down beside their partners to await the results. Bobby looked over at Deya, "don't let her fool you she's not that sweet." 

Deya put on an innocent face opening her eyes wide. "What you mean?" She felt Jakub chuckle silently beside her. "That cupcake was perfect."

Bobby blushed hard, "Evil woman."


	61. Where There is Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning wake-up call for a date

The next morning Deya was awakened by a text notification. “What do they want this early?” Jakub asked sleepily as Deya wiped her blurry eyes in an attempt to read the screen. “I’m going on a date apparently.”

“With who?” Jakub asked loudly suddenly wide awake. Some of the islanders groaned at his loud voice and someone threw a pillow in their general direction.

“I don’t know.” Deya answered in a whisper turning the phone toward him so he could read it.

He scowled, “doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Deya shook her head, “You went on date with Elisa a few days ago or did you forget?”

“Touché, you have a point.” He sighed, “I’m just surprised they are bringing new islanders in this late in the game and so soon after Jo and Elisa.”

They watched as Gary stood up. “You got a date too Gary?” Deya whispered.

Gary nodded, “Yea,” He reached over the shake Lottie gently. “Tee-tee I’ve got go…”

Jakub could see Deya’s mind was working. “Well at least you’re not the only one.”

“I don’t think it’s new islanders,” Deya smiled, “I think they are returning ones. Sometimes they bring in returning Islanders. If I’m right things are going to get interesting around here.” Deya’s face lit up.

“Who are you hoping to see?” Jakub whispered jealously.

Deya grinned, “I hope Hannah comes back. There aren’t that many possibilities really. I don’t think they would bring anyone back from the last major dumping so it would have to be either Casa People or before.”

Jakub relaxed at her answer and shook his head. “I should have known. She did send you the guitar and letter. Go get ready and have fun but not too much fun.”

* * *

Deya stepped out of the jeep and looking at the table in front of her as soon as she saw the hair she knew who it was. “Omg Henrik, this is insane! I didn’t think I’d see you again until after we left the villa. Does this mean Gary’s date was with Hannah?” She walked over pulling him into warm hug.

Henrik grinned, “I’m not allowed to say. But I do have to say you look amazing.”

“So do you,” Deya replied smiling.

“You mind walking with me again,” He asked fidgeting with his orange juice glass.

“I’d be delighted,” Deya slipped off her shoes. He held out a hand to her so she took it. “So what have you been doing since you left?”

“I’ve done some climbing and thinking.” He said seriously, “I wish I could have stayed. I saw what happened with Lucas. I feel bad that I asked you to look out for him. And you did until he acted like…an ass.”

Deya gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “You two had only known each other for a couple days how could you have known what he was going to do? Or how he would act? It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe I would have been a better choice?” Henrik teased.

“Maybe,” Deya returned the banter. “You definitely care more about others.”

“So you and Jakub, how is that going?” he asked.

“We’re learning about each other.” Deya smiled, “I do like him. He may come off a bit rough and obnoxious to some but he’s actually really sweet.”

“I’m happy for you. I can understand they showed the footage when he saved you and …after.” Henrik said forcing a smile to his face. Deya felt sad in that moment because although she liked Henrik she was aware that was quite apparent that Henrik liked her romantically and that she felt more of a friendship with him than anything romantic.

Henrik’s phone notification went off. “I guess we are out of time.” Deya stood up but Henrik caught her wrist. “I have one question for you before we leave.” Deya looked up him curiously, “If I had been in the villa since day one would you have picked me?”

“I don’t know,” Deya replied. “That’s a hard one to go back and imagine. I might have…”

He nodded, “fair enough. Let’s get you back to the villa. Jakub is probably worried.”


	62. There is Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dates are over and everyone is back at the Villa.

Deya and Henrik walked into the Villa. “Look who I found.” Deya smiled as the Islanders rushed over to hug Henrik. Jakub looked at Henrik warily but shook his hand.

“Gary didn’t return with you?” Lottie asked trying to not look worried.

“His date wasn’t anywhere near us,” Deya explained, “but I can’t imagine they would be too much longer.”

Before anyone could say anything else Gary and Hannah walked into the villa holding hands. Upon seeing Deya, Hannah dropped Gary’s hand and raced over to her swooping her up into a big hug. “I knew it!” Deya exclaimed as the rest of the islanders looked at her in wonder. She had never shown so much excitement. “I’m so glad you’re here.” The smile on her face was dazzling as she hugged her fellow ginger.

Lottie gave Deya a hard look. “Let’s go over the fire pit and catch up.” Bobby suggested.

The group made their way to the fire pit. Hannah kept a hold of Deya’s hand as they walked. “Thanks for the letter and the guitar, Han.”

“It was the least I could do for you after everything that happened.” Hannah said quietly.

“You don’t regret not taking me up on the offer?” Deya asked.

“Not for one minute. Leaving gave me a chance to re-evaluate myself and what I want.” Hannah explained. She patted the seat beside her for Deya to sit. Henrik quickly seated himself on the other side of Deya. Jakub scowled but Deya gave him a smile.

“So you got a new look,” Bobby noted.

“I like to think of it as a metaphor for my internal metamorphosis.” Hannah replied.

“So what have you been doing?” Marisol asked. Hannah gave Marisol a sharp look before answering.

“Well you know I used to run a social media accounts for people.” She said. The Islanders nodded. “Well when I left the villa it was awkward because I had more followers than my clients. I was asked to host a talk show.”

“That’s terrific Hannah.” Deya beamed.

“Yea we even had Lucas on it.” Hannah smirked. “I don’t know what you did to him but he still thinks you should have picked him.”

“I couple up with him for a few days,” Deya replied with a giggle, “and refused to sleep with him.”

“Maybe that’s what keeps Lucas’ attention, telling him no.” Lottie joked. Hannah completely blanked her.

“So what have been the highlights of the Villa?” Shannon asked.

“Well of course Lottie and Gary’s kiss. Marisol and Rocco’s drama.” Hannah replied ticking things off on her fingers, “and well Deya’s blinding the cameras. What was up with that anyway?”

Deya gave an enigmatic smile and shrugged. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“I might,” Jakub teased lightly, “but I won’t.”

“Hannah, are you mad at me or something?” Lottie asked.

“I can’t believe you talked so much girl code then you went behind Deya’s back like that.” Hannah said. “I really don’t have much to say to you sorry, not sorry. Besides I might as well tell you right now. I’m making a play for Gary. I know Deya is over it. But she wasn’t when you interfered. I am marginally less angry with Marisol. Only because, she didn’t spout girl code when she got here. She didn’t promise to _play nice._” She shifted her gaze to Deya, “Why didn’t you tell me you can’t swim? Why didn’t you tell me about Austin? That was huge out there you have so many fans that sent me letters about it.”

“It’s just not something I went around broadcasting,” Deya admitted.

“Honestly, I probably wasn’t here long enough for us to have those chats.” Hannah wrapped an arm around Deya’s shoulders giving her a hug. “I bought every book on your top ten. We need to discuss Dream of the Red Chamber.”

“Wow,” Rahim looked at Lottie, Marisol, and then at Deya. “I’m not sure whether to be upset that there’s going to be more drama or happy that Hannah is such a loyal friend to Deya.”

Priya nodded in agreement. “Hannah didn’t get her say on any of it and she deserves that much.”

“Thank you Priya.” Hannah smiled at her. “I’ve already hashed things out with Gary after all he sent me home.” Gary gave a small smile and reached for Lottie who ignored him.

“On that note I think I want a swim it’s been awhile.” Hannah announced standing up. “Deya you want to change too?”

“Yea actually,” Deya replied, “besides we need to talk.”


	63. An Honest Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Deya have a catch- up chat.

Hannah and Deya were in the dressing room. “This bikini or this one?” Hannah asked.

“The one on the right,” Deya answered slipping into a tiny teal number.

“You know Henrik really likes you,” Hannah said quietly, “You should have heard him in the beach hut. _When she smiles, she makes me smile_. I think you should give him a chance.”

“I would if I felt the same way,” Deya replied. “But I don’t. He’s been fishing so I’m going to have to make it clearer.”

“You think Gary and I could work?” Hannah asked curiously.

“If you both are committed to it, I don’t see why not.” Deya replied, “I will tell you what I told the others follow your heart. If you want Gary go for him. If he and Lottie don’t work out it’s not because of you. It’s because of them, like with Hope and Noah.”

“Yea I’ve been seeing more fighting sparks between those two lately than romantic sparks and honestly it’s from both sides, at least from the show’s perspective. What’s yours?” Hannah remarked.

“It’s true they’ve been arguing more but they’ve not destroyed the peace in the villa like Nope.” Deya answered, “They keep it contained between themselves. Lottie and sometimes Gary ask me for advice and I give them the best I can but I refused to get involved in it.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come in and dumped on everyone like that but…I couldn’t help it,” Hannah sighed, “I’ve been so angry for you.”

“I know you aren’t quite ready to forgive Lottie and Marisol yet and I understand that but I do hope you work it out with them. They aren’t terrible people.” Deya said quietly.

“I know,” Hannah replied, “I just didn’t get to express myself about it because I left so I’m doing it now.”

“I know.” Deya nodded.

“What about the new girls?” Hannah asked.

“Shannon doesn’t give away a lot but she’s fun. She takes some time to learn. Elisa is a bit of a queen but once you get past that she’s pretty nice. Chelsea is sweet. Jo is high energy and a bit goofy.” Deya answered. “And you know Priya, Marisol and Lottie.”

“And what about Jakub?” Hannah asked teasingly.

“I really like him.” Deya replied honestly, “I’d like to see where it goes.”

“If that’s what you want you know I am behind you all the way.” Hannah beamed.

“Shall we?” Deya stood up holding an arm out to Hannah.

“We shall,” She said linking her arm with Deya’s as they walked out of the dressing room.


	64. Lottie and Jakub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Lottie and Jakub have a lot on their minds.

Deya walked into the kitchen to fill her water bottle. Lottie sat at the breakfast bar looking dejected. “I thought I finally had Gary to myself and now Hannah’s all over him.” She complained looking down toward the pool.

“She told you fair and square Lottie.” Deya replied. “She wants to make a play for him. And really since you two haven’t made it official she has every right to.”

“I know,” Lottie muttered, “but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You can follow your heart too you know.” Deya replied, “You don’t have to watch from here. You could be down there too fighting for what you want. So why are you really here?”

Lottie chuckled wryly, “You see right through me. I don’t know what I want. Gary and I…we’ve been more off than on lately.”

“Honestly, that comes from both of you.” Deya said gently.

“I know,” Lottie replied. “I’m not sure if he’s what I want. I’ve got some thinking to do. I’ll talk with you later.” She picked up her water bottle walked away.

Jakub walked into the kitchen. “Hey can we have a chat?”

“Of course,” Deya sat down with him. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, how was your date?” Jakub asked.

“It was more like a friendly brunch. Orange juice, tapas, Henrik.” Deya replied. She could see the tension melt out of Jakub’s shoulders at her reply. She stood to up walk behind him massaging them. “You have nothing to worry about babe. I only like Henrik as a friend. He did ask about us but I told him we were solid.”

“You did kiss him before he left,” Jakub said quietly.

“That was more of comfort for both of us. He had gotten kicked out of the villa and I had been picked by Rocco and because of Marisol and then Lottie and Gary showed their asses. Not anything particularly romantic. It was sweet of Henrik to think of me and try to make my memories of the Villa better. I really appreciate his thoughtfulness.” Deya replied.

“But did he take it the same way?” Jakub asked.

“I don’t know.” Deya said honestly.

“Fair enough you can’t know what someone else is thinking.” Jakub nodded. “As long as I know where you stand. I’m fine.” 


	65. Rewelcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day for me = Extra chapter for you. Henrik tries to graft Deya.

Deya wasn’t sure why they called it a welcome party for Hannah and Henrik since they were returning Islanders. It was more of a returning party. Lottie was tossing furtive glances towards Hannah as she got ready but refusing to speak to her. Deya wasn’t sure if it was because she was upset at Hannah’s grafting or that she still wasn’t sure what she wanted. Or perhaps a bit of both.

It seemed Marisol and Hannah had chatted about their issues and the two seemed to be on better terms as they bantered.

Deya walked over to her cubby to pull out an outfit. “What are you wearing babes?” Hannah asked.

Lottie looked a bit glum. “I usually ask her that.”

“Well I’m back,” Hannah retorted.

“Look Hannah, I’m sorry, I know I spouted about girl code and loyalty and I didn’t hold to it myself. I’ve learned from that. I’m trying to be a better person now.” Lottie said holding up her hands in surrender.

Hannah smiled at her, “That’s all I needed to hear.”

“Wait what?” Lottie said confused.

“You wronged Deya and I wanted to hear an apology for it.” Hannah said quietly, “You apologized to her which was most important but I was pissed watching it. I know,” she rolled her eyes. “I shouldn’t have let it bother me but Deya and I are close. I forgive you. ”

“You do?” Lottie said obviously still confused.

“It was unresolved for her, Lottie,” Marisol explained. “Because she was kicked out so early.”

“Exactly,” Hannah said, “but I’m still going to go for Gary. That’s because I genuinely like him not because of anything that you did.”

“That’s fair,” Shannon said nodding.

The girls walked out of the dressing room to find the boys waiting for them. “You look fantastic,” Jakub said smiling at Deya.

“Yes, she does,” Henrik agreed.

Marisol came over and grabbed Deya’s hands interrupting what could have been an awkward moment. “Let’s dance!” She pulled her into the middle of the dance circle and said “let’s see some moves.”

Deya laughed as she put Marisol into a proper dance position with her leading as she waltzed Marisol around the dance circle. “Very funny, I thought things might get weird.” Marisol said. Deya nodded as Marisol looked over at Elisa who smiling in amusement at their antics.

Deya heard clapping behind her. She turned to look, “Don’t stop on my account. I’m enjoying the show.” Henrik teased. Jakub made his way over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Deya smiled up at him as she started to dance on him. “You did this to Lucas.” Jakub said under the music.

“I’m making a point, just in case,” Deya replied.

“You can make a point anytime you like,” Jakub said as a grin crossed his face. About an hour later they were both slick from dancing.

“I think I need to get a refill,” Deya said nodding toward her water bottle.

“I think I need a swim.” Jakub replied as he looked toward the pool.

Deya smirked at him. “Need to cool off babes?”

“After that…yes.” He bantered.

Deya headed to the kitchen but was stopped along the way. “Hey Deya can I talk to you for a minute?” Henrik asked.

“Sure what’s up?” Deya replied.

“Can we go to the roof?” He queried.

Deya sighed inwardly it seemed that Henrik was going to push this she would have to let him down gently. “Of course,” she quickly scanned the area for Jakub to give him a heads up but he was already in the pool.

She walked up to the terrace with Henrik. “What’s on your mind?”

He chuckled taking her hand, “You are always so direct sometimes it’s scary. I have to direct in my work because it saves lives but outside of it sometimes…I am not.” He took a deep breath. “Look I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to couple up with me. I know you are with Jakub now but I can’t help but be curious if you feel the same.”

“Henrik, you are one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met and you deserve someone who feels the same about you as you do about them. I will always be grateful for your consideration of my feelings and my ‘strange memory’ when you were here before. But no I don’t feel the same about you. I’m sorry.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. 

His face fell, “I kind of thought so after seeing you dance with Jakub but I still had to ask. He better not ever hurt you. I need to walk around a bit, I’m feeling fidgety.” He said as he left the terrace.

Deya heard his footsteps slow, “Oh, hi Jakub, I was just chatting with Deya she’s still up on the terrace.” She huffed amused as she heard Jakub come up the steps.

“I heard everything,” Jakub said quietly. “He was grafting and you took care of it.”

“That was the first time he actually came out and asked.” Deya replied. “I had to let him down gently. He’s a cinnamon roll. He’s not like me.”

“I saw the two of you heading up the steps.” Jakub admitted. “And I followed to listen in.” He pulled her to him in a tight hug before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Did you think I lied to you?” Deya asked emotionlessly. “After what you said earlier you made like you were fine.”

“I wasn’t sure to be honest. I’ve been burned before.” He said pulling away to look her in the eyes. “Apology accepted.” Deya replied. “However for future reference you might want to remember I’m not everyone else. If you are feeling insecure about something the quickest way to send me packing is to lie to me about it. Just tell me what is on your mind.”

“Point taken,” He said with a wry smile. “I’m sorry.”


	66. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the islanders are still feeling last night's party.

The girls sat sleepily in the dressing room as Deya walked in after her workout and a shower.” What’s wrong with you guys?”

“Don’t you ever get hung over?” Lottie asked laying her head down on the table.

“Nope, but I drink water along with my liquor. I also went to bed earlier. I saw you were talking with Henrik over by the fire pit.” Deya smiled at her. “Priya’s not affected either.”

“I ignore the morning after,” Priya explained. “Mind over matter. I just tell myself, I’m no longer tired.”

“Okay, I can get with that,” Lottie sat up. “I’m no longer tired!” She declared.

“I’m bright-eyed and bushy tailed!” Chelsea stated.

“What they said,” Elisa said with a wave of her hand.

“I feel a bit better for it,” Lottie admitted.

“Me too,” Chelsea said.

“It was fun to watch at least,” Marisol replied.

Hannah’s phone notification went off. “Well this is going to wake us all up really quick.”

“I’ll get the boys,” Shannon said as the girls scurried to make themselves presentable.

The boys piled into the room. “It’s way too early for this,” Gary complained.

“If this is a physical challenge there will be a revolt,” Chelsea added. “I just want to have a Bobbyfish and float in the pool.”

“Islanders,” Hannah read. “Tonight there will be a recoupling. Girls you must choose once and for all which Islander you want to be coupled with.” #lastchancerecoupling

“What today? And all the girls get to pick first?” Lottie said looking over at Hannah.

“Yes,” Hannah smiled. “All the girls.”

“I think Gary and I need to have a chat.” Lottie said walking out of the room and dragging Gary with her. Chelsea looked worried. 

Deya shrugged, “They need to work it out.”

“I agree,” Marisol replied.

“Well, I’ll be off making Deya’s favorite breakfast.” Jakub smirked.

“Trying to ensure I pick you?” She teased.

“Of course, I’m trying to keep you sweet on me.” He retorted.

Priya laughed as Chelsea exclaimed, “That’s so romantic!”

“And on that note, I’ll be joining you, Jakub.” Elijah stated. Jakub grinned knowing that Elijah wanted to please Chelsea as they left the dressing room.

Deya finished getting ready and slipped over toward the kitchen. “I made you your favorite. Do you think we could talk and eat more privately somewhere?” Jakub asked.

Deya nodded as she took a plate from him. “It’s really nice today let’s go to the roof.”

“This is a nice change of scenery, a bit warm here though.” Jakub said as they got settled with their plates.

“So what’s on your mind?” Deya asked.

“Never one to beat around the bush, are you?” Jakub teased before his face went serious. “The final recoupling, we should talk about this. I know I want to be with you but what do you want?”

“I am right where I want to be, I have no reason to change.” Deya replied.

“I really think we have a great chance of making it work once we get out of here,” Jakub said, “I don’t want to change either.”

“Good then there shouldn’t be any issue,” Deya replied. “There are a few moving parts but that is mainly Henrik, Gary, Hannah, and Lottie. Everyone else seems happy and if I’m right about what I saw last night…”

“What did you see?” Jakub asked.

“Shhh….” Deya said quietly as she listened. Jakub did as she asked and heard someone talking in the dressing room below them. “We can be heard here.” She explained. Before anything else could be said, Jo shouted, “Hey guys, I got a text!”

Once the islanders had assembled on the lawn Jo read, “Islanders, it’s time to play Happily Ever After. We’re asking some big questions, but will your answers match up with your partner’s? You have thirty minutes to make sure you really know each other before the questions begin.”

“What kind of big questions would they ask?” Jakub asked curiously as the crowd started breaking up.

“Probably marriage, how many kids we want, where we spend our vacations stuff like that.” Deya replied.

“Oh we’ve talked about some of that stuff so we should be alright then.” Jakub smiled.

“We are going to rock this challenge,” Deya high-fived him.

“Look at you two, already having those types of talks.” Priya grinned as she and Rahim headed toward the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snow day was nice but after today we go back to posting every other day. :)


	67. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islander's are ready for the new challenge...well most are.

Everyone was in their places at the challenge area. “Okay everyone, since Henrik and I aren’t in couples we will be hosting.” Hannah explained as Henrik handed out dry erase boards and markers. “When you are asked a question you must write down your answers if they match up you take a step forward if not you stay where you are. The first couple to the archway wins.”

“This sounds like a right laugh,” Bobby grinned.

“Yea this will be fun,” Jo replied.

“Okay first question,” Henrik said grabbing a card. “For your first vacation as a couple will you go abroad or stay in the UK?”

Deya wrote go abroad and waited as the other islanders gave their answers. Bobby wanted to stay in the UK but Jo wanted to go abroad. Chelsea and Elijah both wanted to go to Fiji. Lottie and Gary had different ideas about what abroad was (he wanted come back to the villa she wanted to come back to the UK). Marisol and Elisa both wrote abroad. Graham and Shannon wanted to sail abroad. Priya and Rahim both said they were going to Bora Bora.

“What about Deya and Jakub?” Henrik asked. Deya turned her board around it said abroad.

Jakub grinned and turned his that also said abroad. “We want to visit Turkey.” Henrik looked at him curiously. “Different culture and off the beaten path.” Jakub explained.

“Okay next question,” Hannah said as Deya and Jakub took a step forward, “Where will you live?”

Deya wasn’t sure on this one but she put Jakub’s just because she lived with her parents when she wasn’t with the band. Bobby wanted to stay in Glasgow and Jo wanted to stay where she was. Chelsea and Elijah had come to the agreement they would move to somewhere between where they currently each lived. Priya said she would move to Birmingham to be with Rahim. Lottie wanted to remain in Melbourne and Gary wanted to stay in Chatham. 

Marisol and Elisa both said they would relocate for each other. “Since Dublin is on a bay I can work from there,” Graham announced smiling at Shannon who turned her board and it read Dublin.

“I really like Rochdale,” Jakub admitted turning his board.

Hannah nodded at Jakub, “what do you think Deya said?”

“Well that’s good because when I’m not touring with the band I’m at my parents so I don’t have a place, do you mind me crashing at yours?” Deya asked turning her board around. It said Rochdale.

Jakub beamed. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Aww!” Chelsea gushed.

“Oh wow the next question is a huge one.” Hannah announced. “How soon do you expect to start a family in the next 5 years, 10 years?”

“We talked about this,” Deya said quietly as she wrote on her board.

“Yea,” Jakub replied as he wrote as well.

“Gary and Lottie first,” Hannah said.

“I want kids right away,” Lottie replied turning her board.

“I want them but not so soon,” Gary replied turning his board.

“No steps forward for you two,” Henrik said.

“I don’t know if I ever want kids,” Shannon said quietly flipping her board. It said never.

“It’s not something I’ve thought that much about,” Graham admitted, “but I think someday I might want them. But not now.” Graham’s board said 10 years.

“Well we have time to think and talk about it then.” Shannon said replied.

“I want kids right away,” Elijah grinned.

“Umm babes,” Chelsea said her face worried, “That’s easy for you to say because you don’t have to give up your career and take maternity leave and stop your life.”

“I guess it’s something we should discuss together then.” He said putting his arm around her.

“Yea, don’t get me wrong but I want kids but not right away.” Chelsea added.

“We’ve talked about this neither of us want kids,” Elisa said turning around her board as Marisol nodded in agreement with her.

“Rahim and talked about this too,” Priya said quietly, “We both want kids but not right away. He’s still working on his career and I’m just not ready for that.” Rahim smiled at her turning his board. They were in agreement.

Jo and Bobby were in disagreement on this he wanted kids right away and she wanted kids later on down the road. “It’s a good thing we are friends,” Bobby teased putting his arm around Jo laughed.

“You know, I’m having so much fun that I don’t even mind that we are losing.” Jo teased.

“I’ll make cupcakes after,” Bobby said. Jo beamed.

“That sounds great so long as you don’t stuff any down your pants,” Priya bantered making everyone laugh. Bobby blushed hard as Deya almost snorted.

“What did you say to him during the heartrate competition?” Jakub asked Deya quietly, “he only blushed that hard then.”

“Oh that.” Deya smiled before chuckling again, “I asked him if he remembered me licking his cupcake. You know from the Mr. Love Island Contest.”

“Cheeky Minx,” Jakub muttered shaking his head in amusement at her.

“So what do Jakub and Deya have to say about kids?” Hannah asked.

“I want to wait,” Jakub said turning his board around. “Deya and I talked about this she wants kids one day and I’m on the fence so we decided to table it.” Deya smiled at him as she turned her board around it said 10+ years.

“A step forward for you two.” Hannah beamed.

“Okay last question,” Henrik smiled waving the card, “Do you want to marry?”

“Oh we got this,” Jakub smirked. Priya looked at bit worried as she wrote down her answer. As the rest it the islanders wrote their answers the air got tense.

“Ok Priya do you think you and Rahim want to both marry or not?” Hannah asked. 

“Well, the thought always kind of scared me so I put no.” Priya said turning her board around.

“I put get married because that is how I feel,” Rahim said quietly, “But we don’t have to do it right away I just want to someday. It doesn’t matter when.”

“You are so sweet,” Priya gushed planting a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you for considering my fears. I’m starting to feel like I don’t care as long as we are together.”

“Well I care,” Marisol quipped, “No steps for you.”

“Well then what about you Elisa,” Hannah asked.

“We don’t need a piece of paper to show our commitment.” Marisol stated grandly.

“Umm babe, I do want to get married.” Elisa flipped her board around and is said married to Marisol’s not married.

Chelsea and Elijah both agreed to married. Lottie and Gary surprisingly also agreed to married as did Jo and Bobby, which finally got them a point.

“I don’t think we need to be married to be committed to each other,” Shannon said turning to board over.

“I agree,” Graham replied.

“Well just Jakub and Deya to go and if they get this one, they win.” Henrik said as he tallied up the scores.

“We’ve discussed this. Deya is traditional but she never said that marriage was the only way to show a commitment. So I put no marriage.” Jakub said turning his board.

“That’s right I don’t need a piece of paper to make things perfect,” Deya replied as she turned her board. It said not married. “Although my parents might have something to say about that.”

“The winners are Deya and Jakub.” Hannah said.

“You guys have been having some deep chats,” Graham said nodding.

“I thought I had the monopoly on all the deep chats,” Marisol teased.

Hannah’s phone notification went off. “Deya and Jakub since you have won the challenge you get to have a date this afternoon before the evening’s recoupling. Please head to the Hideaway in an hour.


	68. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub and Deya won the challenge...

Jakub knocked on the dressing room door before poking his head in. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Deya stood up smoothing down her dress before she walked over to him. Jakub held his hand out to her and she smiled as she took it. Stepping into the hideaway they saw an array of fruit and a chocolate fountain.

“Nice,” Deya said quietly, but she wasn’t looking at the spread she was looking at Jakub.

“I agree,” Jakub said turning to shut the door ignoring the spread, “You’re adorable, Minx.” He gave her the once over her in the bohemian wrap dress with teal print that contrasted with her ginger tresses. “And we are alone for once.”

Deya looked at him in amusement. “Is that so?” 

He stepped forward pressing her back into the door as his lips captured hers. She sighed against his lips and he took advantage of it to plunder her mouth. Her hands came up to link around his neck, combing through his fade, as his hands moved down her body.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked when he pulled his lips off of hers for some much needed oxygen.

“If I wasn’t you would already know,” Deya stated simply as she ran her fingers lightly over the muscles of his chest.

He nodded, “true.” His hands slid under her dress and a devious smile came to his face.“No pants? You are naughty.”

Deya merely raised an eyebrow, “It appears we were on the same page anyway. And I don’t expect they will give us much time.”

He chuckled heartily. “Always thinking ahead aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for answer as he pressed his lips back to hers. Her deft fingers traced the outline of his arousal as he pressed against her before they took to unfastening his trousers.

He stepped back for a moment to ensure their protection was in place before he pulled her to him again. Realizing that she was so much shorter than him, he reached down to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her and pressed her against the door. 

She writhed against him as he rocked being pressed against the door didn’t give her much room to actually move but it keep him right where she wanted him. “Do I have your attention now, Minx?” He asked. Deya didn’t answer. “You better answer me,” Jakub chided in a warning tone as he pushed slightly away from her.

“Yes, Sir,” She replied in a low husky tone. He expected submission what he didn’t expect was the thrill that went through him as she spoke. Deya rocked her hips against him. Jakub didn’t know for certain what she did but it hit at just the right time in just the right place and he growled as he thrust harder. His better judgement kicked in and he stopped giving her a worried look. Had he gone too far? “I’m fine,” Deya replied breathlessly before adding, “Keep going. I want more.”

He couldn’t possibly tone it down after that. The door protested but Deya did not as her lips found his. He was rough with her and she seemed to revel in it. She keened and spasmed, his kiss swallowing her vocalizations. Jakub found himself falling over the edge as well. Whether it was the simple fact that she allowed him to be as rough as he wanted or her submission, he was unsure but he knew one thing for certain. He would never get enough of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon Delight is a song by Starland Vocal Band…Probably the last time you could hear such a racy song sang in a way that was family friendly.


	69. Final Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final recoupling is here...what is going to happen?

Deya and Jakub had hardly returned from their date when everyone was called to the fire pit for the final recoupling. Once all the couples had assembled. Deya’s phone went off, it read, ‘Deya since you were the most popular girl this week you get to go first.’ “I guess I get to go first.” She stood and walked over to Jakub. “I am picking this guy because we get on well and I’d like to see where that goes outside of the villa. So the boy I’m choosing for the final recoupling is Jakub.”

Jakub smiled at her as he walked over. “For most of you, this is probably no big deal. It is to me because I want something more than a few of months with this woman. Thanks for picking me babe.” He slid an arm around her waist as they sat down.

“I’m glad you got to go first,” He whispered. Deya showed him the text as Hannah’s phone pinged. “Oh, I see. You could have gloated, but you didn’t.”

Everyone watched to see what Hannah would do. She walked up to the line of boys. “I’ve made myself pretty clear about what I want and that hasn’t changed. I like this guy and although we have little in common, I need to see if we can make it work. The guy I want to choose is Gary.” Hannah looked over at Lottie. “I’m sorry if following my heart hurts you Lottie that wasn’t my intention.”

Lottie gave Hannah a small smile. “I know that… and I understand.”

Gary walked over to Hannah and took her hand as he gave her kiss on the cheek as he smiled. “We are giving this a go then. I’m curious to see where it takes us.”

Chelsea was up next, and she walked over to Elijah. “I know it’s no surprise. I’m crazy for this guy.” She pointed at Elijah, who grinned at her. “I’m choosing Elijah. I have fun with him.”

Elijah put an arm around Chelsea as they sat down, “I have fun with you too, babes.”

Priya was next. She glided over to Rahim and smiled. “This guy wanted to give us a chance and I’ve decided I want to do the same. Turns out we have a lot in common. So the boy I’m picking for the final recoupling is Rahim.” 

Rahim beamed as he stepped over to Priya. “I’m glad you feel that way.” He breathed a sigh of relief as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lottie looked a little sad as her phone pinged. “Things with Gary and I haven’t been great and perhaps this is what we needed to move past that. I think I’m ready to try something new. There is someone else here who has caught my eye. He’s got great energy and that could be fun. So the boy I’m going to couple with is Henrik.”

Henrik grinned at Lottie as he walked over to give her a huge hug. “I knew it.” Deya whispered to Jakub. “They were hanging out together last night after Henrik and I talked.”

“Good for them.” Jakub whispered with a smile.

Elisa stood up next. “Marisol took a chance on me and I will do the same even if our views on marriage are different we can always talk that out. So the girl I’m choosing to couple up with is Marisol.” Marisol smiled and walked over to Elisa, pressing a kiss to the leggy influencer’s lips.

Shannon stood up before her phone finished its ping. “I thought it was strange that Graham, and I got thrown together at the last recoupling. At the time, I was just relieved that I didn’t end up going home. But I’ve come to sort of like him. So I think I’ll stick with him.”

Graham walked over and smiled at Shannon, “I knew there were some depths behind that cool demeanor. He took her hand as they walked back to the bench together.”

“Well, that just leaves me,” Jo smiled as she stood up before her phone even went off. “I and this boy have been having a blast here. I can only hope it continues. They say that a love is what happens when a friendship is set on fire. Perhaps it will happen for us. I choose to couple up with Bobby.”

Bobby grinned as he stepped over to Jo. "That was awesome, babes." She slipped her arm around his waist as they sat down.


	70. The Culling Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight couples are left. The Islanders are aware that in only a few short days a winning couple will be chosen. Who will be the first to leave?

Deya was in the kitchen cleaning up after she had cooked. It had been a fairly quiet day no challenges or drama. The girls had an impromptu dance party around the daybeds and the boys had played pirates in the pool as the girls giggled at their pirate terminology.

Everyone piled into the kitchen. “I’ve got a text,” Marisol announced before reading. “Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. Tonight one couple will be eliminated.”

The dressing room was quiet as the girls got ready. Deya looked around. Everyone was so tense. “Guys, this isn’t the end. We’ve made some really good friends here and no matter what happens that hasn’t changed.” She pulled out a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. “Come on.”

“Deya’s right,” Elisa grinned.

Shannon nodded, “I’m in.”

Everyone gathered around as they did a shot together. The girls seemed a bit more cheerful as they left the dressing room. The boys were waiting as the girls sat down beside their partners. Jakub’s phone notification made everyone jump. “Islanders the results are in. The public has been voting for their favorite couples. The couple with the least amount of votes will be eliminated. The first couple to leave the Island will be…”

Deya’s phone went off. Her face fell. “Hannah and Gary…” Deya was on her feet in a moment as her arms went around her fellow ginger.

“I just got back.” Hannah sighed.

“I know hon,” Deya said.

“I don’t care what the public thinks.” Gary said wrapping his arm around Hannah’s waist. “I’m going to look at it as an opportunity to get to know this beautiful woman better.”

Hannah beamed. “You’re right.”

Lottie smiled. “I do hope you guys can make it work. I’m sorry I couldn’t let it go sooner.”

“Come on Deya, I want you to help me pack again.” Hannah sighed.

Deya took Hannah’s hand as they walked into the villa. Once they got into the bedroom Deya looked at Hannah. “I’m sorry,” Deya said quietly.

“It’s not your fault.” Hannah said. “The public just didn’t like Gary and I as a couple so much. I did come in like a cannonball.”

“A fierce ginger cannonball,” Deya replied.

Hannah gave a watery chuckle. “You always know how to make me laugh.” She shut her suitcase. “That’s everything. I suppose I’ll see you at the final.”

“Or maybe before,” Deya replied, “Who knows. I can’t wait to hang out on the outside with you. We can start a Book Club.”

“I’d love that!” Hannah gushed as she brushed a tear away. “There may be other Islanders who are interested as well.”

“I can think of a few who might be,” Deya replied smiling. “We’ll pull it together once this is over.”

“Count on it.” Hannah said reaching her suitcase.

Deya headed to the door with Hannah. Gary was waiting on them. “You got everything?” He asked. Hannah nodded.

“Love Island Book Club starts a week after the show is over.” Hannah announced reaching out to hug the other Islanders before she came back to Deya and gave her a tight squeeze.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Deya replied.

Gary went around saying his goodbyes as did Hannah. He turned to look at Hannah, “Would you prefer me to carry your suitcase or hold your hand?” He asked her.

Hannah melted, “Oh my days.” She held her hand out to him in answer. 

Gary chuckled as he took her hand and they walked away from the door.


	71. The Challenge of Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couples challenge is on the horizon.

Deya woke up to a strange sound. It was like a child crying but more …mechanical. Lottie sat up and looked over at Deya who slid from her bed quietly and nodded to Lottie who did the same. They raced to the lounge. “Oh my God!” Lottie shouted. “There are babies!” In the lounge were a bunch of cots each with a doll and the couples’ names over them.

The rest of the tired islanders stumbled into the lounge. Obviously some islanders were more psyched about this development than others. Deya was the first one to spot the clothing for the dolls and she quickly rooted through choosing a dragon outfit for her doll.

“You’re dressing him like a dragon why?” Jakub asked.

“The Welsh take their dragons very seriously.” Deya chided him teasingly. “Small children are often called little dragons.”

“What do you want to call him?” Jakub asked uneasily.

“Ddriag.” Deya grinned at him. “It means dragon.”

Jakub chuckled, “I don’t know how I feel about kids other than the fact it seems like a lot more work than I want to do right now or ever.”

“This is just a challenge and I can bet it will be nothing like real kids.” Deya replied. “Children aren’t programmed like these dolls are.” She cuddled the doll and it stopped crying.

“That’s how you do it!” Priya said looking at Deya and Lottie who managed to quiet their dolls. Rahim had picked up their doll and cuddled it as well. The other islanders followed in suit and soon the room was quiet.

“Oh thank god,” Jo said as Bobby held their doll. “I was beginning to get a headache from the crying.”

“Perhaps Bobby should hold you and rock you too,” Priya teased.

Shannon giggled, “That would make us all feel better.”

“I know it would help me,” Graham added. The islanders seemed in better spirits after such a rude wake up.

“I suppose we should get ready for the day.” Deya said reaching down to grab the provided diaper bag and baby carrier. “Go get ready babe, I’ll meet you.”

“She will make an amazing mom you know,” Bobby said to Jakub as Deya walked out of the lounge.

About forty-five minutes later, Jakub knocked on the dressing room door. “Deya, I can take Ddriag if you want to get ready.”

“You can come in everyone is decent,” Lottie called out.

Jakub opened the door and saw Deya with Lorik and Ddraig on her lap. “What are you doing?”

“Well Lottie offered to watch Ddraig as I got ready so I’m doing the same for her.” Deya answered smiling.

“So you basically started a babysitting co-op.” Jakub grinned as he walked over to her.

“Something like that.” Deya replied before lowering her voice. “I don’t know if Chelsea’s doll is alright though. She took it in the shower. I don’t think these dolls can get wet.”

Jakub shook his head, “Chelsea did say that Bubbly was very well behaved. That she hasn’t made a sound since the lounge.”

“Well perhaps it will be alright they are set to go off every 3 hours or something.” Deya said.

“How did you know what to do earlier anyway?” Jakub asked.

“I have younger brothers,” Deya replied. “I’m the eldest.”

“Well that’s good because I would be stumped.” Jakub admitted.

“You can always ask me or Lottie, she knows what she is doing too.” Deya said.

“Well right now I’m more interested in breakfast.” Jakub said. Lottie collected Lorik and they headed to the kitchen.

Deya handed Ddraig to Jakub. “I’ll make something.”

“You gonna cook for all of us?” Lottie asked curiously.

Deya dug around in the cupboard and the fridge. “There are the makings for crepes enough for everyone.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Lottie said smiling. “I’ll make coffee and tea.”

They set to work in the kitchen as the other islanders filed in. “Deya’s cooking breakfast?” Elijah asked.

“This is gonna be great,” Bobby smiled as he watched Deya make some lemon curd.

“Bobby, could you make some chocolate sauce please?” Deya asked.

The meal was quickly pulled together and two huge platters of crepes with lemon curd were placed on the table chocolate sauce to drizzle, pots of tea and carafes of coffee. Everyone sat down at the tables that had been pushed together to make one huge table.

“I told you,” Elisa said to Marisol as everyone was eating. “Deya is wife material. She likes to cook.”

Ddriag sniffled. “I bet he’s hungry too.” Deya said rooting through the diaper bag to find a toy bottle. She held the doll on lap and stuck the bottle in the dolls mouth. A mechanical sucking sound was heard and Deya took her other hand to feed herself some breakfast.

“Kind of cute but still creepy at the same time.” Jakub muttered. “Nice multitasking there babe.”

Priya looked at him, “I actually agree with you. These dolls are creepy.”

Rahim smiled as he bounced Tee on his knee. “I don’t know it’s not too bad and it’s just a challenge not the rest of your life. I think it could be fun.” 

“Why are you bouncing it on your knee?” Jakub asked. “I saw Deya doing the same thing with Lorik and Ddraig earlier.”

“It’s something my parents used to do with me.” Rahim explained. “I was starting to feel a bit silly.”

Jakub and a few of the others offered to clean up as the cooks took a break. “I wonder if these dolls poo,” Rahim said worriedly. “I mean I don’t want to clean up doll poo.”

Deya couldn’t help but to laugh. “I don’t think so but they probably pee, if the contents of the diaper bags are anything to go by. They’ve had those dolls out for years.”

“Deya, will you show me how to change a nappy?” Rahim asked.

“Sure,” Deya replied picking up Ddraig and laying the doll on the table as she rooted through the diaper bag. She pulled out a package of wipes and clean nappy. Step by step she showed Rahim how to change the nappy.

“I think I got it thanks, Deya.” Rahim said gratefully.

“Yea now I know too,” Priya said.

“But how did you know?” Bobby asked.

“She has younger brothers,” Jakub explained as his phone pinged. “Looks like the guys get to leave the villa for the beach.” Turning his attention to Deya he asked “Will you be alright?”

“I would rather stay here,” Deya replied. “Ddraig and I will be just fine.” The other girls groaned except for Lottie.

“I love that you are so up for it.” Jakub said smiling, “but I feel guilty leaving you like this during a challenge.”

“I think that’s part of the challenge babes,” Deya said.

“You’re probably right.” Jakub said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“Go and have fun,” Deya said giving him a gentle push.

“You two are cute,” Lottie said as she situated Lorik on her tummy.

“Parenting is easy,” Chelsea said looking at Bubbly. “I must be a natural at it Bubbly hasn’t made a sound all day.”

“That should worry you,” Marisol started to say but Deya shook her head.

“Let’s not burst her Bubbly yet,” Elisa whispered huffing lightly at her own joke.


	72. Baby Challenge Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to care for the "children."

A couple hours went by before the boys got back and the girls were bored. Well, most of the girls were bored. Priya, Chelsea, Shannon, and Jo wanted their own beach time. Deya’s guitar playing and impromptu dance party did some to alleviate it. Deya and Lottie were having fun with the challenge. Jo practically threw Jobby at Bobby when the boys did return. Which had Deya and Lottie laughing harder than they probably should have much to too Bobby’s bewilderment.

“How’s my girl?” Jakub asked as he kissed Deya’s cheek.

“We’re fine.” Deya replied as Jakub took the doll from her.

He stiffened and looked at her. “I think you are right about these dolls. Can you take Ddraig for a moment?”

“Of course,” Deya took the doll from him.

“Yea, these dolls definitely wet. I hope that’s just water.” Jakub grimaced wiping off his arm. Deya chuckled a him as she walked over to the daybeds and laid the doll down changing the nappy.

“There all better,” Deya said. The doll giggled robotically at her.

“That was kind of cute.” Jakub said with a small smile.

Chelsea’s phone notification beeped. “Girls it’s our turn.” She squealed. “Wait. Deya, it says if you don’t want to go you don’t have to.”

“Probably a smart plan,” Deya replied, “Because I have zero desire to hit the beach so soon after the last time.”

“I can understand that,” Marisol said putting a comforting arm around Deya.

“You guys go have fun.” Deya said waving them off. Lottie looked worried. She didn’t want to leave Henrik alone with Lorik. “Lottie don’t worry if he runs into any difficulty I’ll help him.”

Lottie smiled at her relieved, “Thanks Deya. It’s not that I don’t trust him. He means well.”

“I know,” Deya said, “It’s okay.”

The girls left and Deya was left with guys. “What do we do now?” Elijah asked sounding bored after sitting for about an hour with Bubbly. “I guess Chelsea felt the same way.”

Deya nodded. “Yea, we had an impromptu dance party with the babies. It was terribly hot earlier so we also went inside for a bit.”

“We could work out with them.” Jakub offered.

“No offense but these are a little light,” Henrik stated pushing Lorik up over his head. The doll giggled. “We should play with them.” Henrik smiled.

“Perhaps baby yoga?” Deya asked.

“Yoga?” Jakub nodded, “Well, better than no workout at all. You want to lead it you’re better at yoga than I am.”

“Let’s try Daddy and Baby Yoga.” Deya laughed. The next half hour was filled with the boys trying to be flexible in front of the dolls as Deya easily moved from one pose to the next.

“I don’t give yoga enough credit for being actual exercise.” Jakub admitted as he went to pick up the doll with his legs in an attempt to let the doll ride on his shins as Deya had shown them. To his horror the dolls legs fell off. Deya pretended not to see as she was correcting Elijah’s form. The other boys started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Deya asked innocently.

“Nothing babe, it’s nothing.” Jakub said turning himself and the Ddraig away from her.

“Are you sure about that mate?” Henrik asked his amusement obvious.

“Bloody hell,” Jakub said as he accepted his fate . He turned around holding Ddraig with one hand and a leg in the other. “I somehow broke Ddraig’s legs off.”

Deya turned away covering her face with her hands. “Dude, you are in for it now,” Elijah said knowingly.

“If I had done that Lottie would have lost her mind.” Henrik added as they watched Deya drop to the ground her entire body was shaking. “Damn dude, you made her cry.” Jakub was on his feet and by Deya’s side still holding the doll with one less leg.

Deya unable to contain herself any longer let out a huge laugh as she held her stomach. The boys were shocked as she still laughing managed to help Jakub put the leg back on the doll. “I never know what to expect from you.” Jakub said shaking his head.

“You did your best babe,” Deya said, “I don’t expect you to do things exactly like I would. We would each have our own parenting style and a real child’s legs wouldn’t come off that easily. We are also going to make mistakes with kids if we ever have them and with each other so long as we communicate it will be alright. And to be honest that was damn funny.”

Henrik nodded, “to be fair it really was.” The rest of the boys were still laughing about it as the girls entered the villa. It was time to return the dolls to the lounge.

“You know I’m gonna miss this creepy doll in some strange way,” Jakub admitted as he reached down and patted Ddraig’s bare head. “I think this experience, even though I didn’t want to do it, brought us closer as a couple.” He slipped his arm around Deya brushing a kiss to her cheek.


	73. The Culling Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the excitement of the baby challenge the islanders are once again under the threat of elimination. What couple will be sent home next?

Deya wasn’t surprised when the text came in informing the Islanders that winners of the baby challenge were to be announced and another elimination was happening tonight. There were only a few days left. Deya was well aware that any of the couples could be going home.

They got to the fire pit and sat by their partners waiting what could possibly be the notification sending them home.

“You okay?” Jakub asked.

Deya smiled. “You know what? I am. Win or lose the money I still think I won by meeting you.”

Jakub grinned, “I think, you’re right.”

“You two are so sweet.” Chelsea gushed.

Before anyone could say anything else Elijah’s phone beeped. He stood up. “Islanders the results of the Baby Challenge are in. Deya and Jakub won. They showed the most maturity in dealing with the challenge.”

“Wait a minute,” Chelsea looked confused, “Bubbly didn’t make a sound all day.”

“Yea,” Elijah looked at Chelsea with a sad smile, “There’s more. Where was Bubbly this morning when you took a shower?”

“I took her with me,” Chelsea said, “I wasn’t letting her out of my sight.”

“Yea, babe, turns out that you can’t let those dolls get wet. You broke the doll like immediately.” He said. “That does explain what happened later though.”

“What do you mean?” Chelsea asked.

“Remember when you gave me Bubbly to go to the loo?” Elijah asked. Chelsea nodded. “Well I dropped it and it didn’t make a sound. I thought I got away with it.”

Chelsea crossed her arms and huffed, “I can’t believe I broke Bubbly.”

“Well, I think you were a great mom,” Deya said trying to cheer Chelsea up.

“Yea aside from the shower thing you were great with her, very attentive.” Bobby added.

“There’s more,” Elijah said. “Jakub and Deya since you won the challenge you get a night at the hideaway. You are also exempt from tonight’s elimination.”

“Good on you guys,” Graham said smiling. “You deserve it.”

Jo’s phone went off, “The couples up for elimination are…”

Bobby’s phone pinged, “Lottie and Henrik…I’m sorry guys.”

Priya’s phone went off, “Marisol and Elisa….ugh this sucks.”

“There’s more,” Jo said grabbing her phone as vibrated again. “Remaining Islanders, in your couples, you must now decide which couple leaves.”

“Wait we have to decide?” Priya said aghast as Rahim put his arm around her.

“I would rather have you guys do it than the public,” Lottie said quietly, “You know us better.”

Marisol nodded in agreement. “No matter what happens we are still a villa family.”

“Come on babe,” Jakub said taking Deya’s hand. They walked across the garden to the swinging bed.

They sat down on the bed heavily, “What do you think?” Jakub asked her.

“I think we need to start playing tactically.” Deya sighed, “I hate it but the others will be doing the same.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Jakub said quietly. “I think Marisol and Elisa deserve the chance. They’ve been really strong. Lottie and Henrik are a new couple and they aren’t as strong.”

“I hate it but you are right. If we want the strongest couples to stay then we send Lottie and Henrik home.” Deya agreed. Jakub picked up his phone and typed in Lottie and Henrik.

“It’s done we should go back.” Jakub said. Deya looked across the garden. Some of the others had already returned.

“You guys took your time.” Lottie noted.

“It wasn’t an easy decision. We didn’t want to make it lightly.” Deya replied quietly.

“Thank you for that.” Lottie said gratefully.

Elisa nodded, “Yea, I appreciate that you took the time to think about it.”

Rahim’s phone beeped. He stood up slowly to read, “The next couple to be leaving the island is Lottie and Henrik.”

Everyone stood up to comfort and hug the couple. Lottie got a bit teary eyed. “I know it was a difficult decision to make but I’m not angry with you.”

The girls all went to the dressing room under the guise of helping Lottie pack. What they were really doing was having a bottle of champers that Deya had nipped from the kitchen. They passed the bottle around everyone giving a toast. As they walked Lottie to the door Deya grabbed her music player and put on Black Cat by London After Midnight. Lottie squealed brushing a few tears away and grabbed Deya’s hands making her dance for a few moments before the couple said their goodbyes and walked out the door.


	74. Celebration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed feelings in the villa tonight after the elimination.

Deya had just started brushing her teeth when Elisa walked in. “Can I talk to you for minute?” She sat down the closed toilet without waiting for an answer.

Deya shut the door, “What’s on your mind?”

“I feel strange,” Elisa said quietly. “When we were on the chopping block, I was relieved in a way. I could get out of here and find out what life with Marisol would be like without living in a pressure cooker. Is that weird?”

Deya rinsed her mouth. “Not at all hon, seems like a normal reaction to me. This place has the effect of slowing down time in some ways and pushing relationships to places they never would have gone in such a short time span. So wondering what it’s like outside of here isn’t odd at all.”

“Thanks Deya,” Elisa said standing up, “I knew you’d understand. You have that way about you.” She gave Deya a quick hug. “I don’t want to take up all your time. Don’t you and Jakub have a night at the Hideaway?”

Deya smiled, “We do.”

Jakub was waiting for her as she left the dressing room. “Come on babe, let’s enjoy some peace and quiet.” They stopped in the kitchen for Deya to brew some tea.

As They stepped into the Hideaway, Jakub let out a whistle. The producers decorated it in fairy lights. There was a bottle of champagne chilling. Deya shook her head. “I had a bottle with the girls when Lottie left.”

“Kind of hard to feel like celebrating isn’t it,” Jakub said quietly. “But I think we should celebrate the fact that we won the challenge and we are still here.”

Deya nodded, “I think you are right. I need to move tonight…was a bit rough.” She pulled out her music player and scrolled through it for a moment before hitting play. The strains of a sleazy slinky harmonica filled the air as Aerosmith’s Pink started to play Deya swayed as she put down her tea cup.

“Nice choice,” Jakub grinned as she danced. She danced to work out her emotions. He understood her need to express herself this way. He realized it when she was working out her frustration about Lucas. He didn’t mind watching to be honest. She moved in some of the most amazing ways at times he wondered if she had a spine.

Jakub knew he was in trouble when she slipped her dress off and lightly tossed it at him. Well, a fun kind of trouble at least. He raised a brow curious of what she was going to do next. But she merely kept dancing she hadn’t worn any type of bra with her low cut dress so she was just in her cheeky lace panties and heels. He loved how she was so comfortable in her own skin with him.

But rather than do a complete strip tease she sauntered over to him as the song ended and leaned over his shoulder to say, “I’m going to teach you something tonight.”

“Oh, what’s that, Minx?” He asked curiously.

“The art of tease,” She stated, “tonight you will be the recipient.”

He huffed in amusement. “I guess the best way to learn is to endure it myself?”

“Something like that,” Deya replied, “if you want to keep my focus the best way to learn is to watch me keep yours.”

The commanding tone of her voice was different than her usual tone. He could see the difference in her demeanor already she looked tougher, her petite frame larger somehow. She brushed her lips against his neck and hovered by his ear. “Let me explain the rules for tonight. You are not allowed to touch me or yourself unless I say so. If anything happens that you don’t like you can use the word ‘Liver’ as a safe-word. I hate the stuff. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jakub answered.

“That’s, Yes, Miss Deya to you.” Deya commanded. “What is the safeword?”

“Liver, Miss Deya,” He smirked.

Deya expected that sort of behavior. She knew he wouldn’t be smirking for long. “Stand up, please.” Jakub stood. “Thank you,” Deya said as she slid a finger under his waistband and flicked her fingers easily unbuttoning his trousers with one hand as her other set to work on his button down shirt.

“Efficient.” He noted. Deya slid his shirt off his shoulders first before dropping his pants along with his underwear.

Her fingers ran over him exploring every now and then he would shiver under her caress her hands were replaced by her mouth. Her hands stroked him and he reached for her. Deya stepped away. “What did I tell you about touching me? Put your hands behind your head. Don’t move.”

He laced his fingers putting them behind his head. “Yes, Miss Deya.” Deya shook her head giving him a smirk before dropping to her knees. Jakub’s eyes widened as she looked up at him playfully. She enveloped him in her mouth and he groaned as he pressed is hips forward wanting more.

Deya pulled her mouth off him with an obscene pop. “You need to stay really still and not move or I’ll stop.” Her voice brokered no argument.

The look he gave her was stunned but he nodded. “Yes, Miss Deya.”

“Good boy,” Deya replied before enveloping him again. Her clever fingers worked him as well. She brought him to the brink and stopped.

“Deya,” He groaned.

Deya just shook her head at him as he came down from the edge she started again. She knew the boundary and right where to stop as she brought him to verge of release over and over again. He didn’t move or reach for her following the rules. He couldn’t help but to utter the occasional complaint. His body shined with effort as Deya gave him no mercy.

Finally when his legs began to tremble she stopped and stood up giving him a kiss before she turned to the bed. “Go lay down on your back, arms stay above your head.”

Jakub lied on the bed as she had commanded. She stood at the side of the bed. So he could watch as she slipped her underwear off. Her own fingers slid between her legs as he looked on. Her other hand slid over him expertly as his hips strained for more.

“The biggest thing to know about teasing is this…Don’t give the other person what they want even if you want it too…especially if you want it too.” Deya explained before she leaned down to swirl her mouth around him once more. He gasped at the motion he was so sensitive at this point.

“Miss Deya, please,” He said.

Deya pulled her lips off of him eliciting a disappointed moan. “Not quite yet, my pet.” Deya replied as he watched her fingers quicken over her own apex.

“You are so hot.” He breathed barely remembering to keep his hands off of her. “I want to touch you everywhere. I want to be inside of you.”

“I know,” she said quietly as she lowered her mouth over him once more as she started to bring him back up again. He expected her to stop once more as he felt his release coming closer but this time she didn’t. She kept going. “Fuck Deya.” He couldn’t help surging forward as all that pent up primal lust was released. Deya immediately swallowed and continued working him until his shuddering stopped. He was almost ridiculously giddy as she moved away. She leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips as her hand move back down between her own legs.

“You want to watch, my pet?” She asked him. Unable to even speak yet he merely nodded at her. He felt as if all the strength had left his body in one massive wave, leaving his mind floaty and body as limp as wet noodle. It was amazing and somehow humbling at the same time.

Deya shifted her body to give him a better view. He watched her wanting to see how she fondled herself. He didn’t have to wait long. She was fierce and fucking beautiful. She threw back her head and as her fingers worked around her ring. Her entire body stiffened as she held her breath for a long moment before tumbling over the edge.

“You are so damn hot,” He said as he waited for his body to respond to his command. Finally feeling like he could move, he sat up and reached for the forgotten tea cups. He took a drink offering her one.

“Thank you,” She said gratefully taking the cup from him.

He rolled over on his side facing her as she set the cup back on the nightstand. “Come here.” She scooted up the bed and curled up into his waiting big spoon before he pulled the covers up over both of them.

“Do you think you understand the art of tease now?” Deya asked turning her head toward him.

“I think you made your point about it,” Jakub said quietly dropping a kiss onto her neck. “That was ….bloody hell. I thought I was going to explode and not necessarily in the sexy way either just all over. But when it finally happened it was …I don’t have the words to describe it right. It was like my mind became fuzzy, I couldn’t think coherently and my body was completely spent.”

“We call that subspace, babe.” Deya smiled, “It’s a nice place to visit.”


	75. Reminders of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders will soon be leaving the island what will happen then...

Deya and Jakub walked into the bedroom and Graham started clapping grinning. Jakub looked at him curiously as the rest of the Islanders joined in. Deya shook her head and smiled amused at their antics. “Ha-ha, you guys are funny.”

“I don’t know, you got that just shagged bedhead look about you,” Marisol teased.

“I just want to know what kind of knots were used,” Graham added remembering the day at Casa where they discussed knots.

“Well, I will tell you that there may or may not have been rope used.” Jakub teased. “That’s all you need to know.”

Deya chuckled. “We did have quite the discussion that day, didn’t we Graham?” The other islanders started crawling from their beds.

Jakub looked at Deya curiously before whispering in her, “You’re into bondage too?” Deya merely shrugged at him with an amused expression on her face.

A single phone notification pierced the noise of the Islanders talking. Everyone looked around wondering who had gotten the text.

“Oh,” Chelsea said looking at her phone, “It’s me. Islanders, today you will get to talk with someone close to you from the outside.”

“Oh, awesome,” Bobby smiled, “I can’t wait to talk to my boys from the hospital.”

“My mum’s my best friend,” Chelsea grinned.

Deya honestly wasn’t sure who she’d be talking to probably her parents or perhaps the girls from the band. Everyone moved quickly to get ready and went to the kitchen where the producers had provided a selection of pastries, coffee, and orange juice for the Islanders.

Everyone took a seat in the kitchen to chat and eat and one by one the each islander was notified to go somewhere to chat with people from back home. Deya found herself back in the beach hut with her phone as her Mum and Dad messaged her.

‘Deya, you’ve done a great job keeping the public eye on you, you’re the favorite. You know what I expect you to do.’ Her father wrote.

‘Yes.’

‘Do what you are supposed to. And do please try not to shame us too much in the process. I still need to marry you off.’ Deya turned away from the camera. ‘Deya, answer me.’ Her father wrote.

‘Yes, daddy, I know.’ She typed dutifully.

‘Looks like our time is up. We’ll be seeing you soon.’

Deya sighed before putting the phone down but it vibrated again. She picked it up expecting more demands from her parents to see it was actually Jakub’s parents.

‘Hi Deya, I know this is a strange way to be introduced but we can’t wait to meet you! We want to know everything about you. Do you like traditional roast dinners?’

Deya smiled and typed, ‘Likewise. I adore a traditional roast dinner. I guess this gives me the chance to ask some questions as well?’

‘Ask away.’

‘What was Jakub like as a child?’ Deya typed with a grin.

‘Oh you ask the fun questions… precocious always had to be just so… well he sorta grew out of it except with how he dresses. He can be a bit stuffy when it comes to that. But you seem to appreciate the effort he makes. Ha-ha yea we are the clowns he’s a bit more serious than we are.’

‘That said though we are very proud of our boy and the person he has become even if he is a little, arrogant at times. We think you might be able to tone him down a bit. So you are a musician and genius?’

‘Yes, I’m not sure if I will always be a drummer but I enjoy it for now.’

‘We are big believers in following your heart. If you want to make a change go for it. That said though when it comes to our boy it’s a bit different. Do you think you are in this for the long haul? We are his parents and inquiring minds want to know lol’

‘I really like Jakub and I would like to see where this goes once we are out of here.’

‘That’s fantastic! we can’t wait to meet you in person. I can’t believe it will only be in a couple of days! Looks like our time is up it was great chatting/texting with you Deya.’

‘I enjoyed it too.’ Deya typed. ‘Looking forward to meeting you.’

Deya waited a moment but when no more messages came in she walked out of the beach hut and back to the kitchen.

“All done?” Shannon asked grabbing the coffee pot. She offered to top off Deya’s mug.

Deya nodded sliding her mug toward Shannon, “Yea I spoke to my parents and Jakub’s parents.”

Shannon narrowed her eyes at Deya for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Jakub’s parents were the sweetest.” Deya smiled. Shannon sat next to Deya pulling her chair closer.

“You’re not lying about that.” Shannon said quietly, “but you had this micro-expression when you said you spoke to your parents. No one else would have noticed it.”

“Me and my parents don’t always see eye to eye,” Deya said softly.

“Oh I see,” Shannon nodded knowingly.

Deya inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It was true enough to not raise any suspicions with Shannon. No one needed to know about that. She had already started formulating a plan the moment Hannah had left the villa.

Jakub walked out of the villa beaming. “I spoke to your parents and they loved me! I mean what is there not to love?” 

Deya chuckled at his antics wanting to change the subject. “I talked to your parent’s too you want to see?” She asked holding up her phone.

“They ask you about traditional roast dinners?” He queried.

Deya nodded with a chuckle, “yes.”

“That sounds like them and that’s a good sign that means they like you. My family is a bunch of clowns I’m the serious one.” He stated nodding his thanks to Shannon who refilled his mug.

Deya’s phone notification went off. “Deya and Jakub please go get ready for your final date. The jeep will be here to pick you in thirty minutes.”

“We get to go on dates before we leave?” Shannon smiled. “I wonder where they will send us.”


	76. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub and Deya go on their last date of the show.

Jakub stepped out of the jeep and held out his hand to assist Deya. She looked around to see they were right beside an orange grove. “It’s beautiful here.” She said squeezing Jakub’s hand. A woman walked over to them to quickly explain that the grove had self-guided tours. They were given a small basket and told that they were welcome to pick a few fruits on the way. She pointed them to the first of the information boards and quickly disappeared leaving Deya and Jakub alone.

Deya pulled off her heels as Jakub looked slightly worried. “They will sink into the ground making it difficult to walk.” She explained. “Since we didn’t know where we were going, I didn’t know the proper shoes to grab.”

“Only if you’re okay with it, I can always carry you.” He teased as he took the basket in one hand and her hand in the other.

They stopped to read the information boards. Jakub had a bit of fun hoisting Deya up to pick a few oranges and lemons. 

“You know this is really nice,” Jakub said quietly as they walked through the idyllic setting. He stopped for minute turning to Deya. “I’ve been thinking about things and what I really want when we leave here.”

“Oh?” Deya asked curiously. Jakub seemed nervous so she waited patiently for him to continue. He put down the basket and gently took the shoes from her other hand before taking both of her hands in his.

“I…I want you to be my girlfriend. Make it official.” He shook his head. “I’m messing this up.” 

Deya chuckled, “No you’re not. I know this isn’t easy for you and…yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Jakub looked like he was expecting a rejection but then he heard her words and beamed. “Really?”

“Really,” Deya smiled at him.

He pulled her in for hug before planting a kiss on her lips. Releasing her from the kiss he kept his arms around her. “I was so nervous.” He took a breath of relief searching her face. “We’re official now aren’t we?”

Deya smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “I believe that makes us official.”

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of clucking. Deya giggled. “I guess the chickens wanted to join us.” She looked around and spotted a bag of chicken feed sitting by the information board. ‘Feel free to feed the chickens if they follow you.’ It said.

“Well I guess they couldn’t resist you either,” Jakub teased releasing Deya and collecting the basket and her shoes as she stepped over to grab a handful of feed.

“This is so cute.” Deya said. “I bet the little ones coming through here love the chance to feed the chickens.”

Jakub looked at her in surprise, “You’re probably right. They have this to keep the kiddos from getting bored.” The chickens, happy to be fed, stayed behind as the couple continued the tour.

At the end there was a cafe table with two chairs for them. The table had fresh squeezed orange juice and lemonade along with a light snack of bread, tomatoes, olives and oil. There was a small shop nearby and as they finished their refreshing snack. Deya looked over at it. “You want to buy something here to enjoy when we leave the villa?”

“That would be great,” Jakub said smiling.


	77. Back at the Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks about their final date.

Deya and Jakub were the last back from their dates, “Where did you guys go?” Shannon asked curiously.

“We went to a citrus farm and picked oranges.” Jakub answered.

“We also learned a lot about different citrus fruits and got to feed the chickens,” Deya smiled, “it was a really quaint place.”

“I also asked Deya to be my girlfriend and she accepted.” Jakub puffed his chest out as he announced it.

“Wow you two made it official,” Marisol smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

“Rahim popped the question too,” Priya gushed reaching over to hug Deya.

“I’m happy for you Priya.” Deya leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You aren’t afraid anymore are you?”

Priya shook her head, “Nope.”

“So where were everyone’s dates?” Deya asked.

“We took a ride on yacht,” Elisa explained. “It was lush.”

“We went horseback riding,” Bobby said rubbing his backside. “I had never been before. It was fun but my bum hurts.”

“We had a date in the middle of the ocean.” Chelsea said. Everyone looked a bit confused.

“What she means is we were dropped off at a beach and took a boat to a gazebo that was floating a ways out.” Elijah explained. “There was table for two with bubbly.”

“Yea, we saw you from the yacht,” Marisol grinned. “We stopped watching when things got a bit hot.”

Chelsea blushed, “I was afraid you might see something.” Deya covered her mouth as she smiled in amusement. Her movement wasn’t lost on Jakub who smirked at her in return.

The date chat was interrupted by a phone notification. “That’s me,” Graham said. Looking at the screen his face fell. “We need to head to the fire pit for another couples elimination.”

Jakub reached over to grab Deya’s hand before whispering to her. “I don’t really care if we win to be honest. I just want to be with you.”

“I agree, although winning would be nice too,” Deya said squeezing his hand.

“You’re right why can’t we have both?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they made their way to the fire pit.

Everyone sat nervously at the fire pit as they waited for the next phone notification. Shannon’s phone vibrated breaking the silence. “Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. The most popular couples are safe from tonight’s elimination. “

Jakub’s phone beeped. He stood to read, “The most popular couple from the most recent vote is, Deya and Jakub. You will not be leaving the villa tonight.” Jakub breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down next to Deya.

Rahim’s phone was next, “Rahim and Priya you will not be leaving the villa tonight.”

Marisol stood before her phone even finished beeping. She read and looked relieved. “Elisa and Marisol you will not be leaving the villa tonight.”

Shannon jumped as her phone vibrated, “Shannon and Graham you will not be leaving tonight.”

Deya’s phone went off. Deya looked at it. “The couples with the lowest votes are Chelsea and Elijah and Bobby and Jo. Another vote is being taken as the public decides which couple is leaving the villa tonight.”

“Wow that’s harsh,” Jakub said as Deya sat back down.

“I’m sorry guys,” Deya said quietly.

“Public’s choice,” Chelsea said looking sad. “I guess they don’t like us babe. I know I can come off as annoying.”

“It’s not that they don’t like us,” Elijah said trying to comfort her, “They just like some of the others better.” Chelsea gave him a sharp look. “That sounded better in my head.”

“What do you think?” Jakub whispered to Deya.

“I think that although I really like all four of them, Jo and Bobby aren’t a strong couple. They are a friendship couple.” Deya replied quietly talking under the discussions of the others.

“I agree,” Jakub nodded.

The quiet conversations came to stop when Bobby’s phone notification was heard. He read it and his face fell. “Bobby and Jo you have gotten the lowest amount of votes. You will pack your bags and leave the villa immediately.”

The girls went to help Jo pack as the boys did the same for Bobby. This was getting harder. Deya knew that it would soon be over though. She took solace in that thought.

Bobby lingered as he said his goodbyes, “Deya I’m really sorry about pulling you into the pool.”

Deya shook her head, “No one knew and I don’t blame you for it so stop blaming yourself.” Deya reached over to hug him as she said. “You’ll find the right person one day. I know it.”

“I thought I might have but she was out of my league,” Bobby teased smiling.

“And Captain B. Smooth is back,” Deya bantered as Bobby released her from his hug.

“You’d better believe it,” He teased.

The islanders waved as Jo and Bobby took each other hands and walked into the night.

“I think Bobby was crazy about you,” Shannon said quietly surprised by her own revelation.

“I know,” Deya replied, “He never brought it up because I didn't feel the same and he knew it.”


	78. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl are woke up early to go... dress shopping?

Deya woke to the sound of her phone notification. She blearily looked at the phone before waking the other girls. “Dressing room.” She whispered.

The girls assembled in the dressing room sleepily, “Why are we here? “Chelsea asked.

“Well, I got a text and we aren’t supposed to tell the boys. If I told you out there, you might have woke them.” Deya explained turning her phone toward the girls.

Marisol finished reading first and clamped her hand over Chelsea’s mouth just as she started to squeal. Deya chuckled with amusement. “Now you see why I brought you here first.”

“What are we waiting for,” Elisa hurried to her cubby to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later the girls piled out of the jeeps into a dress shop, “Oh wow!” Elisa breathed running over to the gold colored dresses. “Oh my god this is perfect!” She pulled out a halter dress with I gold sequined top. The bottom section was a few layers of white chiffon and it touched the ground in the front as a trailed behind in the back. “I’ve got to try this one on.”

Priya ran after her “Oh my days! I want to try it too.”

Marisol went straight for the pantsuits. Shannon and Chelsea looked uncomfortable. “What’s wrong you guys?” Deya asked.

“I feel a little out of my element,” Shannon admitted. Chelsea nodded in agreement.

“I’ll help you then,” Deya replied.

“You mean you will style us?” Chelsea asked her voice turning into squeal at the end of the question.

“Of course.”

Shannon looked at Chelsea and grinned. “We get Deya, so yea, better than the rest of them.” Chelsea said as she stuck her tongue out at the other girls. Shannon chuckled. Deya gave Shannon a closer look and walked over to the jumpsuits and picked out a sequined black number that had a halter neckline. Just above the knee the sequins started changed to silver. By mid-calf length the entire leg was silver sequins. This was done in a way that made it look like The Matrix code idle screen.

“What do you think of this?” Deya asked.

“I love the look but …it’s definitely flashier than what I’m used to.” Shannon said.

“Go try it on and then decide.” Deya offered. “If you don’t like it we can find something else.”

“Good idea,” She stepped into the dressing room. “Wait, how did you know my size?”

“Deya is magic like that,” Chelsea said smiling. She grabbed Deya’s arm what do you think for me.

“One sec babes,” Deya reached over grabbing a pair of open toed black pumps placing them in front of Shannon’s dressing room door. “Here are some shoes to go with.”

She took Chelsea to another section of the store. “I think you would be more comfortable in two piece dress that isn’t tight.”

She pulled out a peachy-pink number with beaded bodice and a simpler artfully folded chiffon skirt. “Wow that’s so pretty,” Chelsea squealed.

Deya smiled as she grabbed some simple white beaded heels and gave them to her. “Go try it on.” She walked back to the dressing room with to check on Shannon.

Shannon stepped out nervously, “what do you think?”

“Aww babes,” Chelsea gushed, “You look so good! I need to try this on.”

“Oh my god!” Elisa grinned as she looked Shannon over, “it’s amazing. Good choice Deya.”

“It suits you perfectly,” Priya agreed from under a mass of dresses.

“Priya’s having trouble deciding,” Marisol explained with amusement. She was wearing a crisp white suit.

“I like your choice Marisol,” Deya smiled. “Fitting for a lawyer.”

“And I match Elisa,” Marisol smiled.

Chelsea stepped out of the dressing room. “Wow,” Elisa said, “I want a picture for my blog. You look like beautiful pink princess I love it.”

“Elijah is going to love it,” Marisol said giving Chelsea a careful hug so as not to mess anything up.

Priya stepped out of the dressing room and gaze landed on Deya. “I can’t decide between these four go…”

Deya looked over the options. “The second one, that color is amazing on you.” She said fingering the burgundy and gold option that Priya had laid out.

“I was leaning toward that one,” Priya admitted. “Thanks Deya.”

“But what are you going to pick for yourself?” Elisa asked. Deya walked to the back of the shop. “Oh my god, she knew from the moment she walked in what she wanted.”

Deya turned to look at Elisa with a smile, “I did.” She plucked the dress off the bar and walked over to the door.

“You aren’t going to try it on.” Chelsea asked.

“No need,” Deya replied, “It’s not like we have time for alterations unless we do them ourselves anyway. It will fit just fine other than being a bit long which doesn’t really matter as the length was meant to be long anyway.”


	79. Dance Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the girls return to the Villa the boys seem to be having some fun on their own...

The girls got back to the villa and after placing the dresses carefully into the cubbies. The girls headed out to the garden to find the boys. Deya stopped cold. “Girls wait… watch.” The boys were on the lawn and it looked like they were practicing dance moves with each other as partners.

“Oh my days,” Chelsea giggled.

“I know right,” Priya added chuckling.

“Alright let’s quite watching and find out why they are practicing.” Shannon said stepping forward.

“Well it ought to be good,” Marisol said.

“Hey guys,” Deya asked as they walked, “Whatcha doing?”

Jakub saw her amused look and said. “We were woke up by at text but you were already gone. I swear you guys are like ninjas.”

“Only because you boys sleep like logs,” Priya teased.

“We had a text to go on a trip but not to wake you guys up,” Deya explained. “So why are you practicing proper dance steps.”

“Well,” Rahim explained. “We are supposed to learn this to teach you girls. We weren’t supposed to tell but kind of have to…for the teaching portion that is.”

“Some of us are better at it than others.” Rahim said looking at Graham.

“I said I was sorry,” Graham huffed. Deya stole a glance at Shannon who was stone faced but she didn’t fool Deya she was laughing on the inside.

“I’m really trying,” Graham said folding his arms.

“We know,” Jakub said, “But we are also painfully aware you are having issues. We get really up close and personal when you mess up.”

“Well we are supposed to teach the girls,” Rahim said, “But what about Marisol and Elisa.”

“I can learn it and show Marisol if she doesn’t know.” Deya said.

“Yea,” Marisol smiled, “and then I can teach Elisa.”

Jakub held out his hand, “Can I have this dance?”

“I’d be delighted,” Deya replied.

“Okay, it’s Forward, left, back, left, right, feet together, spin.” Jakub recited.

“Right or left forward first?” Deya asked.

Jakub looked confused for moment. “Right?”

“Your right or my right?” Deya asked.

He looked confused again. “My right…wait your right.”

“Babe, it’s okay.” Deya said smiling as they started to move.

After the first repetition he gave her a wry look. “You know this dance don’t you?”

Deya shook with silent laughter in his arms. “Busted.”

“That was …” Jakub chuckled, “actually that was funny. That’s why you offered to help Marisol. We’re gonna rock this.”

Deya nodded, “I should go help Marisol.

Marisol and Deya were going over the dance one last time when Elisa’s phone notification went off. “I hope you got enough practice in. We have to write speeches about our partners and how we feel about them.

Chelsea looked worried the girls headed to the dressing room as Elisa and the boys went to the lounge.

“What’s the matter hon?” Deya asked putting her arm around Chelsea’s shoulders.

Chelsea sighed, “I know how I feel about Elijah but I don’t know how to put that into words.”

“Well why don’t you start out by telling him something you thought when you first met him?” Deya offered.

“That’s a good idea,” Chelsea started writing.

Deya looked thoughtful for a moment and started writing as well.


	80. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't the Islanders a bit old for prom?

There was a nervous energy as the girls got ready. Chelsea brushed on her glitter in practiced motions. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Sure you can, babes.” Priya comforted her, “Think of the speech part as not so fun part of getting ready…it’s the shaving your legs part. You just suck it up and do it.”

Chelsea smiled, “You’re right. I epilate it really hurts but it leaves my legs so smooth. I’m just super nervous about this.”

“Well, unless you are Deya,” Marisol joked. “She had electrolysis done. Probably the most painful of all.”

“Wait what?” Elisa and Chelsea looked over a Deya.

“Saves me so much time.” Deya replied. “But it’s a good analogy it may be a little painful now and make you super nervous to do the speech but that is only because you care about Elijah so much. But by doing it, it may make things smoother later on. Pun fully intended.”

Chelsea took a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this.”

Deya smiled as she slipped her dress on. “Oh My God,” Priya almost squealed. “Turn around!”

Deya twirled. The sophisticated dress she had chosen had a high collar. The rich purple fabric was beaded along the collar and bodice the cutout sides and the almost fan-shaped cutout of the bodice just showed a small amount of cleavage. When Deya turned Priya saw the cutout sides were open to the back. Her whole back was on display.

“That is so bloody sexy without being over the top.” Shannon breathed. “I never realized how sexy an open back could be.” Deya added gold beaded cuff on her upper arm.

“Jakub is not going to know what to do.” Marisol teased.

“I think we all look amazing,” Deya said checking out everyone’s’ outfits. “We are going stun them all.”

As the stepped out of the villa the garden had been transformed into romantic fairyland that looked like it was straight out of a book. “Wow it’s gorgeous!” Priya said. Chelsea nodded.

“They went all out,” Marisol said looking around. As they walked down the steps the guys did an obvious double take. They had put in some effort too obviously.

Elijah immediately went to Chelsea. “You look absolutely lovely.”

Chelsea beamed and turned to Deya mouthing, “Thank you.”

“Wow,” Graham said taking Shannon’s hand. She smiled gratefully at Deya before turning her attention to Graham.

Jakub brought her a glass of champagne. “You look smoking, Minx.”

She took the glass from him and smiled. “You clean up pretty well yourself. Did they tell you what color my dress was?” His trousers were dark navy (almost black) and he had worn a shirt that matched her dress in color. Instead of a suit jacket he had gone with a vest that matched his trousers, showcasing his muscular body.

“I admit I asked.” He smiled as he slid his hand around her back.

“Very attentive of you,” Deya said giving him kiss on the cheek.

Marisol’s phone pinged. “It’s time.” She said looking over toward the decorated archway.

They group walked over to the archway. There were tables with their names on them so each couple sat at a table. Elijah’s phone notification went off. “I guess we are first.”

Chelsea gave Deya a panicked look. “Breathe honey, it will be fine.” Deya whispered as she caught Chelsea’s arm giving her a squeeze. Chelsea smiled her thanks as Deya released her and she walked to stand with Elijah under the archway. She turned nervously to Elijah. “I’m super nervous but I want to go first.” Elijah smiled at her and nodded.

She read it a bit too fast but it was certainly heartfelt. The islanders clapped when she was done and she took a deep breath of relief because she was off the hot seat as Elijah took his turn.

Marisol and Elisa were next. To be honest they were good together, Deya had reservations at first with Elisa’s queen attitude but it seemed that was just a persona. She was really down to earth when you got to know here.

Shannon and Graham were obviously trying to make each other happy if the references to poker and sailing were anything to go by.

Priya and Rahim were absolutely adorable. Since they had made it official, Rahim had been much less nervous around Priya.

Deya and Jakub were this last to go. “I’ll go first,” Jakub said nervously as they stood under the archway.

“Deya, I know you like your coffee with cream no sugar.

You like your eggs scrambled with tomatoes and peppers,

Your music is eclectic

And your soul feeds on logic and song.

I never thought I needed anyone.

But you’ve turned me inside out.

Now, I know,

I need you like I need my protein drink

I love you.”

The islanders gasped in shock and the murmurs started.

Deya smiled and kissed Jakub on the cheek. “That was really amazing.”

He blushed, “You don’t have to say it back just because I did. I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

Deya looked at her speech and ripped it up.

“Why did you do that?” He asked shocked.

“I don’t need it.” She said softly.

The islanders whispered between themselves. “What is she doing?”

“Jakub, I know that it was really hard for you to say what you just did. You aren’t one to get touchy feely. In fact if I were to be honest most times you avoid it like the plague especially around other people.”

Jakub chuckled and nodded.

“You probably remember the day I told you that really liked you but if you wanted to choose someone else to tell me.”

Jakub smiled.

“I could only hope as I said those words that you felt the same as I did. I knew I was taking a chance. Sometimes I’m gambler. I gambled on you when I came back from Casa Amor. I could have possibly been eliminated coming back single especially considering the way events unfolded.”

“That’s true,” Jakub said quietly his eyes on Deya wondering where she was going with this.

“I took a chance because I realized at Casa the only person that I wanted to get to know better in a romantic sense was you.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes, “others thought it was because of them, damn narcissists.”

The islanders chuckled.

“Anyway I am really happy that I took the chance.” Deya replied. “I knew I saw something I liked when you save me from drowning. That something has made itself known several times since then and I have become accustomed to it in our short time in the villa. I know I don’t want to be without you. I look forward to seeing what a future with you brings.”

Deya smiled at Jakub as she clasped his larger hands in her smaller ones giving them a squeeze, “Dwy galon, un dyhead, dwy dafod ond un iaith, dwy raff yn cydio’n ddolen, sau enaid on un taith.” He looked at her curiously for a moment. “Closest translation is…Two hearts, one wish, two tongues but one language, two ropes that join connected, two souls but one journey.”

“I’m going to cry.” Priya sniffled taking Rahim’s hand.

“I want that embroidered on a pillow right now.” Chelsea sighed.

“That was beautiful,” Graham wiped away a tear.

“She just made the words I love you seem… inadequate.” Elisa said to Marisol.

Jakub shook his head speechless as he slipped a hand out of Deya’s before cupping her face and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Someone’s phone beeped cutting through the moment. Shannon picked up her phone and looked at it. “I guess we are supposed to perform the dance now.”

The group made their way past to the garden and took their positions as music started to play over the speakers. The Islanders stepped and twirled in perfect time. Even Graham seemed to get the hang of the dance.

After that the real party started the Islanders created a dance circle. Drinks were flowing so was the conversation. Everyone almost forgot that there would be an elimination. Until Deya’s phone notification was heard.

“What is it now?” Chelsea asked.

“We need to go to the fire pit.” Deya explained.

“Why?” She asked.

“Chels, how many couples make it into the final?” Deya asked gently.

“Four,” Chelsea answered, “and we have…” She counted on her hand. “Oh fiddlesticks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I know I don't put much of my real life on here. I wanted to apologize for not posting as I usually do. I had a family member die last Wednesday and I've been the one in charge of arrangements... honestly it slipped my mind. It was not the virus she passed of natural causes in her sleep.


	81. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another couple is eliminated making those left in the villa... out of sorts.

The air was tense as everyone waited for the <strike>death knell</strike> notification. Jakub grasped Deya’s hand and turned to her but seeing her calm countenance his apprehension melted away.

“I was a bit worried when we came up here,” He said moving to slide his hand around her back. “But no matter what happens now it’s okay.” He opened his mouth to say something else but his phone interrupted. He grabbed the phone and read. “Islander’s the public has been voting for their favorite couples. The two couples up for elimination tonight are…”

Deya’s phone vibrated. She snatched and read, “Shannon and Graham…” she glanced over at Shannon who took a deep breath as her face remained expressionless.

Chelsea’s phone went off next. “Priya and Rahim…I’m sorry guys.”

Graham’s phone beeped. “I can’t…” He handed it Shannon. “The remaining islanders must decide which couple they want to send home before tomorrow’s final.”

Deya’s face was inscrutable as Jakub took her hand. She pulled away from him for a moment to walk over to the couples. “I believe you both deserve to be here. This isn’t going to be easy.”

“No one is going to hold any grudges, babes,” Priya said her voice full of emotion. Shannon nodded in agreement.

She walked back over to Jakub and took his hand. “Let’s go do this then.” The walked over to the hanging bed. Deya sighed as she sat down, “I’m starting to hate this more and more.”

Jakub put his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze, “Let’s hope this is the last time. Tomorrow is the final. What are you thinking?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I think both couples deserve it.” Deya replied. “They came together at the same time.”

“You make valid points but we have to pick someone to stand beside us tomorrow.” Jakub said. “I think Priya and Rahim are more deserving because they made it official.”

“I had thought of that as well,” Deya said quietly. “But I didn’t want that to be the only factor.”

“Well, we are running out of differences.” Jakub countered. “I mean we have to make a decision.”

“I think either couple can make it, inside or outside the villa to be honest,” Deya said quietly, “but you are right Rahim and Priya have already made it official.”

Deya picked up her phone and typed in Shannon and Graham. “You okay?” Jakub asked as he stood up and held out his hand.

Deya gave him a wry smile. “Yes.”

The others were returning just as Jakub and Deya were. “No matter what happens we are still a villa family,” Priya announced.

“Aww babes,” Chelsea smiled as she hopped up to hug Priya. “I want that on a sampler right now. We are always a Villa family.”

Shannon smiled at Chelsea, “Or an embroidered pillow.”

“It should be in the Villa bathroom in big letters,” Chelsea gushed with a wave of her hand as she pictured it.

Elisa’s phone beeped. “Here we go. The votes are in Graham and Shannon you have been eliminated you must pack your bags and leave the Villa immediately.”

Priya strode over to Shannon hugging her before she even thought to celebrate her own victory. The rest of the islanders jumped to their feet offering their hugs and condolences to the couple. All the islanders left the fire pit to help the couple pack but it was more like to spend as much time with them as possible before they had to leave.

As they stood at the door to say their goodbyes, Shannon motioned to Priya, “I admit I was upset when Rahim picked you over me. But then I realized that I won after all.” She looked at Graham. “So I want you to know I have no hard feelings about it.” She turned to Deya. “You can read me better than anyone. Thanks for helping me out even when I didn’t think I needed it. You are a loyal friend.”

Graham picked up Deya and swung her around as he hugged her. “You are like a brainy and fierce, fun-sized, teddy bear. Don’t ever change.” 

Deya huffed at him. “Butter me up all you like but I’m still not telling you what kind of rope was used.”

Jakub looked on amused. Graham chuckled as he took Shannon’s hand. “We’ll be seeing you guys soon.” They walked away into the dark night and the door shut. It was quiet as everyone got ready for bed. A somber air filled the villa.

Deya was brushing her teeth when she heard “Oh my god!” Chelsea squealed breaking the silence. Everyone ran to the dressing room to make sure that she was okay but before they could say anything she yelled. “This means we are in the final!”

The effect of her realizing this was immediate. The islanders started laughing. It broke through the melancholy that had been hanging over them.

“Chelsea’s right.” Elisa said smiling at the bubbly blond. “I mean it’s sad that people had to be eliminated and that doesn’t make them any less our friends but that does mean we are in the final. I don’t think our friends would want us dwelling on it that long.”

“I agree,” Deya said picking up her guitar. “I’ll take requests until we are too tired to sing along.”


	82. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the final for the couple at the villa... who will win and what will the repercussions be...

The day had started out almost like every other day in the villa. Coffee, workout, breakfast with the others, but then things changed the Islanders were to get ready for the final and pack their bags to leave. They barely had gotten that done when they were called to the fire pit.

Jakub was fidgety and everyone else looked nervous as the remaining eight islanders sat in their couples waiting for a phone notification. “I should have brought my guitar,” Deya joked.

Marisol smiled, “well that would definitely relax the rest of us.”

Elisa’s phone beeped. “Well I guess we won’t be waiting much longer. Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. The time has come to reveal the results of this year’s Love Island Final.”

Rahim’s phone vibrated, “The couple in fourth place and the first to leave the Island is…”

Elijah’s phone buzzed, “Marisol and Elisa…”

Everyone jumped to their feet to hug the couple. Marisol looked at Elisa as the islanders stepped back. “Someone had to come in fourth,” she smiled. “I can’t wait to see what kind of life we make for ourselves outside of here.”

“You’re such a melt,” Elisa said kissing Marisol’s cheek. Before taking her hand as they walked out of the villa. The cheers of the crowd were heard a few minutes later.

“Wow, the crowd out there must be huge,” Chelsea noted just as her phone notification went off. “The next couple to leave the island in third place is …”

Deya felt her phone vibrate next to her on the bench. “Priya and Rahim.” Deya said as she took the two steps forward pulling them both into a hug. The other islanders followed in suit but Priya hung onto Deya.

“You have been so good to me even when I wasn’t always showing my best side.” She hugged Deya as she whispered. “Thank you for everything.”

Rahim pressed a kiss to Priya’s forehead. “Come on babes, let’s go see our families.”

“And only two remain,” Elijah said quietly.

“But who is going to go out first?” Chelsea asked just as Jakub’s phone beeped.

“I guess we find out now.” Deya replied.

“Chelsea and Elijah, Deya and Jakub, congratulations on being the final two couples of this year’s Love Island. The public have been watching you for the last 30 days and have loved every minute of it. Now the time has come to reveal the final results. The winners of this year’s Love Island are…”

Elijah’s phone buzzed and he looked a bit disappointed for a second before he said, “Deya and Jakub.”

Chelsea squealed and jumped, almost knocking down Deya with her exuberant hug. “Congrats you guys!”

Elijah couldn’t help but smile at Chelsea. “I would have loved to win of course,” He admitted, “but you guys are just as deserving and if I’m going to lose, I’m glad it’s to you two.”

“Get out there and meet your adoring public,” Chelsea said giving them a playful push.

Deya giggled at Chelsea’s silliness. “I’ll miss our chats but we will always be each other’s bras.”

“Darn right,” Chelsea agreed as the boys looked at them curiously.

“We protect each other’s hearts.” Chelsea explained as if they were stupid for not understanding as Deya huffed with amusement.

“You ready minx?” Jakub asked reaching for her hand.

“Yes,” Deya took a deep breath as she placed her hand in his and they walked out of the villa. Once through the door, the flashes from the cameras blinded them as they made their way to the stage. Once their eyes cleared Deya could see all the islanders and their families behind roped off areas. They stood on the stage as the announcer started to talk.

“Welcome the winners of this year’s Love Island, Deya and Jakub.” The crowd was deafening as they cheered. “We took the liberty of putting together some of the highlights from your time in the villa.”

The video was playing showing Deya and the drama with Rocco, Marisol, Gary, and Lottie. Then the scene switched to Bobby pulling her into the pool and Jakub’s gentleness after he saved her. At Casa where she mediated between Hope and Priya, they also showed the scene where she had gently turned Carl down and had a musical brunch with Kassam.

“You had fun with Carl and Kassam didn’t you,” Jakub asked.

“Well yea, they’re fun people.” Deya smiled.

They watch the scene where Deya had saved Jakub. “I’m so glad you saved me that day. I probably didn’t deserve it though.”

The scenes continued through the couples challenges to where Jakub had asked her to be his girlfriend and then their speeches.

“I’ll kind of miss the Villa with their silly games and challenges,” Jakub admitted.

“Well, I wasn’t bored with challenges,” Deya agreed.

The highlights ended and the announcer started speaking again. “There are two envelopes in front of you. This is the last challenge of your relationship.” He said, “One envelope has a check for fifty thousand pounds the other has nothing. You must pick an envelope and the person who wins must decide if they will share the money with their partner or keep the money themselves.”

Deya’s father caught her eye. Deya took a deep breath almost hoping that Jakub would get the envelope with the money but she knew as soon as she touched it that hers had the check. She opened the envelope and pulled out the check. Jakub sighed beside her.

“Deya, what are you going to do are you going to keep the money or share with Jakub?” the announcer asked.

“I’m going to share it with Jakub.” Deya announced, giving Jakub a smile. She could see her father in the audience shaking his head in disbelief as her mother’s face turned red in anger. This was her telling her family to screw off and they knew it.

Jakub picked her up swinging her around. “I knew you’d share babe. That’s why I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it's not over yet :)


	83. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya deals with the repercussions of her decision to stand by Jakub.

The production people moved in to tell them they could visit with their parents for a few moments before the party started. Jakub went to speak with his family as Deya went to talk to hers.

The green room Deya walked into was relatively quiet compared to the din outside but her father raged. He had brought her mother and some man Deya had never set eyes on before.

“Your father told you what we expected.” Deya’s mom said as her father strode forward.

“You were supposed to dump the boy and take the money.” He stated.

“No,” Deya stated looking up at the man towering over her. “You don’t get another penny from me, no more. You’ve made enough off of my work. ”

“Little, ungrateful, bitch, your father even brought you proper husband.” Her mom said angrily. “You should be thanking him after you brought shame to the family by having sex with that man.”

“You don’t get to decide that.” Deya replied. “I’ve busted my ass to fill your bank accounts for years now. You don’t get to make money off my heart and body as well.”

She felt the sting of her father’s hand on her face as her head whipped around from the impact. “How dare you speak so disrespectfully to your mother.” He raised his hand and struck her again.

She was expecting it so she rolled her shoulders glaring at her father without an ounce of fear before she turned to look at the man that her parents had brought with them.

“Hello,” she said politely, “I’m sorry if you were misinformed about my status. But I am not on the market for marriage regardless of what my family has told you. Quite frankly I’m in love with someone else. I intend to stay with him regardless of what my parents want. I don’t know what was offered and I don’t care. I belong to myself. I chose.”

The man obviously shocked by the violence taking place in front of him nodded and left the room shooting her a compassionate glance as he left. “How dare you?” her mother asked.

Deya’s eyes narrowed. “Let me explain this in words you can understand. You pushed your little girl too far. You’ve been so busy making money off the fact that I’m genius you’ve forgotten what that fucking means. I’m no longer that little girl that you can keep under your thumb.”

Her father screamed in rage and as he raised his hand to her again. He was absolutely livid. Deya had never defied his authority before. Security personnel from the show barged into the room removing her parents as the welfare people came in to check on Deya.

“I’m fine.” She told the producers. “Just do me a favor and send me a copy of that please. I may need it one day. I would appreciate it this didn’t get out just due to that fact alone. Also I want the transcript from the phone that you gave me.”

The head producer nodded. “I’ll get you whatever you need. I didn’t realize that your parents were so…”

“No one does,” Deya admitted. “They put on a good show. My rebellion by not dumping Jakub has obviously pushed them to show themselves. I’m sorry about that.”

The man looked at her in amazement muttering, “She gets assaulted and apologizes to us.” The producers didn’t want it to become public knowledge either apparently. Disclosures on what could be said and where were being signed everywhere.

They got someone in to do makeup to cover up the mark on Deya’s face. The head producer looked at Deya worriedly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Deya gave him a blinding smile, “Yes, This is a new beginning for me and I’m ready for it.”

The man could only shake his head and shrug his shoulders. “If this is your new beginning, who am I to keep you from it. I think you should know that Mr. Almasi alerted us to what going on. Although we have the greenroom cameras on, no one is actually watching live, we check it later. ”

“I figured as much when I saw the cameras in there,” Deya replied. “Thank you for telling me about Mr. Almasi.” She made a mental note to send the man a thank you card later.

Jakub was waiting for her at the Villa door. “You ready for our victory party?” He looked at her face, “You don’t usually use that much makeup. You alright?”

“Yea, I just wanted a touch up,” Deya said giving him a smile. “How is your family?”

“Ecstatic they can’t wait to meet you tomorrow.” Jakub said smiling, “Yours?”

“They won’t be able to make to tomorrow, work calls,” Deya replied it wasn’t exactly a lie she know they would be working they had no interest in meeting Jakub or his family, “I can’t wait to meet your parents though.”

The stepped into the villa to find the Islanders were mingling. No one had yet noticed their entrance. Jakub turned to her. “I wanted to ask you something.” Deya looked up at him curiously. “If you don’t feel like I’m asking too soon,” He said nervously shifting from one foot to the other. “I meant what I said at the challenge when I said you wanted you to live with me. So will you?”

Deya smiled at him. “I’d love to.” She knew she wasn’t going to back to her parent’s house. In fact she probably wouldn’t even be able to collect her personal items after today. Honestly she had never planned to after the show win or lose she was done with it. At least she didn’t have to explain it. She really didn’t want to bog Jakub down with the facts about her family. It was her problem it didn’t need to be his.

“Really,” He beamed. “I wasn’t sure I if was … jumping in a bit too quickly for you.” He pulled her into his arms. “You make me feel like no one else ever has.” He leaned to down to kiss her.

“Hey you guys, it’s not like you’re alone in the villa,” Gary called out teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet head on over to the sequel Persona- After the Show to find out what happens to Deya and Jakub. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444833


End file.
